Mejor que las drogas
by Haley Polaris
Summary: AU ¿Cuánto necesitas vivir para comprender que hay cosas mejor que las drogas?
1. Fiestas Obligatorias

**_Disclaimer:_**_Pokémon no me pertenece, lo saben, pero estas formalidades son necesarias. Tampoco la idea es mía, pertenece a Hikari x Takeru (pueden encontrarla por esta página), ella me dejó utilizar la trama de su historia y adaptarla._

**_Advertencia:_**_ Universo alterno, personajes bastantes Ooc._

_Sí, sé lo que dirán. ¿Cómo se atreve Haley a publicar algo si tiene como 4 historias sin terminar? La respuesta es sencilla, ésta es solo una adaptación de otra historia, así que no tendré excusa para no actualizar por falta de inspiración como se debe. ¿No creen?_

_**MEJOR QUE LAS DROGAS**_

_By Haley Polaris_

_Capitulo uno__: __**FIESTAS OBLIGATORIAS**_

_Misty podía diferenciarse de sus hermanas por muchas razones: color de cabello, apariencia, estilo, modo de pensar, pero principalmente por el sexto sentido que tenía, ese que le señalaba cuando algo iba a ir mal muy pronto. Era bastante útil, el problema era que nunca le hacía caso, o peor aún, ella intentaba hacerle caso pero las personas a su alrededor no les importaba y terminaba yendo a lugares poco… adecuados para ella. _

_**Si podía mencionar un ejemplo era éste.**_

_La pelirroja tomó su cabello en una coleta y miró a sus hermanas, quienes se esmeraban en sobremanera por lucir atractivas. __**Tal vez demasiado.**__ Esa era otra gran diferencia entre ellas. Misty solo llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una playera corta._

_- Daisy, no quiero ir – dijo de pronto, causando un sobresalto en su hermana mayor._

_- Vamos Misty, solo serán un par de horas – le respondió sacándola de la casa a empujones._

_- Lo pasarás súper – le animó Violet, la joven de cabello azul ya se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto esperando a sus demás hermanas._

_- Pero ¿Cuál es el sentido? – preguntó la menor, ya dentro del carro - no entiendo porque me arrastraron a esto._

_- Anoche lo prometiste – respondió Lily._

_- Además, necesitamos tiempo de calidad como hermanas – agregó Daisy con voz soñadora - Con esto de la universidad las vemos muy poco._

_- Y debemos aprovechar las vacaciones de invierno para eso - agregó Violet._

_Misty solo suspiró, eran su segundo y tercer año en la universidad de sus hermanas y desde que habían ingresado sacaban en cara la distancia y la falta de tiempo que tenían. De esta forma sensibilizaban a las menores y lograban cosas como limpieza de la casa, cocina de platos preparados o en este caso una asistir a una fiesta._

_- ¿Tiempo de calidad? Me dejarán botada por el primer tipo que vean – se quejó la joven cruzándose de brazos - además anoche estaba ebria, podrían decirme que participe en una orgía y lo creería – al decir esas palabras miró a sus hermanas con seriedad - ¿No lo hice verdad?_

_- Por Dios no – respondieron las muchachas del frente al mismo tiempo._

_- Bien. ¿Entonces me puedo quedar en casa?_

_- Te pedí que vinieras porque Daisy está embobada con Tracey, y sabes que es bastante aburrido estar de tercera, sobre todo si ambos se están comiendo con la mirada – respondió Violet sin una pizca de sutileza dando fin al asunto._

_- ¿Qué hay de Lily?_

_- Ya sabes cómo es Lily. Le gusta… sociabilizar con gente desconocida._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó la pelirosada con molestia._

_- Ya sabes – fue todo lo que respondió Violet provocando que Lily continuara con las preguntas._

_Misty volteó a ver a Daisy, quién ya tenía puesto su cinturón, los audífonos y contestaba mensajes del celular con sumo interés ignorando olímpicamente a sus demás hermanas. __**Seguro era Tracey.**_

_Nadie se tomó la molestia en escuchar el primer suspiro que hacía Misty, quién, imitando a su hermana mayor, decidió ponerse los audífonos para intentar acallar a su conciencia, la que le demandaba quedarse en casa. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás, así que resignada, se hundió aún más en el asiento trasero del vehículo último modelo._

_Finalmente no podía culpar a sus hermanas mayores por estar una noche de sábado rumbo a quien sabe dónde. Ella sabía muy bien la razón, pero era difícil reconocer que la noche anterior se había emborrachado tanto que había perdido el conocimiento y había prometido tantas cosas tontas como dejar sus vicios, limpiar su habitación y acompañar a sus hermanas a una estúpida fiesta con adolecentes estúpidos y ebrios, solo porque sus hermanas querían "tiempo de calidad". Realmente eso no tenía sentido, pues Lily no era la única que gustaba de "sociabilizar" con desconocidos y como resultado la que estaría sola y dando botes de un lugar a otro sería ella. Y bueno, sí era culpa de ellas, eran sus hermanas mayores ¡Maldición! Y siempre la estaban metiendo en líos._

_Pero reconociendo la realidad, el problema no era ir de fiesta con sus hermanas, pues a la menor de las Waterflower le encantaba divertiste, sino saber con quién se encontraría en ese lugar… o mejor dicho. __**El no saber absolutamente nada del lugar.**_

_Lo que tenía claro es que Tracey y Brock estarían ahí, dos de sus mejores amigos, quienes últimamente se mostraban en actitudes sospechosas o misteriosas para Misty. Quizás esa era la razón de fondo por la que había aceptado asistir a la fiesta, podría ver de cerca en que se estaban metiendo sus dos amigos y podría interferir si lo consideraba necesario__**. Sí, ella era la menor, pero la más madura de todo el grupo.**_

_Sin embargo apenas habían llegado su expresión cambió radicalmente._

_- ¿Esto es la fiesta? – preguntó incrédula sin bajarse del auto y aferrándose al cinturón._

_- Bueno… habría que mirarla con buena cara – dijo Violet mientras se bajaba del copiloto._

_- La verdad, está horrible – se quejó Daisy, causando una risita en sus hermanas – pero ya estamos aquí… ¡A divertirnos!_

_Lily ya se les había adelantado y se encontraba fuera del auto comenzando a bailar con la música que se oía._

_Misty suspiró por quinta vez en la noche y se resignó mientras echaba un nuevo vistazo al edificio viejo que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Estaba segura que una de las pocilgas que pasaban siempre en las películas de matones y policías lucía más acogedora que ese lugar. Pero intentó ser considerada y no juzgar el libro por su portada, por lo que se dedicó a observar a la gente que ya se encontraba bebiendo en el lugar. Error. __**Grave error.**_

_- Veamos quién está por aquí – pensó con rapidez, aunque nuevamente su sexto sentido se activó y las ganas de salir corriendo se hicieron presentes apenas comenzó a escanear a las personas que compartían no tan sanamente. __**¿Esos eran los amigos de Tracey y Brock?**_

_Alrededor había cinco chicas de su edad o tal vez menores que la miraban con cara de pocos amigos. En ese mismo instante agradeció al cielo no haber seguido el consejo de sus hermanas y optar por su siempre cómodas converse azules, sus jeans desgastados y una chaqueta gris._

_A diferencia de sus hermanas, ella estaba tranquila con su tenida, las demás jóvenes no se caracterizaban por su sencillez, cada una en su estilo se hacían notar, en serio, lo hacían. De hecho, Misty estaba segura que más de una chica quería golpearlas por el carro o por lo que llevaban puesto, pero decidió cerrar la boca y evitar más comentarios._

_Dos muchachos salieron de una casona con un vaso de cerveza. Al ver a las jóvenes, ambos sonrieron y se acercaron a saludar._

_Se trataba de Brock y Tracey respectivamente; el primero a quién conocían desde el jardín de infantes, lugar que compartió con Daisy, y ya eran tantos los años de amistad que era considerado como un hermano más para todas. El joven vestía unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta color café y una camisa abierta del mismo tono._

_Avanzando a su lado con una andar despreocupado se acercaba Tracey, cabello verdoso, ojos marrones enormes, llenos de emoción y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Vecino de las jóvenes de toda una vida y compañero de clase de Lily. Además del novio de la rubia hace un par de meses. Quién diría, insistir tanto rindió sus frutos._

_**La cercanía de ambos jóvenes con las muchachas los había vuelto muy amigos.**_

- Hey, Mist. No sabía que te iban estas fiestas- dijo Tracey en tono jovial, pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro de su novia.

- No, no me van - respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

- En realidad no deberías estar aquí - dijo Brock en tono serio - ¿En qué pensaban? Misty aún es menor de edad.

- Relájate Brock, es solo una fiesta ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – preguntó Violet sonriente.

- Además estaremos con ella en todo momento – agregó Daisy con una sonrisa que los convenció por un momento.

**Sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido.**

Misty no sabía cómo, pero un segundo después se encontraba sola, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano mirando a su alrededor con fingido interés y sobreactuado asombro.

La denominada fiesta se estaba desarrollando con total naturalidad, tanto dentro como fuera de_l _lugar aunque claro, **llamarle total naturalidad era sarcasmo en su mejor expresión. **Al menos en la vida de Misty, todo lo que había visto hasta entonces en la fiesta estaba lejos de ser algo normal.

Personas quemando cosas para hacer una fogata y jugar con el humo, como si involucionar fuera la onda y pertenecer a tribus que adoraban el fuego como a uno de sus tantos dioses fuera parte de la vida cotidiana, o mejor aún, quitarse la ropa, bailar sin una pizca de vergüenza y ser el centro de las miradas de los chicos más calientes de la fiesta fuera el ideal de chica. Y claro el premio era una habitación cuya puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero que de vez en cuando se escuchaban sonidos extraños saliendo de ella, dónde los _enamorados_ de una noche al parecer la pasaban bastante bien.

Brock le había dicho que por su seguridad se mantuviera lejos del patio, argumentando que las personas que se encontraban en ese espacio de la casa no eran de confianza. Misty por su parte, había fruncido el ceño, aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle quién dentro de esa fiesta podía serlo.

Y aunque sus amigos volvían a ratos, dos horas después de haber entrado en la reunión, la pelirroja estaba aburrida, algo asustada, pero más que nada aburrida. Tracey había desaparecido, y extrañamente, Daisy también. Para su alivio, no los había visto pasar hacia la "habitación del miedo" como la denominó luego de un rato de escuchar azotes contra la frágil puerta de madera y algunos gritos. Mejor así. Vaya a saber qué cosas se estarían llevando a cabo dentro de esas cuatro paredes o peor aún, entre cuántos.

Unos metros más allá de donde ella estaba sentada, Lily se veía aprisionada contra la pared por el cuerpo de un tipo. Por más que lo intentaba, todavía no podía distinguir donde empezaba el joven y donde terminaba su hermana, y honestamente por su sanidad mental había optado por dejar de mirarlos.

Brock aparecía por momentos palmoteándole la espalda y Violeta bailaba "animadamente" con dos muchachos.

Misty suspiró sonoramente por, bueno ya había perdido la cuenta y enfocó la vista en su vaso de cerveza.

- ¿Quién demonios la había mandado a estar ahí? – pensó con fastidio. Y la verdad se culpó por ser tan idiota. Si se iba en ese momento nadie lo notaría. Ir andando hasta su casa era una idea tentadora, pero eso implicaba un secuestro, asalto, violación, o en el peor de los casos las tres cosas juntas. Bueno, francamente… sentía que estar en la calle con esos peligros o dentro de esa casa con todas esas personas alcoholizadas era exactamente lo mismo. Por lo que se paró e intentó, una vez más, buscar a sus amigos con la mirada. No los encontró por supuesto, Lily no estaba en _su_ pared, ni Violet bailando con los muchachos - Se van al diablo - susurró mientras se largaba de ahí, agregando a su lista el ser atropellada por algún ebrio al volante o abducida por marcianos aunque esto último sonara divertido, al menos estaría ocupada el resto del fin de semana.

Salió, y el frío aire de invierno la atrapó. Maldición, no había considerado que el frío también podía ser un impedimento para que volviera caminando. Pero no importaba, no iba a volver allí dentro con todos esos locos.

Sacó su celular para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Brock, dentro de todo parecía el más sensato. Fuera donde fuera que estaba, lo leería cuando se desocupara de las actividades que, probablemente, estaba llevando a cabo junto con alguna chica. En el momento en que guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó, tal vez la abducción no era una idea tan descabellada.

La puerta que había cruzado hacía poco, se había convertido en un campo de batalla entre dos jóvenes. Ambos cayeron al suelo entre golpes y patadas siendo seguidos por una gran multitud que abandonaba la casa, expectante a ver quién sería el ganador de ese encuentro. Con gritos o abucheos, animaban a que los puñetazos no terminaran aunque se viera una notable diferencia de fuerza entre los luchadores.

Por su parte, los dos hombres no detenían sus golpes y empujones, aunque hubiera una minoría de las personas que les pedían que pararan.

La cosa empeoró aún más cuando uno de los dos contrincantes, el moreno, sacó un pequeño cuchillo, causando que el corazón de Misty se acelerara ya se imaginara en una pequeña sala de la policía como testigo de un asesinato.

Pero antes de que pudiera utilizarlo, dos personas salieron de la casa con rapidez.

- ¡K ya basta! – dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Y para su descontento, eran Tracey y Brock.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen Tracey y Brock con un matón como ese? – susurró Misty con molestia. Definitivamente ese par tendría una charla de aquellas con ella.

Ambos, corrieron hacia la pelea e intentaron sacar al moreno encima del otro chico. Lo cual no fue nada sencillo, el pelinegro no tenía interés en dejar de pelear.

- ¡Suéltame, mataré a este hijo de puta! – gritó el chico denominado K fuera de sus cabales.

- ¡No vas a hacer nada, cálmate! – ordenó Tracey, sujetándolo con más fuerza pero apenas pudiendo agarrarlo firmemente.

- ¡K, basta! – pidió Brock, imitando las palabras antes dichas por Tracey.

Pero el pelinegro no tenía la menor intención de hacerles caso, y se movía intentando soltarse con torpeza de ambos chicos. Mientras su contrincante yacía en el suelo, inconsciente y lo suficiente herido como para no continuar peleando.

- Chicos, los vecinos llamaron a la policía – la voz alarmada de un muchacho se hizo presente en medio de todo el lío.

Eso fue como una descarga eléctrica para Misty.

- ¿La policía? ¡No puede ser! – gritó la joven con nerviosismo, no siendo escuchada ya que el alboroto era enorme.

- Muy bien, ya fue suficiente – dijo Brock, al momento que con una fuerza poco vista en él, le daba un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago al pelinegro, quién por la falta de aire cayó al suelo.

- Ok, eso no se lo esperaba. Brock era el tranquilo, el sensato – pensó Misty sin poder moverse.

Misty miraba todo el desorden de gente desde un lugar apartado, asustada, sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer y sin duda deseando que los malditos marcianos aparecieran y se la llevaran. Sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo y volvió la vista, atemorizada, pero agradeciendo que fuera un rostro conocido.

- ¡Vamos Mist! – dijo Brock.

Y, sin más, comenzó a correr de la mano con ella. Las sirenas de la policía ya se podían escuchar; estaban cerca. Se apartaron del gentío desesperados por conseguir refugio y llegaron a un callejón en donde esperaba un auto en marcha, junto con dos personas dentro. Tracey de conductor, y el pelinegro del cuchillo de copiloto. Al verlo, Misty detuvo su andar de forma violenta y clavó los pies en la tierra.

¿Acaso Brock espera que me suba a ese auto con ese maniático? Claro, que ellos pierdan lo poco que tenían de cordura no significaba que yo también lo haga - pensó decidida.

- Misty ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, tirando de su mano - ¡Tenemos que irnos!

- No. Yo no me subiré al auto con esa persona - le susurró, asustada – Iré con mis hermanas.

- El carro de las chicas salió hace dos minutos – gritó Tracey por la ventanilla.

- Mierda, siempre me hacen lo mismo – se quejó la joven, aún sin moverse.

- Por favor, Misty, luego te explico, no te hará nada, ¡vamos ya! – exigió utilizando aún más fuerza.

- Brock, tenía un cuchillo – le señaló la chica - ¿Acaso él no estaba ahí? - pensó.

- Lo sé – respondió el moreno – pero no te hará nada lo juro.

Logró mover a la pelirroja e inmediatamente la acomodó dentro del auto. Tras cerrar la puerta, Tracey aceleró a todo lo que daba y se alejó lo más que pudo del edificio donde horas antes se desarrollaba una simple fiesta.

- Si la policía no nos atrapa... – pensó Misty para luego reaccionar tras esa frase - ¡Dios! ¡La policía! No lo puedo creer.

Definitivamente ya estaba en su lista del día siguiente asesinar a sus amigos para luego revivirlos y darle un sermón de aquellos. **No señor, no se irían limpios de esta.**

Recorrieron las calles a toda velocidad. Ninguno de los cuatro había pronunciado palabra desde que se habían cerrado las puertas de ese auto. La mano de Misty aún se encontraba aferrada a la de Brock quien sudaba frío pensando en qué le diría a la chica a su lado para explicar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pues estaba seguro que la pelirroja ya estaba preparando un discurso para los cinco. Y era más que conocido el carácter explosivo que tenía.

- Parece que no nos encontraron – dijo Tracey rompiendo el silencio.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó el copiloto, señalando un patrullero de policía que se cruzaba frente a ellos, exigiendo que se detuvieran a través de una bocina.

El conductor realizó una maniobra y dio vuelta el auto para manejar a toda velocidad en la dirección opuesta a la de la policía. Brock giró la cabeza para analizar la situación.

- Está cerca, pero creo que aún no les ha avisado a los otros. Es ahora, K.

Como si fuera algo obvio, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para sacar algo desde abajo del asiento. Cuando le quitó el seguro a la pequeña arma que ahora sostenía entre sus dedos, Misty pasó saliva, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba.

Mierda como si un cuchillo no fuera suficiente. ¿Tiene un arma? ¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí? – pensó - ¡Debería estar durmiendo, maldición, no siendo perseguida por la policía y menos compartiendo el auto con un delincuente juvenil!

El portador del arma bajó el vidrio del auto y apuntó hacia el patrullero que los seguía desde cerca. Sin dejarle tiempo para que reaccionara, disparó dos tiros perfectamente hacia las llantas delanteras del auto policíaco, el cual perdió el control y se estrelló contra un poste de luz que coronaba una esquina.

Satisfecho, volvió a meter su cuerpo dentro del auto y guardó el arma de donde la había sacado. Inmediatamente, giró sobre sí y miró el rostro pálido y asustado de Misty.

- Creo que la hemos traumado de por vida – río con tono jovial, dejando ver dos marcados hoyuelos.

- ¿De por vida? No creía – pensó la joven espantada - ¡Para toda la eternidad!

…

_¿Y bien?_

_Subiré capítulo una vez por semana. ¡Está re jurado!_

_Espero que les guste y comenten. ¿Qué les parece esta versión de personajes? ¿Quién es K? ¿Quién es el chico que estaba en el suelo?_

_Veamos si las preguntas se responden en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Sorpresas no tan agradables

Capitulo dos: **SORPRESAS NO TAN AGRADABLES **

Luego de tantos ruidos inesperados –coches acelerando, disparos, choques- un poco de silencio era agradecido, **aunque no fuera cómodo del todo.**

La persecución había terminado, al menos por parte de la policía porque Misty estaba preparando un discurso de aquellos para sus amigos y sería capaz de ir al fin del mundo con tal que la oyeran.

Tracey estacionó el auto en una casa bastante acogedora, fachada agradable a la vista, cuidada, nadie pensaría que se trataba de la casa de un delincuente juvenil como era K. Apenas se detuvo el auto el joven de cabellos oscuros, bajó del vehículo y entró en la casa luego de buscar sus llaves en el pantalón. Ni siquiera se molestó en invitar al trio de jóvenes que mantenían el silencio en el vehículo.

Brock buscó la mirada del peliverde a través del espejo retrovisor. **Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a despertar el carácter podrido de la pelirroja.** Sin embargo, ésta abrió la puerta en silencio y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

- Mist ¿Dónde vas? Tu casa está lejos – dijo Brock bajando del auto y dándole alcance con facilidad. Más solo logró que la joven se detuviera - ¿Podemos explicarte?

- ¿¡Explicarme!? ¿Crees que alguna explicación que me des puede sonar razonable? – gritó la joven al momento que se giraba con brusquedad. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos verdeazulados - Me quedó todo muy claro – dijo con más calma – yo creí conocerlos… pero hoy, hoy me he dado cuenta que no son más que extraños para mí.

- Misty… – susurró Tracey dolido. Había bajado del carro y estaba al lado de Brock con la mirada baja - es más sencillo de lo que…

- ¿Sencillo? ¿Acaso viste el espectáculo que acaban de hacerme pasar? ¿O solo yo arranqué de la policía? – gritó descontrolada – por todos los cielos, ese tipo le disparo a la policía – susurró señalando la puerta que continuaba abierta - ¿Quién rayos es y cómo demonios lo conocieron? ¿Desde cuándo frecuentan esa clase de gente?

- Es mi primo – dijo Tracey cerrando los ojos – su familia se mudó hace un par de meses.

- ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él? – preguntó la joven confundida.

- No lo creí importante. Vivía lejos, no conoces a toda mis familia Mist – dijo el peliverde bajándole el perfil al asunto y subiendo el auto otra vez.

Mientras que Brock continuaba a su lado en silencio. Había tantas cosas que quería contarle, pero Misty era solo una niña, a pesar de que todos quisieran verla como alguien mayor y más madura. Recién había cumplido los 17 años y siendo la menor del grupo debían protegerla. **No causarle problemas como siempre hacían**.

- Son… mis amigos – dijo Brock entrecortado. Era lo único que podía articular, ante la mirada amenazante de su amiga – debes confiar en nosotros.

- ¡Qué amigos te gastas! - se burló la pelirroja – Supongo que cada día es una aventura diferente. ¿Mañana asaltarán un banco o algo así?

- Mist, no es…

- ¿Qué pasó con Gary? ¿Con Rudy? Esos si eran sus amigos. Los conocíamos de toda una vida. ¿Acaso son muy aburridos para ustedes? ¡En ellos sí se podía confiar!

- Ellos también estaban ahí – dijo Brock. Aliviado de no tener la presión sobre él en esos momentos.

¿Ellos también? ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a la gente que creyó conocer?

- No los vi allí dentro – alegó la pelirroja en tono desafiante.

- Es porque… ellos estaban en el… patio – susurró el moreno.

**Misty intentó procesar la información y solo otra pregunta de formuló en sus labios.**

- No puede ser. Tú dijiste que allí estaban…

- ¿Podemos entrar? – Interrumpió Tracey con las manos en los bolsillos – Si pasa la policía y nos reconoce tendremos problemas, ya entré el auto.

- ¿Entremos un momento? – pidió Brock – Luego Tracey nos llevará a casa.

- No, me voy sola – respondió la joven sin moverse.

- Es peligroso – demandó Tracey.

- ¿Peligroso? ¿En serio? - el sarcasmo de Misty se notó en cada palabra.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron los hombros desanimados. No tenía sentido discutir con ella.

- Solo unos minutos – pidió el joven con delicadeza.

- Luego los dejaré en la puerta lo prometo – dijo Tracey - es tan solo para despistar a la policía.

- ¿No te quedarás a hacer vida social con tu primito? Dormir a esta hora es muy temprano para él ¿No crees?

- Vamos Mist…

La joven lo pensó por un momento y suspiró. Después de todo lo que pasó esa noche**. ¿Qué importaba seguir en riesgo por unos minutos más?**

- Como quieran – dijo la pelirroja alzando los hombros – pero estaré en el garaje.

Brock suspiró, al menos era mejor que nada.

La joven entró por el portón por donde Tracey había entra el vehículo justo a tiempo cuando un vehículo policial hacía su entrada por la calle lateral.

La pelirroja espero que ambos jóvenes ingresaran nuevamente a la casa y volvió a suspirar. Apoyo su espalda en el vehículo y cerró los ojos por un momento. No podía creer todo lo que había vivido tan solo minutos atrás. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. La sensación de tranquilidad la invadió a penas se lo colocó en la boca y prendió el encendedor. **Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.**

Aunque todos le dijeran que fumar era demasiado dañino para su salud era en esos momentos donde no le importaba en absoluto su salud. El sentimiento que la traspasaba al probar una calada de ese pedazo de veneno no se comparaba con nada. **Era su vicio y sabía que era malo, pero en fin…de algo debía morir algún día. ¿Verdad?**

- ¿Me das fuego?

La voz que escucho de pronto la sobresaltó un poco, pero no demasiado. Después de esa noche, dudaba que algo la sorprendiera del todo otra vez.

Tomándose su tiempo escaneó al chico con la mirada. Cabello negro alborotado por el viento, ojos color caramelo bastante cálido y piel bronceada.

En silencio, le extendió el encendedor dejando que él lo tomara con tranquilidad, entregándole una sonrisa enmarcada en un par de hoyuelos. Tras encender su propio cigarrillo, expulsó el humo con satisfacción y volvió a succionar sin apuro.

- Gracias – respondió con soltura.

Se mantuvieron callados, cada uno en lo suyo, fumando a su tiempo, metidos en sus propios pensamientos. No es que tuvieran que hablar ni que se conocerán desde mucho tiempo. Misty por su parte, no tenía intenciones de relacionarse con ese moreno. Sin embargo el plan de quedarse callada e ignorarlo cambió radicalmente al escuchar que él intentaba entablar conversación.

- Oye, lamento que hayas tenido que ver lo de antes… no creo que estés acostumbrada a eso.

Misty volvió su mirada incrédula hacia el chico para descubrir que éste también la estaba mirado. Allí, fumando plácidamente y en una pose despreocupada, no parecía tan peligroso que digamos. **Y aunque lo intentara, mantener silencio no parecía muy educado.**

- No hay problema. Supongo que habrá alguna explicación de la que, a estas alturas, ya no quiero saber.

La risa del joven no se hizo esperar y tras darle otra calada a su cigarrillo, continuó hablando.

- Soy K.

Misty le sostuvo la mirada y luego habló sin pensar.

- ¿K? ¿Qué clase de nombre escondes tras K? ¿Kimberly? – luego cerró la boca de pronto. Era increíble cómo podía tener tanta confianza a pesar de haber visto de lo que era capaz, en tan solo una noche. Sin embargo el joven solo soltó una carcajada.

- Ketchum. Ash Ketchum – dijo el joven con naturalidad - Nadie tiene permitido llamarme así.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente y expulsó el humo de su boca.

- Soy Misty Waterflower, amiga de los chicos.

- Lo sé, ellos hablan mucho de ti, Mist - dijo el joven dando la otra calada a su cigarrillo. La aludida arrugó el entrecejo. Mmm, no le gustaba la confianza. ¿Quién le había dicho que podía llamarla con su sobrenombre? Como si pudiera leerle la mente, K agregó - Perdón si no te gusta que desconocidos te llamen Mist. Es que, ellos viven diciendo así. Ya casi no creo que te llames de otra forma.

Una sonrisa cautelosa se posicionó en el rostro de ella. Así que sus amigos hablaban de ella con sus amigos ¿eh?

- ¿De dónde los conoces?

- Volví a la ciudad hace unos meses. Tracey es un primo y al parecer él y Brock son muy amigos – luego de un momento pareció medir lo que pronto iba a decir – **mis padres creen que Tracey será una buena influencia para mí.**

Al parecer no está funcionando – pensó Misty. Tan solo asintió lentamente y volvió la vista al frente. ¿Debía seguir preguntando o simplemente quedarse callada? Quería saber más del ambiente en donde estaban metiendo sus amigos, algo le decía que el culpable de todo era ese chico frente a ella.

- ¿Por qué estabas peleando con ese tipo? – preguntó en cambio.

K dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y tiró la colilla lejos de ellos.

- Se lo merecía. Tendría que haberlo matado.

- Oh ¿Acaso no era esa tu intención desde un principio? – dijo Misty.

- ¿Qué era mi intención? – K sonrió - ¿Quieres apostar?

**No supo por qué pero esas pocas palabras le dieron escalofríos.** Quedó callada y con la vista en el suelo, provocando la risa de su acompañante.

- Nos vemos – saludó antes de meterse a la casa sin esperar respuesta a cambio.

Misty humedeció sus labios y tiró la colilla apagada en la vereda del vecino. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar sobre ese tipo? Hablando así no parecía el mismo loco que había sacado un arma para dispararle a la policía.

Metió su mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó nuevamente la caja de cigarrillos. ¿Qué necesidad había habido para que la noche fuera tan agitada?

**Maldición, quería ir a casa y regañar a sus hermanas.**

Brock, Misty y Tracey realizaron el viaje de regreso en silencio. Las luces de la casa Waterflower aún continuaban encendidas, las hermanas Waterflower abrieron la puerta antes que Misty lo hiciera.

- ¡Dónde demonios estabas metida! – gritó Daisy con exagerada desesperación.

- O sea, te hemos llamado y no contestas – dijo Lily somnolienta. Misty miró su celular ignorando a las jóvenes y pasando a la cocina. En la pantalla leía "5 llamadas perdidas".

- Daisy, cariño yo te llame para avisarte que Misty estaba con nosotros – dijo Tracey con ternura besando a su novia.

- ¡Misty! – gritó Violet ofuscada - ¿Te mataría avisar?

Misty negó con la cabeza y dejó su chaqueta sobre el sillón. Solo quería dormir; y olvidarse por un rato de todo lo que tuviera que ver con persecuciones, armas o morenos psicópatas.

**Mañana se ocuparía de sus hermanas.**

Se digirió a su cuarto sin decir otra palabra.

- Oye Mist… - le llamó Brock con preocupación - …discúlpame por lo que pasó antes. Te juro que no volverá a suceder.

La pelirroja expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y continuó su camino sin voltear. Esperaba que no volviera a suceder.

Antes de cerrar la puerta escuchó murmullos, al parecer Tracey y Brock estaban bajando el escándalo que habían intentado hacer las hermanas Waterflower.

A la mañana siguiente Misty se despertó con el olor a tostadas y café recién preparado. Sonrió en su cama y luego de estirarse se levantó frotándose los ojos.

Sorpresa fue lo que obtuvo al ver a sus tres hermanas con una enorme sonrisa. Daisy le extendió un brazo y le entregó un tazón de café, Violet unas tostadas y Lily una jarra de leche tibia.

- ¿Piensan comprarme con café y un par de tostadas? Me deben una muy larga explicación – Misty se cruzó de brazos frente a sus hermanas quienes compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Sabían que su pequeña hermanita no se las dejaría pasar tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Mist? – preguntó Daisy, acongojada. Ella más que nadie estaba al tanto de cómo era la menor cuando se enojaba y, realmente, no quería verla en ese estado.

- No lo sé, por ejemplo ¿Ustedes sabían cómo era la "fiesta"? ¿Estaban enteradas que podría aparecer la policía? Parecía que sabían muy bien qué hacer, reaccionaron súper rápido… - Comenzó a enumerar la pelirroja, a medida que hablaba su voz iba subiendo de tono.

Violet estrujó sus manos sin dejar de mirar el suelo y Lily comenzó a buscar cosas en la cocina, por lo que Daisy se vio en la obligación de contestar.

- B-bueno… podía ser que… Tracey me hubiera dicho que existía la… eh… posibilidad de que haya peleas y todo eso…

- ¿¡Y aun así quisieron ir! ¡Y me llevaron a mí, que es lo peor! – explotó la pelirroja - No, no ¿Saben que es lo peor? ¡Qué me dejaron allí! ¿Qué clase de hermanas MAYORES son?

- Sabes que no reaccionamos muy bien bajo presión – se defendió Daisy, buscando ayuda en sus hermanas menores.

- Además, nunca pensamos que K se pondría que pelear con alguien… - agregó Violet.

- ¿Conocen a K? – inquirió la menor. ¿Acaso había sido la única que desconocía la identidad de ese chico?

- Todo el mundo lo conoce. Es famoso entre los que estaban en la fiesta. Nadie quiere meterse con él... – dijo Daisy.

- Es por eso que, cuando comenzó la pelea, todos dijeron que ese tipo sería hombre muerto y nadie quiso separarlos. – terminó Violet.

- Solo Brock y Tracey se animaron – continuó Misty.

- Es obvio, Tracey es su primo y Brock está pasando mucho tiempo con ellos últimamente.

Misty comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación de la casa que compartía con sus hermanas. Finalmente decidió abrir el balcón y respirar algo de aire puro.

- ¿Saben lo peligroso que es ese chico?- preguntó desde allí.

- ¿Quién? ¿K? – preguntó Daisy, la había seguido.

- ¿Quién más? ¡Amenazó con matarlo, con una navaja! Y luego le disparó a un auto de policía que nos perseguía. ¿Creen que es normal que los chicos se junten con personas así?

Violet miró por la ventana, nerviosa.

- Bueno, eso suena mucho a K, Tracey me contó que ha tenido algunos problemas de… conducta y por eso sus padres se han mudado para acá. La idea es que Tracey sea una buena influencia.

- Si, eso dijo – agregó Misty pensativa.

- Relájate Mist, es un buen chico – agregó Violet con una sonrisa. **Mala idea, debió seguir callada.**

Misty abrió los ojos ante ese comentario. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Buen chico? La persona que había disparado y huido de la policía, la cual había querido asesinar a otro chico por no decir que lo había molido a golpes… ¡Buena persona! ¿Acaso estaban todos locos?

Decidió no decir nada. Toda esa situación la superaba completamente.

- Tendencias a ser violento… – repitió Misty incrédula – Creo que es más que eso.

- Tracey no miente – agregó Daisy – me he juntado con ellos, unas cuantas veces y, más allá de todo, parece bueno cuando quiere. Es gracioso y me trata bien.

Misty alzó una ceja para no preguntar si de verdad estaba hablando en serio o si no se había confundido de persona. **Luego recordó que Daisy era la hermana mayor y que debía ser ella la encargada de las vidas de las demás y no al revés.**

La pelirroja, se tragó sus palabras, sacó su caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo y prendió uno.

- Dijiste que los dejarías – lanzó Violet, mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Sí, y ustedes dijeron que la pasaría bien en la fiesta y me terminó persiguiendo la policía. Estamos a mano - alegó fulminándolas con la mirada.

Lily apareció de pronto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cortando el denso ambiente que se había formado.

- Chicas, tenemos una fiesta esta noche – dijo sonriente mostrando el teléfono.

- ¡No! Nada de fiestas ni de chicos ni de nada – replicó Misty al instante. - ¡No quiero volver a ir una pocilga llena de gente rara!

- Bueno, vas a tener que ir tragándose tus palabras, feita, porque no es en una pocilga. – comentó la pelirosa.

- ¿Ah no? ¿En dónde es, entonces? – preguntó sin más.

Lily le extendió el celular.

- Es en tu casa.

Misty rodó los ojos vencida. No, no podía con 3 hermanas locas y dos amigos irresponsables.

¡Eso era demasiado!

…

Técnicamente es lunes por la noche. ¿Aún vale verdad? xd

En fin, suelo responder los review de forma general, pero como la autora original responde cada uno haré lo mismo en este fic!

**L' Fleur Noir**: Me alegro que te gustara ^^ y bueno, sí, K es Ash, era bastante predecible. Ahora ¿Él del suelo? Creo que no tiene importancia, al menos por ahora. Saludos linda!

**Ladystar:** ¡Lo sé! Es una historia grandiosa y por lo mismo no me parece justo que personas que no siguen el TAKARI no la lean. Gracias por comentar y descuida, entiendo perfectamente tu posición. Saludos!

**Red20:** Gracias por tu comprensión, la verdad no me considero carente de ideas pero si de mi perseverancia para continuar una historia. Pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te siga pareciendo interesante. Saludos!

**MayHimemiya:** ¿Aún cuenta cómo lunes en la noche? Espero que sí u.u Saludos!

**Observador del destino:** Lamentablemente si seguiste la historia por Hikari x Takeru no podré sorprenderte con la trama, como he dicho es una adaptación por lo que trataré de que sea lo más parecida a la historia escrita por ella. ¡Espero estar a la altura! Si puedo sorprendente de alguna manera será en esta: Solo podré un final, y bueno ese suspenso lo mantendré hasta entonces jeje. Saludos y gracias por comentar!

**Joseto1945:** Gracias! Y bueno, sí, era bastante predecible jeje. Saludos!

Gracias por sus review gente linda! Espero este capítulo también sea de su agrado. Nos vemos pronto!


	3. ¿Quién eres?

Capitulo tres: **¿QUIÉN ERES?**

Misty cerró la puerta de su habitación haciendo gala de toda la fuerza que tenía. Si sus hermanas harían una fiesta en casa no significaba que ella tenía que estar ahí. Bien podría mantenerse en su habitación hasta que todos se fueran, aunque eso significará estar encerrada por… unas 12 horas.

**No, no era buena idea.**

Se puso la almohada sobre el rostro y fingió tener ganas de dormir. Sin embargo el sonido de la puerta de calle –abriendo y cerrándose cada cierto tiempo- la distraía enormemente.

¿Quiénes estarían en su casa?

Obviamente estaban Brock y Tracey. Y eso significaba que su nueva adquisición –el primo, delincuente- debía estar ahí. Se estremeció al pensar en ello.

¿Qué pasaba si se peleaban en su casa?

Ya se imaginaba al día siguiente, toda la sala cubierta por cintas de la policía y los vecinos señalando el lugar del crimen.

**Qué horror**.

Violet intentó convencer tres veces a su hermana pequeña. **No era sencillo.** La última vez tenía un vaso con vodka naranja –el trago favorito de Misty- y luego de sonreírle, le dijo con cuidado.

- Mist, ¿No quieres ir un rato? Los chicos están también – le preguntó ofreciéndole su vaso.

Demasiado tentador.

- Vaya Violet, gracias por invitarme a una fiesta en MI casa.

- Mist, el sarcasmo no es necesario. Vamos – le animó.

Qué demonios. No podía pasar la noche entera en su habitación y obviamente no podría dormir.

Se sorprendió al salir de su habitación y ver al menos cincuenta personas, por todos lados, algunos bailando entre ellas y otras bebiendo a destajo. Los menos pudorosos se habían apoderado de los sillones y se manoseaban en frente de todos. ¡A las 10 de la noche! Misty no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría más tarde. No lo pensó dos veces y le puso seguro a su habitación. **Pase lo que pase, no sería en su cuarto.**

A lo lejos divisó a Tracey y Daisy besándose como si no hubiese mañana y Lily hacia lo mismo con un muchacho que Misty no había visto jamás.

Bebió del vaso de vodka naranja y luego de dejarlo vació decidió salir al patio, seguramente ahí había menos gente. **Error.** El patio trasero estaba atestado de personas desconocidas.

Bufó molesta, había dejado los cigarrillos en su habitación y volver ahí, pasando entre esos bailarines no era una buena alternativa. Tendría que aguantarse.

- Hola.

En medio de todo el bullicio, una voz se hizo escuchar. Estaba bastante cerca de todos modos. La pelirroja miró a quien la saludaba con una sonrisa y ella solo pudo suspirar y esconder la cabeza entre las manos.

- Parece que no te gusta mucho que estemos acá – replicó K, sentándose a su lado.

- La verdad es que no – se sinceró ella, volviendo la vista.

El moreno le sonrió de forma conciliadora y le ofreció un cigarrillo que se estaba consumiendo entre sus dedos. Misty lo aceptó, curiosamente eran de sus favoritos. Sintió un extraño agradecimiento hacia él.

- Al parecer no sabías nada de la fiesta – afirmó el pelinegro.

- Lily es así – se lamentó la joven luego de darle una calada al cigarrillo - Tendrá que limpiar todo mañana, bueno. No lo hará – se quejó la muchacha regresando el cigarrillo a su dueño.

K volvió a reír mirando el cielo nocturno.

- ¿Has visto a Brock? – preguntó Misty curiosa, solo había visto a Tracey adentro.

- Por ahí, con una chica.

- ¿Violet? – preguntó la pelirroja con un dejo de esperanza. Siempre había querido que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

**No iba a pasar.**

- ¿Tu hermana? – preguntó K sin comprender del todo - No, no creo que haya sido ella.

- ¿Su novia? – preguntó con decepción. ¿Brock tenía novia y no se lo había dicho?

Esa pregunta pareció causarle mucha gracia al pelinegro, porque no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Creo que lo conoces mejor que yo, Misty – dijo alzando los hombros – Brock no tiene novia, no la podría conservar más de dos días. Ya sabes es demasiado... enamoradizo.

**Sí, por eso Brock y Violet nunca iban a estar juntos.**

Tracey sin embargo era un hombre muy fiel o al menos lo era con Daisy. Ella lo tenía loco.

¿Qué había de K?

- ¿Tú eres igual? – no pudo evitar curiosear acerca de él.

El pelinegro la miró de forma seductora y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Estas interesada en mí? – esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

Misty fue quién rio fuertemente ahora.

- No lo creo Ash – dijo sorprendida por la complicidad de sus palabras.

Ambos rieron por unos segundos y quedaron mirándose sin quitar la sonrisa.

Misty no pudo evitar pensar, que así, no parecía mala persona. Luego suspiro, necesitaba cigarrillos, pero no pensaba volver a entrar a su casa.

- Necesito ir a comprar cigarrillos. Por favor, cuida que no explote mi casa, ¿Sí?

Sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su patio hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la manga de su poleron amarillo.

- Otro deberá cuidarla, prefiero cuidar de ti – dijo caminando frente a ella.

Misty continuo su camino, no pudo articular otra palabra.

Cuando llegaron al local más cercano, Misty se encontró con su vecino y amigo Giorgio. O bueno, hubo un tiempo en que fueron bastante cercanos…

- Hey Mist – le saludó el joven de cabellos castaños. Él siempre atendía el negocio de sus padres por las noches. Apenas la vio entrar, extendió la mano y sacó una caja de cigarrillos, aquellos que Misty adoraba. La conocía muy bien - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, supongo – contestó la joven buscando el dinero para pagar.

- No suenas muy convencida – sonrió él, buscando cambio.

- No estoy convencida – corroboró la chica, regalándole una sonrisa a su vez.

El muchacho detrás del mostrador sonrió y continuó hablando un poco con Misty, hasta que su vista se desvió de ella y la posó en la persona que la había acompañado. K se encontraba apoyado contra la columna situada fuera de su tienda, el rostro de Giorgio cambió completamente. Misty siguió la trayectoria de los ojos claros de su amigo y se fijó en lo mismo que él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, algo inquieta. ¿Por qué sentía que algo no andaba bien?

- ¿Qué demonios haces con ese? – quiso saber el chico, sin despegar la mirada del pelinegro quien, ajeno a todo, mandaba mensajes con su celular.

- Estaba en mi casa. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Estaba en tu casa? – Repitió el muchacho, como si no lo creyera - ¿De verdad lo dejaste entrar a tu casa?

Misty entrecerró los ojos. ¿Acaso había alguna razón por la que K no debería estar en su casa? Bueno sí, era algo… rebelde. Pero no era para tanto. ¿Verdad?

- Tenemos una fiesta, y es primo de Tracey.

- ¿K es primo de Tracey? – volvió a preguntar Giorgio incrédulo - ¿Son amigos de Brock?

- Ok, me estas asustando – dijo Misty apoyando sus manos sobre el mostrador – Dime porque Ash no tendría que entrar a mi casa. ¿De qué lo conoces? – la joven se sintió aún más tonta. Realmente, ¿Todos conocían a ese chico menos ella?

Giorgio miró a Misty como si fuera una broma que estuviera preguntando esas cosas. Pero al ver el rostro de la chica, supo que de verdad no sabía.

- Me estas jodiendo Mist. K está metido hasta la cabeza con la droga. Todo el mundo lo sabe, por eso sus padres se trasladaron a este lado de la ciudad.

El rostro de Misty se mantuvo pasivo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Por qué no se sorprendía? ¿O era que ya se esperaba algo así? Humedeció sus labios un poco y miró a K por el reflejo del vidrio que había detrás del mostrador. Era difícil de creer; el hecho de que ese moreno de ojos oscuros y sonrisa encantadora fuera drogadicto o estuviera metido en esas movidas, era tan joven. Aunque, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cualquier cosa podía ser posible. **Además, ella no le conocía, no podía poner las manos al fuego por él.**

- Mist, te digo esto porque te quiero – Giorgio captó nuevamente toda su atención – Por todo lo que pasamos juntos. Aléjate de él.

La menor de las Waterflower pasó saliva y volvió la vista para ver al moreno, quien le sonrió al encontrar su mirada. Le devolvió el gesto y se giró para ver al comerciante.

- Lo tendré presente. Gracias G.

- De nada, hermosa, nos vemos.

- Adiós.

Salió fuera de la tienda y se encontró con el muchacho, quien despegó su espalda de la columna y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

- Te tardaste bastante.

- Sí, es un amigo. Hace mucho que no lo veía – mintió ella, naturalmente. K asintió guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ajusto su gorra y camino al lado de la muchacha.

- ¿Él te gusta? – preguntó K, para iniciar conversación.

- Pasado – corrigió Misty terminando de golpear la cajetilla de cigarrillos para luego abrirla. Él solo asintió.

Recorrieron el poco trayecto que quedaba en silencio, casa uno metido en lo suyo. Al llegar a la esquina, la música comenzó a escucharse.

- Bueno, parece que no explotó aún – comentó K, con tono bromista. La pelirroja solo asintió, pero detuvo su andar cuando Ash frenó de pronto.

- Misty si te molesta que estemos aquí, puedo decirles a todos que se vayan. No se me van a negar.

Los ojos verdeazulados de Misty lo escanearon de arriba abajo, repasando cada característica de su exterior. No entendía nada de ese muchacho. ¿Por qué intentaba tener contacto con ella? No era bonita, no era osada, no era una chica fácil como las que se encontraban dentro de su casa en ese momento – exceptuando a sus hermanas, o al menos a dos de ellas - ¿Qué demonios quería?

- Saldrían y me matarían a golpes – respondió graciosamente ante lo dicho por el chico.

Ketchum dio dos pasos hacia el frente para quedar cara a cara con la chica. Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y él entre abrió sus labios.

- Nunca dejaría que te hagan algo.

Lentamente, la mano derecha de él se deslizó por la fría piel del rostro de Misty y fue acercando su rostro al de ella. K no dejó de ver sus ojos en ningún momento. Estando a solo milímetros de que sus labios rozaran, Misty giró su cara y apartó la mirada.

Eso confundió a Ash. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Misty quitó la mano de K de su mejilla bruscamente y se alejó dos pasos más atrás. Luego, volvió a verlo mientras mordía su labio inferior.

- No te confundas, K. Te conozco hace un día. Y no me van estas cosas – dijo seriamente.

Tras sincerarse con el chico, esperó alguna reacción negativa… o cualquier cosa. Después de todo, estaba segura que no muchas chicas rechazaban un beso de un ardiente moreno como ese. **Podía no saber muchas cosas de él, pero era guapo y seguramente tenía mucha historia amorosa tras él.** Pero, en vez de recibir algún comentario despreocupado o altivo, Ketchum sonrió levemente.

- ¿Me crees si te digo que imaginé que dirías eso?

Misty arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque pensé que podía estar equivocado y porque… no resistí.

La chica suspiró en burla.

- Sí, claro. Ahora alguien como tú no puede resistirse a mí.

- ¡Es obvio que no puedo, eres súper ardiente, eres una diosa, eres todo! - comenzó a exclamar Ash, acercándose y brincando como despavorido alrededor de la muchacha, quien empezó a reír por ello.

- Estás enfermo – dijo entre risas – deja de hacer el idiota y entremos.

**¿Realmente ese chico era tan malo y estaba consumido por las drogas? **

- ¡Haré explotar tu maldita casa, chica! – dijo riendo.

- ¡Jajaja, ya cállate idiota! – rio Misty.

**Prefería pensar que no, al fin y al cabo, no volvería a verlo.**

…

Ññññ espero les guste el nuevo capítulo. Justo a las 00:00 (:

Ahora, respondo los review, muchas gracias por sus comentarios 3

**ElphabaLii**: Jajaja siii, bueno como dije la historia no es mía. Pero a medida que la iba adaptando se me pasó lo mismo por la mente jajaja. Saludos, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Susana**: Tranquila, eso no va a pasar de ninguna forma. Actualización todos los lunes es lo prometido.

**Escorpió **: Gracias! Me alegro mucho que te gustara. Ojala este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**MayHimemiya**: Si bueno, problemas de juventud. No sabes lo que se avecina 1313. Saludos!

**Red20**: Gracias por ser tan comprensivo! Por lo mismo he subido este capítulo antes. Ojala te guste también. Saludos.

**Observador del destino:** No se si tu tomar tu review como algo bueno o algo malo xd. En fin, espero sigas leyendo. Saludos!


	4. Promesas rotas

_Capítulo cuatro__: __**PROMESAS ROTAS**_

¿No lo volvería a ver? Sí, claro

De aquella suposición habían pasado casi dos semanas, donde las visitas de Ash a la casa Waterflower se hicieron inevitables. **El hecho de que los mayores regresaran a la universidad solo aceleró las cosas ya que Misty, Ash y Tracey se volvieron más inseparables aún.**

Como aquella tarde, donde ambos jóvenes habían quedado en casa de la muchacha a ver una película. Ahora, pelirroja y moreno se encontraban discutiendo en el supermercado por su siguiente compra.

- Demonios Ash, si te digo que compraremos chocolates es porque compraremos chocolates.

- Pero yo quiero helado.

- Pero es en mi casa dónde veremos la película, así que se compra lo que yo quiero – dijo Misty volteando a verlo con una mirada triunfal – Y no quiero más "peros" al respecto.

- Ya que – dijo vencido. El moreno torció el gesto produciendo, a su vez, uno de molestia que terminó por ser una sonrisa divertida.

Misty alzó el mentón y golpeó levemente su hombro, en señal de victoria.

- Yo siempre gano.

El vendedor los observaba con una mirada divertida aunque algo asustado. Esos dos habían estado más de quince minutos peleando por lo que llevarían de comida y en muchos momentos pensó que se golpearían por la intensidad de sus palabras, sin embargo todo parecía terminar bien para los tres. La chica extendió el dinero y le sonrió al hombre detrás del mostrador mientras K salía del lugar para prender su motocicleta y esperarla fumando.

Al salir Misty, portaba una sonrisa deslumbrante la cual no quitó al sentarse detrás de él y que contagió al moreno. Aceleró a una alta velocidad y se fueron del allí, bajo la sorprendida mirada del comerciante.

La pelirroja iba disfrutando del aire en su rostro y cabellos. Esa noche no hacía tanto frío como las anteriores y amaba dar vueltas con el tiempo así, la relajaba. Extrañamente, K iba a no menos de 70 km/h y aun así, se sentía tranquila.** Ya no tenía miedo al subirse con Ash a su moto, se había acostumbrado tras dos semanas de acercamiento.**

**No había una explicación de cómo ni por qué, pero en dos semanas las cosas habían cambiado, sobre todo entre la joven y el pelinegro.** Quienes se juntaban casi a diario para perder el tiempo juntos, dar vueltas en moto, jugar videojuegos o hacer cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, sin duda estaban aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones que tenía Misty. Por otro lado todos se extrañaban de verlos juntos, sobretodo Tracey y Brock, quienes recordaban perfectamente cómo se habían conocido y la primera reacción que había tenido ella con él, pero bueno, las mejores cosas en la vida no tienen una explicación clara.

Para Tracey sin embargo, era sorprendente también, la actitud de su primo, nunca había estado de esa forma con una chica y había estado tanto tiempo pendiente de ella, no que él supiera. Casi siempre se aburría a los pocos días.

**Sí, la relación de esos dos era extraña.** Nunca hablaban de temas serios, aunque Misty se muriera por sacar alguno… como por ejemplo, ¿Era verdad lo de las drogas? ¿Por qué estaba golpeándose con ese chico aquella noche? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que le resultaba peligroso pero fascinante al mismo tiempo?

En fin, suponía que habría mucho tiempo para hablar de ello.

- Fuiste demasiado lento – se burló Misty, sonriéndole – Casi haces que los helados se derritan

Ash levantó la vista, esperanzado, mientras estacionaba su moto.

- No jodas, Pecosa.

La pelirroja rio y le mostró el pote de helado con una enorme etiqueta: HELADO DE CHOCOLATE.

- Por eso te quiero – replicó él, acercándose para alborotarle los cabellos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Sigue haciendo eso y no te hablaré más, ya me tienes harta!

El comentario provocó, obviamente, la risa por parte del chico la cual contagió a la chica en poco tiempo. Entraron a su casa para encontrar a Tracey tirado en el sillón y a Lily saliendo más arreglada de la cuenta.

- ¿Una cita? – dijo Mist con burla.

- Nos vemos en la noche - respondió la joven guiñándole un ojo.

-Si sigues así, volverás a reprobar el último año – dijo Misty en suspiro, sin que la aludida alcanzara a oírla.

- Vamos Mist, a Lily le hacía falta madurar – dijo Tracey bebiendo cerveza.

- Mira quien lo dice, Tracey-me-tomo-un-año-sabático-Scketchit. Eso es vida – replicó la pelirroja yendo a preparar los helados.

- Me lo merecía - se quejó Tracey, alcanzándole la bebida a su primo – Hey, te llamó Richie.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué quería? – preguntó K, tomando un trago de cerveza.

- Hablar contigo sobre… bueno, **sabes qué.**

El moreno asintió y tomó su celular, el cual había olvidado de llevar ante los gritos de Misty de querer ir a comprar chocolates. Marcó un número conocido y esperó que lo atendieran.

- Hasta que al fin me llamas, estas bastante perdido amigo… - se quejó una voz del otro lado.

- La vida de la gente ocupada es así – bromeó K - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nos vamos a juntar más tarde en mi casa, mis padres no estás y estas invitado, ya lo sabes…

- Muy bien, **¿Llevo o tienen allí?**

- Tenemos algo pero nunca está de más un poco de la tuya, **está muy buena…**

- Lo sé, eso se llama tener contactos – rio Ketchum sentándose en un sillón. Miró a su primo el cual le hizo un gesto con los dedos en su boca – Richie, ¿Puedo llevar un amigo?

- ¿Confiable?

- Tenlo por seguro.

- Tú sabes lo que haces, por mí no hay problema.

- Ok, nos vemos más tarde.

- Adiós.

Cortó la comunicación y miró al chico que tenía al frente.

**- Arreglado.**

- ¿Qué está arreglado?

La voz de Misty sonó más dulce de lo que parecía, seguramente era su ignorancia acerca del tema, ambos voltearon al verla, venía sujetando tres potes de helado con mucha dificultad. K se paró rápidamente y fue a ayudarla.

- Nada, que más tarde nos reuniremos con unos amigos.

- Genial, ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó.

- Reunión de chicos, lo lamento – respondió Tracey, en señal de disculpa.

Misty chasqueó su lengua.

- Otro día prometo llevarte – dijo K sonriendo. Tracey suspiró disimuladamente, **¿Qué necesidad tenía de mentirle prometiéndole eso?** – Por ahora, vamos a mirar esta mierda. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? – se burló sujetando el DVD de la película que mirarían.

- A ti no te cae bien nada – comentó Misty, arrebatándole el CD de la mano – Se llama "Shutter Island" y te va a gustar así sea por las malas.

Ash levantó las manos, dándose por vencido causando las risas de los tres.

Se acomodaron cada uno por su lado y disfrutaron un buen rato de película. El film simulaba ser de suspenso pero con los comentarios que Ash le agregaba, no pudo más que terminar siendo comedia ante las carcajadas de los tres.

Llegadas las tres de la mañana, K verificó su celular. Tenía 11 mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas.

- ¡Woah! ¿Quién es él o la que está tan pendiente de ti? – quiso saber Misty de chismosa, posicionándose detrás de él y pasando sus brazos por su hombros.

- Estoy seguro que son mensajes de amor tuyos así que no los veré hasta más tarde, para que no te den vergüenza cuando los lea – respondió él, girando su cuerpo para sujetarla y sentarla sobre sus piernas.

- Sigue soñando K – rio la pelirroja pero sin moverse de su posición. Como a tantas cosas que hacía el moreno, **se había acostumbrado a que la sentara sobre él, **o que en las mañanas recibiera mensajes diciendo afirmaciones de la nada, como por ejemplo: _"Tienes razón, hace calor, vayamos a dar una vuelta en moto"_, cinco minutos después Misty se encontraba sentada tras él en el cómodo asiento de su motocicleta sin saber muy bien por qué.

**Ese moreno era impredecible y le encantaba que fuera así**. Las cosas como escapar de la policía, portar un arma o meterse en una pelea no se habían vuelto a repetir, en cambio las había cambiado por "giros por la ciudad" como él decía, tardes en alguna plaza alejada del centro o cualquier otra cosa.

Lo que sí le causaba mucha curiosidad a la chica era qué hacía él por las noches. Durante el día eran inseparables pero a la noche él desaparecía. Esa era la primera velada nocturna que pasaba con él y Tracey, sobre todo desde que los mayores habían regresado a la universidad.

- K, vamos – dijo Tracey de la nada, parándose y agarrando las llaves del auto.

- Vamos – suspiró sin soltar a la pelirroja. Se acercó y besó su mejilla antes de acostarla en el sillón con un movimiento rápido que hizo que ella riera.

- ¡Oye, deja de violarte a mi amiga en su propia casa! – bromeó Tracey, apareciendo por el pasillo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, la próxima la llevaré a la mía – contestó K levantándose – Nos vemos pecosa.

- Nos vemos tonto – saludó ella, desde su posición.

Los chicos se fueron y la menor de las Waterflower quedó sola en su morada. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Qué diablos, tendría que irse a dormir. No era justo que sus amigos estuvieran de joda y ella durmiendo. No. Levantó su cuerpo y tomó las llaves. No se quedaría allí sola, por lo menos un rato iría a hablar con alguien hasta que el sueño invadiera su cuerpo.

Salió de su casa y caminó una respectiva cuadra, entrando en un negocio abierto las 24 horas del día.

- Pero que visita tan ilustre. Misty Waterflower en todo su esplendor – saludó Giorgio desde su lugar detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Que hay guapo? – respondió ella cariñosamente.

- ¿Vienes por lo de siempre?

- ¿Tanto vicio tengo? En realidad, hoy te vengo a hacer compañía un rato, no quiero dormir aún.

- Me parece bien – dijo él, acercando una banqueta a la suya. Misty rodeó el mueble y se sentó - ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo?

- Nada interesante – Misty sacó un bocadito de chocolate de uno de los pequeños estantes y lo comió – Esta vida es tan aburrida. A ratos deseo regresar a clases.

- Si la tuya es aburrida, mira la mía – se quejó el joven, levantando las manos para mostrar el lugar, estaba completamente vacío.

- Por lo menos puedes comer todo lo que quieras – rio la pelirroja, hablando con la boca llena.

La charla se extendió un buen rato entre bromas y comentarios divertidos. Siempre había sido placentero estar con Giorgio, era tan fácil hablar con él y lo conocía hacía tanto tiempo que casi no había secretos entre ellos. **Casi…**

- Y dime, ¿Me hiciste caso? – dijo él, de la nada.

- ¿Sobre qué? – Misty se hizo la desentendida. Había estado evitando el tema toda la noche. No quería mentirle a su amigo sobre su reciente relación de compañerismo con K, después de todo, él se había preocupado mucho al advertirle las "cosas" que hacía el pelinegro.

- Ya sabes sobre qué, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Te alejaste de él?

Misty perdió su vista en los confites de colores que llenaban un frasco y suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No creo que sea como tú dices que es.

- Misty - la regañó el muchacho.

- O sea, nunca me llegó ningún comentario, ni nada…

- Misty

- Y conmigo se porta bastante bien…

- Mist – dijo con mayor ternura.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo lo he visto.

- ¿T-tú qué?

Giorgio se acomodó en la banqueta y apoyó su rostro sobre su mano.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Max? Bueno, hace un tiempo estaba metido en unos líos con droga y yo lo ayudé a salir**. K era quien se la vendía, al igual que a varios conocidos míos.**

La pelirroja cerró la boca lentamente, sin querer precipitarse por hablar sin saber. Demonios… ¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Ese moreno encantador era así? Miró el suelo por unos momentos sin saber que contestar.

- Tal vez te decepciones o contigo sea bueno pero… es drogadicto Mist, y si arrastra a tus amigos o a ti a eso… no será tan fácil salir.

- Nunca me ha insinuado nada – replicó ella lentamente, aún en shock – Debe saber que yo no soy así, que lo mataría si me llega a decir eso…

- ¿Y Tracey, Brock? ¿Qué hay de las chicas? ¿Lily?

- Bueno, Tracey está con él en estos momentos… - dijo Misty pensativa.

- Genial – Ironizó Giorgio - ¿Dónde están?

- No lo sé, era "reunión de chicos"

- Sí, seguro… de corazón, trata de localizarlo. Tracey no tiene idea la clase de tipo que es su primo. Créeme. **Dudo que sepa en lo que se está metiendo.**

**Misty pasó saliva. Maldición, ahora sí que estaba asustada.**

Esa noche, la muchacha se hartó de llamar a Tracey por teléfono. Pero él no contestó en ningún momento, ni siquiera Brock o sus hermanas. **Si todos lo conocían ¿Tendrían algo que ver con las drogas? **

Se decidió. Esa misma tarde iría y le preguntaría a K todo lo que siempre había querido preguntarle. Y se sacaría todas las dudas que tuviera; después de todo, no podía comenzar a entablar una relación con alguien que no fuera sincero con ella, aunque el tema de sinceridad se relacionara con decirle que se drogaba.

Desconociendo todo los nuevos acontecimientos, el moreno dormía plácidamente a pesar de que ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Su ojos color chocolate hicieron contacto con la visual de un cuarto cuando uno de los ronquidos de su acompañante lo sobresaltó. Aunque no era su cuarto. Se incorporó en la cama lentamente, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas. Demonios, ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior?** Le dolía la cabeza de una forma mortal y todavía no reconocía donde estaba.**

Divisó su celular a un lado de la cama y lo sujetó. Tenía 6 mensajes y un correo de voz de Tracey. Repasó los emisores de los mensajes y arqueó las cejas. **¿Por qué no aparecía el nombre de Misty? **Se suponía que, para la hora que era, cualquier de los dos ya se habría comunicado con el otro para organizar el día. Apretó un botón verde y se llevó el celular al oído. Esperó unos segundos hasta que…

- _¿Hola?_

- Hola Mist, ¿Qué hac...?

K separó el aparato y lo miró con auténtica sorpresa. ¿Le había cortado? Volvió a marcar el número y esperó:

- _El número solicitado se está fuera del área de cobertura o se encuentra temporalmente apagado, deje su mensaje luego del tono…_

Cortó con brusquedad y tiró el celular lejos de él. ¿Y ahora qué mierda pasaba?

- Woah, con qué genio te despertaste… - replicó una voz conocida.

Era de su nuevo mejor amigo, Richie, el cual entraba al lugar con una pastilla en la mano y un vaso con agua en la otra. Ahora la reconocía, era la habitación del chico en la cual estaba acostado. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

- Brutal la fiesta, ¿Verdad? – dijo K sonriendo con cansancio mientras aceptaba la píldora.

- **Y que lo digas, tú lo disfrutaste más que nadie** – respondió el castaño.

El pelinegro tomó rápidamente el agua y se levantó de la cama lamentándolo casi de inmediato ¿Cuándo se iría ese mareo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? – se burló el otro, acostándose en su propia cama.

- Sí, parece que Misty se enojó… y quiero saber por qué… - contestó buscando su camiseta con la mirada.

- ¿Misty, la Waterflower?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que se haya enterado?

K volteó sus ojos oscuros hacia él, pasándose por la cabeza la camisa al fin hallada.

- Si ella se enteró… yo mismo me encargaré de matar al que le dijo – la voz de K sonaba decidida. Su amigo sintió lástima por el pobre diablo que se hubiera atrevido a hablar mal o mandar al frente a K. **Estaba más que seguro que si él quería, podía terminar con su vida tan solo al pensarlo.**

Saludó a Richie y salió de la casa en busca de su moto. Tras encenderla de una patada, aceleró como siempre hacía. Las manos le temblaron un poco. Si Misty se había enterado… ella no le hablaría nunca más en la vida. En un acto sin sentido, cerró los ojos y rogó en voz alta que no fuera por ello que Misty había cortado la comunicación antes… **por favor, no.**

Llegó a la casa Waterflower y tocó la puerta con golpes fuertes. El tiempo que esperó fuera pareció ser una eternidad; por eso agradeció al cielo que ésta se abriera y dejara ver a su menuda amiga.

- Oye, ¿Qué te p…?

- Vete – le dijo ella antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y dejar a K con las palabras estancadas en su garganta ¡Pero qué mierda…!

- ¡Misty abre la puerta! – gritó inmediatamente, mientras hacía fuerza con la manija para ver si podía conseguir algo - ¡Abre! – demandó.

Al ver que la dichosa puerta no tenía intenciones de abrirse, rodeó la casa a trote y trepó por el tapial que tenía en la parte trasera. El ventanal del patio estaba abierto por lo que entró rápidamente, antes de que a Misty se le diera por cerrarlo también. Caminó hasta el living y encontró a la chica apoyada de espaldas a la enorme puerta de entrada, mirando el suelo. K suspiró sonoramente y avanzó con decisión. Al sentir pasos apresurados, Misty levantó la mirada, sobresaltada. **El moreno la aprisionó contra la madera sin dejarla escapar aunque ella hubiera amagado a eso.** La enfrentó cara a cara, con su rostro cercano al suyo. Misty corrió el suyo hacia un costado, notablemente incómoda con la posición.

El joven escaneó sus facciones por unos momentos y luego habló.

- ¿Por qué me estás evitando?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Por qué me cortaste hoy?

Nada.

- ¿Qué hice para que no me hables?

La pelirroja apretó sus puños mientras las lágrimas de impotencia se amontonaban en sus ojos. **¿Cómo podía hacerse el desentendido de esa manera?**

- ¡Misty dime por qué!

- ¡Porque ya lo sé! – gritó la muchacha fuera de sí, enfrentando su mirada. - ¡Ya sé que te drogas!

El mundo de K se detuvo por unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras dichas con tanto odio por parte de su amiga. Las lágrimas se negaban a escapar, sin embargo podía ver que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por detenerlas.

- ¿Q-qué… quién te dijo eso? – inquirió con la voz quedada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a lo vas a negar? – quiso soltarse del agarre del moreno pero solo logró que él lo asegurara más – Déjame ir…

- No – esa fue la simple y firme respuesta por parte del joven.

Mistu lo observó en silencio durante unos instantes, confundida. ¿Se estaba negando a dejarla ir o a…?

- No… ¿Qué?

- No es verdad – respondió K sin perder contacto visual con la pelirroja – Eso fue antes – la voz del muchacho sonaba temblorosa y parecía poder perder el control pronto – **Ya… salí de eso.** ¿Quién demonios te dijo?

Misty lo pensó detenidamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Antes? ¿Ya no estaba en eso? ¿Podía ser…? Giorgio no le había dicho que los hechos habían tenido lugar en una fecha reciente. Y tal vez, su amigo se lo había comunicado con la esperanza de que se alejara al ver cómo era K antes. Pero… existía la posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo.

**¿A quién le debía creer?**

- Mist… - él la volvió a la realidad y se sintió un poco culpable al ver su expresión de dolor – No quiero que desconfíes de mí, esa movida fue antes de conocerte… dime quién te dijo.

Misty apretó los labios y luego los abrió.

- Preferiría guardármelo. Solo te diré que es una fuente muy confiable. Por eso… bueno… le creí – Comentó pausadamente – Lo lamento.

K asintió quedamente y, tras estar ambos callados e incómodos por un buen rato, cambió la posición de sus brazos y los enrollo en el cuerpo de su amiga, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Misty se sintió mal por unos momentos. **¿Ella había causado esas reacciones de tristeza?** Acarició sus cabellos oscuros y correspondió el gesto. Le alegraba que no fuera verdad… que ya no fuera verdad, mejor dicho. **No quería volver a dudar de K.**

Se separaron y el moreno le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, expresando así que todo estaba bien.

- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta y olvidarlo? No te vi en todo el día – dijo Ash tomando su mano delicadamente.

La joven suspiró.

- No se me olvidará con una simple vuelta… - murmuró. K pasó saliva – Tendrán que ser varias – sonrió luego.

Rieron como siempre lo habían hecho y ella le dijo que la esperara con la moto encendida mientras que verificaba que todo estuviera cerrado y que tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprar comida o algo por el camino.

Ash hizo lo que le dijo y esperó pacientemente, leyendo los mensajes de su celular, el cual no había tocado desde que había salido de la casa de Richie a toda prisa. Varios eran de sus amigos, y otros de "no precisamente amigos" pero mensajes al fin.

- Listo.

La voz de Misty lo sobresaltó haciendo que errara al botón para eliminar. La pelirroja no dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos – asintió él con naturalidad, terminando de borrar el mensaje que le había llegado hacía solo cinco minutos: "_Anoche la pase genial, repitámoslo cuando quieras ;)"_ de May.

**Tendría que borrar ese contacto**… y algunos otros más. Sin contar que tendría que hacer desaparecer varios mensajes de su bandeja de entrada. Al momento en que Misty le dijo eso, la tierra dejó de moverse para él**. No supo bien porqué pero pensó que enloquecía cuando la idea de perder a esa pelirroja invadió su mente.** Esa vez la había zafado bastante bien pero procuraría que no se volviera a repetir. O, por lo menos, lo intentaría.

**…**

**Antes de que termine el día!**

**Gracias por sus mensajillos. Se los agradezco mucho (:**

**Susana:** En realidad ahora no sé qué final colocar. Y hace poco me dieron la idea de crear uno, es una idea que estoy barajando. La sorpresa será hasta el final!

**Red20:** Bueno, ahora te das cuenta que en era verdad lo que decía Giorgio y tienes razón! Misty estaba muy equivocada al creer que no lo volvería a ver. No tiene ni idea! Xd

**Andy Elric:** Jjajajaja sí, suele pasar, también lo he hecho con las traducciones xd. Y bueno, tu idea me parece muy interesante. La verdad ya tenía elegido uno de los dos finales, pero tu idea es bastante tentadora.

**L' Fleur Noir:** Quedé tan enamorada de esta historia que no pude evitar adaptarla xd Gracias por los buenos deseos! (:

**Observador del destino:** Muchas gracias! Espero te guste este capítulo.

Fin de las trasmisiones!


	5. Es el fin, lo juro

Capitulo cinco: **Es el fin, lo juro.**

El teléfono de K no paraba de sonar, pero él no parecía inmutarse. Misty por otro lado parecía más alterada con cada timbre del aparato. ¿Acaso era alguien a quién él no quería atender? ¿Se hacía el tonto a propósito? O realmente ¿No escuchaba la molesta canción que tenía de timbre?

**La segunda opción era la más certera.**

- Te llaman – dijo simplemente tratando de controlar su carácter, señalándole el aparto con la cabeza, sin soltar su pote de frutillas con crema.

- Ya sé – respondió el muchacho que tenía acostado al lado. La película se había tornado aburrida por lo que se dedicaba a molestar a su amiga y quitarle algunas frutas de vez en cuando, sintiéndose satisfecho de escuchar sus reclamos de vuelta.

- ¿No consideraste la opción de… atender? – volvió a preguntar la chica, cada vez más molesta.

Tras masticar la punta de una frutilla, la elaborada respuesta que recibió ella fue.

- No.

Volvió la vista enojada hacia la pantalla en donde se desarrollaba la historia de ficción mientras la horrible musiquita de timbre continuaba su horrible canción.

Misty respiró profundamente, pero tres llamadas después se hartó. Depositó el tazón de frutillas de forma nada delicada sobre la mesa de luz y agarró de un manotazo al teléfono de su amigo.

- ¡No Pecas, no contestes! – gritó K aunque ya fuera tarde. El cuerpo de Misty se había alejado hacia el otro extremo de la habitación para que el moreno no pudiera sujetarla.

- ¿Quién mierda es? – contestó con voz autoritaria.

_- Wow ¡Qué carácter! ¿Y tú quién eres?_

- Misty, por favor… - rogaba K intentando sacarle el aparato de la mano. No tenía ni idea de quién podía llegar a ser y no quería que hubiera otro "malentendido" respecto al tema que estaba intentando dejar, justamente, por la cabeza dura que estaba frente a él en ese momento.

- Yo pregunté primero – contestó la pelirroja en defensa mientras también se defendía del moreno.

_- Bueno, ahora sé por qué K no me atendía las llamadas. Supongo que lo deberás tener muy ocupado._

- Parece que te gusta decir idioteces. Ve y díselas a alguien que realmente tenga tiempo para escucharlas… y deja de llamar, maldición – tras eso, cortó la comunicación y le devolvió al celular a su amigo.

Ash quedó en shock por diez segundos para luego comenzar a reír estrepitosamente.

- ¿De qué mierda te ríes? – inquirió la otra de mala manera.

El pelinegro no dejó de carcajearse para contestar esa pregunta. La gente que usualmente lo llamaba no se podía ubicar en la categoría de pacientes o buenas personas, vaya uno a saber a quién había insultado Misty.

Se fijó en el registro de llamadas recibidas sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro. Pero, al leer el contacto, la mueca se desfiguró. Había sido su mejor amigo, con el cual no había hablado desde hacía ya varios días. **Cada vez que se juntaban hacían cosas de las cuales K estaba tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible… **aunque le era difícil. La necesitaba bastante, como así también los ratos que pasaba con Richie y toda su banda, es decir, atravesaba toda la ciudad para seguir en contacto con ellos. Aunque sus padres no estuvieran enterados de ello.

- K ¿Quién era?

Levantó la mirada. Por ella. Por ella estaba haciendo eso. Porque, justamente, quería estar con ella. No defraudarla. No decepcionarla. Simplemente… estar con ella, de la manera que sea.

Esa chica de cabello largo y rojizo, de ojos color del mar y sonrisa deslumbrante había hecho estragos en él. En tan poquito tiempo se había ubicado en el mismo pedestal que el elixir que antes consumía a diario para sentirse vivo. Ahora, con escuchar la voz de Misty, podía sentir que todo estaba bien, que tenía alguien que valía la pena, una relación para cuidar y dedicarle tiempo, **estaba feliz.**

- ¿Me vas a contestar o te vas a quedar ahí parado como un idiota? – preguntó la chica, para romper la densidad que se había formado en el ambiente.

- Vas a tener que quedarte con la duda – replicó K, cerrando la tapa de su celular y volviendo a acostarse en su lado de la cama.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan misterioso? – continuó Misty, acostándose a lo largo y mirándolo desde esa posición.

- Porque eso me conviene, me da un toque… irresistible, ¿No crees? – la oración pretendía ser divertida pero el efecto que causó en Misty fue todo lo contrario.

- No, no creo. Y no es gracioso. Aunque no se note, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver quién eres tú en realidad y no siento que me lo estés mostrando para nada.

Ese conjunto de palabras, organizadas de esa manera y dichas con ese tono de voz puso a K nuevamente en shock. Misty nunca había hablado tan en serio en sus dos meses de amistad y él tampoco había procurado mostrarle mucho de su día, ya que si hiciera eso, estaba seguro de que la muchacha saldría corriendo ni bien le contara con cuántas chicas se había acostado. **Y eso no era lo que quería.**

Así que no estaba seguro de decirle nada hasta el momento y nunca había sido un problema ya que ella nunca había abordado el tema. Pero ahora… estaba siendo encarado frente a frente… ¿Cómo reaccionaba?

- Estoy esperando… - apresuró la chica sin dejar de mirarlo inquisitivamente.

K volvió a pensarlo y creyó saber lo correcto: si de verdad quería comenzar a entablar una relación seria, debía hacer que ella confiara en él. Más allá de lo que había pasado un mes atrás en donde Misty se había enterado de su más terrible obsesión y él le había mentido con los peores escrúpulos que podían existir, nada de eso se había vuelto a dar. Pero iba siendo hora que el moreno se abriera un poco y le contara por cuenta propia las cosas que no quería que supiera. Si Misty escuchara nuevamente el comentario de que él se drogaba, ya no podría mentirle en la cara. Y sería mucho peor, **la perdería para siempre.**

- Pecas… ¿Quieres la verdad? – tras el asentimiento de la chica, K prosiguió – Bueno… sinceramente… yo me…

- ¡Hola, hola, hola, holaaaa!

La exclamación de una voz interrumpió la confesión de la forma más oportuna posible. Misty se había arrimado a su cuerpo con miedo mientras que K miraba pacíficamente la figura de su mejor amigo entrando por la ventana de su cuarto.

- ¿Por qué mierda no tocas el timbre o entras por la puerta como las personas normales? – preguntó Ash sin soltar la mano con la que Misty se había afirmado fuertemente a la suya ante el susto.

- Porque yo no soy normal – rio Richie dándole otra calada a su "cigarrillo" – Oh, y ya veo porque no querías atenderme estos últimos días… ¿Esta adorable muchachita es Misty? ¿Quieres una calada?- le ofreció el castaño amablemente. Pero aún en lo oscuro del cuarto de su amigo, pudo percibir la mirada amenazadora que le regalaba K ante ese gesto. Prácticamente podía leer sus ojos, **"Aléjate o te mato".** K no era tonto, sino un experto, él sabía que eso no era un cigarrillo – Bien, bien, desistiré – Siguió su recorrido por el lugar y se sentó en una silla llena de ropa sucia - ¿No nos vas a presentar?

Ash suspiró. Si no había remedio.

- Misty, él es Richie, mi mejor amigo, Richie, ella es Misty.

- ¿Tu mejor amiga? – ironizó el otro, sonriendo – Solo bromeo – respondió ante la nueva expresión del muchacho – No tienen sentido del humor - murmuró por lo bajo - ¡En fin! Vengo a invitarte K y por ende, Misty a ti también, a una fiesta que organizaron mis vecinos gracias a que sus padres no están en su casa, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren venir?

- No – negó el joven Ketchum sin dejar inmutarse - Ya tenemos la noche organizada.

- Ya puedo imaginármelo – dijo Richie, inclinándose hacia adelante y cruzando sus dedos para apoyar su cabeza sobre ellos en posición de interés mientras observaba a Misty de arriba hacia abajo.

- No, no puedes y deja de mirarla – ordenó el moreno, levantándose de la cama.

Esa reacción extrañó a Misty. **¿Por qué era tan… posesivo?**

- Ya amigo, no te enojes. Vamos a la fiesta – insistió Richie dándole la última calada a lo que tenía entre sus dedos, luego lo tiró por la ventana.

- Ya te dije que no.

- Aaaaargh, ¿Por qué no? Tú amas esas fiestas, son muy divertidas, "nunca me podría cansar de ellas" – citó haciendo una muy mala imitación de la voz de K.

- No tengo ganas de ir, quiero quedarme con Misty.

- No hay problema, Misty ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? Va a estar genial – al escuchar a su amigo intentar convencer a su amiga, se giró y tomó al castaño por el hombro.

- Richie, dije que no. Misty tiene clases mañana.

- ¡Eres un aburrido!

- ¡No soy aburrido, no tengo ganas de ir!

- ¡Vas a ver que allá te encantará!

- ¡NO!

- Puede ser interesante…

La voz de Misty se escuchó entre medio de su conversación, haciendo que ambos hombros giraran sus rostro para mirarla, a pesar de que ésta había hablado en susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntaron a la misma vez, Richie con voz y sonrisa interesada y K con rostro y voz preocupada.

- Que podría ser interesante, ¿Por qué no vamos? Tal vez estás diciendo que no porque estoy yo y… no quiero que te quedes por mí – continuó hablándole especialmente a su amigo moreno.

- No, Misty, yo no, tienes clases mañana, y yo…

- ¡Decidido, vamos los tres a la fiesta! – exclamó Richie con efusión, abrazando a K por los hombros mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de suplicio. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

Sin embargo, en pocos minutos estaban sentados en el carro de Richie, rumbo al otro lado de la ciudad. Misty suspiró al ver a las personas que estaban en la fiesta, tal vez y solo tal vez no había sido tan buena idea aceptar, pero su curiosidad había sido más fuerte. Y esa era la única oportunidad que había tenido en semanas para conocer más de la vida de K.

- Hola K, tanto tiempo sin verte… - saludó una chica que pasó por el lado de K.

- Por algo es – respondió el chico sin ánimo, sujetando más fuerte la copa de champagne.

Esa fiesta era exactamente como la había imaginado. Llena de personas descontroladas bebiendo tragos extraños, escondiéndose en cualquier rincón de la casa para fumar… lo que él estaba queriendo dejar.

- Vamos amigo, ponle un poco de onda. Estamos en una fiesta, ten un poco – dijo Max, un amigo de su banda, acercándose a él junto con Richie para mostrarle disimuladamente una bolsita llena hasta la mitad de polvo blanco.

- No ando con ganas. – replicó alejándola de su cuerpo.

- Solo un poco… ¿No me digas que ya perdiste el gusto? Es imposible, tú la amas… - continuaba Richie, sonriendo y agitándola frente a su rostro.

- No-quiero – dijo el pelinegro de forma entrecortada para que su amigo entendiera, mientras agudizaba la vista para tratar de encontrar a Misty entremedio de toda la gente. La había perdido ni bien habían entrado a la casa, ya que se había topado con un compañero de clases. Que pequeño es el mundo.

- ¡K!

La exclamación de una voz conocida hizo que su cabeza girara. Brock y Tracey se acercaban sonriendo y de muy buen ánimo.

- ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? – preguntó el moreno a su amigo.

- Es solo un break – dijo Brock alzando los hombros.

- ¡Mira Brock! – señaló Max, mostrándole la pequeña bolsita a lo que él sonrió aún más.

- Genial, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó entendiendo la indirecta.

- A la habitación de arriba, vamos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar menos K quien empezó a sentirse algo culpable. **Había hecho que el amigo de la chica por la cual quería cambiar se hiciera adicto tal y como él…** se sentía algo avergonzado.

- K, vamos – Tracey lo tomó del hombro y lo atrajo con ellos.

Y también a su primo, la "buena influencia" que tenía que cambiarlo, había cambiado para mal. Definitivamente era el peor. No supo por qué pero se dejó llevar. Tal vez lo necesitaba, hacía más de un mes que no probaba… y realmente, la quería…

**Treinta minutos después, se había olvidado mínimamente de sus pensamientos de querer cambiar.**

Al momento en que su organismo recibió ese poco polvo blanco se sintió en el cielo. Era una sensación indescriptible. El estar más de 30 días sin probarla había hecho que las ansias de tenerla sean muchísimo más grandes hasta tal punto de que las manos le temblaran levemente.

Antes solía decir que se podía comparar con un orgasmo pero ahora podía decir que se llegaba a igualar con algo un poco más normal, algo como… la risa de Misty o su ojos o su…

¡Misty!

Levantó rápidamente su cabeza alejando su nariz de la mesa en donde se veía la fina línea de cocaína.

- Amigo ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Richie a su lado rodeando la mesa.

- Nada, tengo que irme – replicó de forma atolondrada pasando sus dedos por debajo de su nariz para disipar el resto de partículas – Nos vemos.

- ¡Hey!, ¿A dónde vas?

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa intentando visualizar a su amiga. Hacía treinta minutos – o tal vez más- que la había dejado sola en medio de todos esos extraños drogadictos. No era que ella fuera demasiado débil pero si quisieran, fácilmente, entre dos o tres personas podrían forzarla a hacer quien sabe qué cosa. No, Dios, Misty, ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Dónde!

Entonces, fue cuando la vio.

Estaba hablando con el mismo chico con el que se había encontrado al entrar, su amigo de la escuela. Parecían amenos hablando y K sintió un poco de alivio al ver que estaba bien pero volvió a alarmarse al ver que ella sacaba un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y el chico la detenía, ofreciéndole un poco del "cigarrillo" que tenía en sus manos. Con auténtico horror, vio cómo su amiga le sonreía conciliadoramente y aceptaba el gesto con confianza. Sin pensarlo mucho, avanzó rápidamente entre la gente sin importarle esquivarla o golpearla, total… **era Ash Ketchum, nadie iba a revelarse.** El pánico se apoderó de él al ver como Misty daba una calada y se ahogaba al instante, provocando una tos inevitable. Al llegar a su lado, el chico solo tuvo tiempo de volver la mirada antes de sentir el puño que se estrelló en el medio de su rostro.

- ¡Ash! – se sorprendió Misty, reaccionando inmediatamente, saltando a querer separar la lucha que se había generado frente a sus ojos sin razón aparente. El moreno se negaba a soltar la camisa del contrincante que tenía debajo de él, mucho menos a detener los golpes que repartía con constancia sobre su cuerpo y cara.

- ¡K, basta! – exigía Misty forcejeando con el brazo derecho del joven Ketchum - ¡Basta, basta!

Pero no él no se detuvo hasta que, por un empujón entre los golpes de ambos adolescentes, ella cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra una pequeña mesa, gimiendo de dolor ante ello.

K detuvo el golpe dirigido hacia el estómago de su contrincante y la miró, preocupado.

- Misty… - se separó rápidamente del chico malherido y se agachó al lado de la chica. – Hey, háblame, ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió levemente pasando sus dedos por la zona en donde se había lastimado. Al alejar la mano y echarle un vistazo, ambos descubrieron el líquido rojo que descendía por los finos dedos femeninos. K se asustó.

- Puta madre, vamos al hospital – dijo sujetándola y obligándola a pararse utilizando su fuerza.

Todo el panorama de gente mirándola se volvió borroso al momento en que se incorporó con la ayuda de su amigo.

Después… no pudo recordar nada más. ¿Cuándo la situación de había descontrolado tanto?

Al momento en que dejaron el establecimiento, K cayó en la realidad: no podía llevar a Misty al hospital, él no estaba en todas sus facultades… por no decir que estaba levemente perdido a causa de la droga que había ingerido minutos antes. Había tomado a su amiga en brazos y cruzado hasta la casa de su amigo Richie entrando por la puerta trasera, la cual siempre estaba abierta.

Misty no estaba inconsciente pero en su rostro se notaba la incomodidad y el dolor que sentía. No quería dejarla en el suelo, estaba seguro que caería por el mareo del golpe. Inmediatamente luego de que la acostó en la cama de Richie, una figura entró por la puerta hecha una fiera. Y realmente… daba miedo.

- ¡¿Qué le pasó, maldición? ¿Por qué rayos la trajiste aquí? – gritó Brock, sujetando a K por la camiseta con fuerza. No le importaba que fuera el maldito capo de la droga de la ciudad y que todo mundo le temiera, era SU amiga pequeña la que estaba herida y creía haber escuchado que había sido por SU culpa. Si eso fuera verdad… ah, no podía describir exactamente en qué estado terminaría K o, en todo caso, quien sea que fuera el culpable.

- S-se ha golpeado la cabeza, no es nada g-grave, Brock… - respondió K a duras penas, la presión que estaba ejerciendo su amigo le estaba cortando la respiración; pero no pensaba soltarse, se lo merecía.

- Brock, suéltalo – exigió Tracey entrando segundos más tarde y sin siquiera mirarlos se dirigió a ver a Misty.

- Chicos – murmuró Misty incorporándose en la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos – No peleen, estoy bien… - aunque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que no era así.

Como acto reflejo, las manos del moreno apartaron a K de su camino y se acercó a la joven.

- ¿Te duele mucho? Puedo llevarte al hospital… - Brock pronunciaba las palabras con una ternura nunca vista en él. Sorprendió enormemente a todos quiénes se habían acercado a ver lo sucedido.

- Sabes que no puedes – replicó Max desde la puerta.

Brock lo pensó y maldijo en voz baja. Era verdad, no podía. Miró a cada uno dentro del cuarto y pensó en cual no estaría tan drogado como para llevar a atender a Misty pero no encontró a ninguno apto. Incluso, se descartó a él mismo.

- En serio, Brock… no me duele mucho… - continuó la chica, intentando convencerlo – Solo… quiero ir a casa…

El moreno asintió y volvió la vista a Tracey quien metió la mano derecha dentro de su chaqueta.

- Brock, yo la llevo. Puedes quedar…

- Ni loco – le cortó Brock. Siempre se había sentido responsable por Misty, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las hermanas que tenía. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

- Brock… mañana tienes clases. Puedo, irme con Tracey – respondió Misty con una sonrisa conciliadora.

En respuesta, el moreno sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de la muchacha y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, tal y como hacía cuando eran más pequeños y él la defendía de sus hermanas mayores. Qué tiempos aquellos.

- Quiero ir – fue la firme afirmación de K.

- No – la respuesta de fue aún más invariable que la del otro. Ya suficiente había hecho.

Y, sin decirle más, las tres personas salieron de la casa dejando al cuarto en silencio.

- En serio, chicos, no me duele y no fue culpa de K ¿Quieres parar ya de insultarlo? – pedía Misty sin moverse de su posición nupcial entre los brazos de su amigo pero harta de los comentarios hirientes hacia K. No sabía qué razón había llevado a Ash a reaccionar como lo había hecho pero, en esos dos meses en que mínimamente lo había conocido, había entendido que no saltaría así por cualquier cosa. Luego lo averiguaría, por ahora solo quería tomar una aspirina para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza y dormir, a lo sumo, unas 32 horas.

- Ese idiota… no me importa que se pelee con todo el mundo pero que no te involucre en sus golpes… - continuaba despotricando el moreno.

- ¿Sabes porque comenzó a golpearlo? – inquirió Tracey desde el asiento del conductor, observándolos por el espejo retrovisor.

Misty negó con la cabeza logrando solo que la molesta puntada de dolor se incrustara en su cráneo.

- Bueno, no es raro… K siempre fue peleador, como nadie se anima con él en una pelea, le encanta provocarlas… aunque me llama un poco la atención que fuera con un chico con el cual nunca había tenido problemas, no creo que sepa cómo se llama siquiera… - Tracey fue sacando conclusiones en voz alta mientras cruzaba las calles con tranquilidad. Si bien ya eran altas horas de la noche, nunca se podía saber si aparecerían dos locos corriendo picadas en el medio de la ciudad o si encontrarían a algún muchacho alcoholizado – ¿Qué hacías con ese chico Misty?

- Solo hablaba, cursó tres años de primaria conmigo, luego dejó la escuela para trabajar con su padre.

- No, no me refiero a quien era, dime las acciones. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Eso Tracey– insistió ella – Solo hablando, riendo, él estaba tomando cerveza. Yo quise sacar mis cigarrillos y él me ofreció del que tenía…

Los sentidos se ambos adolescentes se dispararon y volvieron la vista a la muchacha, quien se sintió intimidada ante la repentina atención.

- ¿Y tú lo aceptaste?

- Sí.

- ¿Y K te vio?

- No se…

- ¡Por eso estaba furioso! Misty, lo que probaste era marihuana.

La pelirroja se alejó del cuerpo de su amigo sin quitar la vista de su vecino conductor.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

- Te ahogaste cuando lo fumaste, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

- Ahora entiendo por qué K estaba así. Él sabía lo que era, por eso reaccionó así… para él era un desconocido dándole droga a su amiga…

La pelirroja perdió el habla por un par de segundos. Ambos varones se abstuvieron de pensar cualquier cosa. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? Tal vez tenía alguna pregunta, duda… nunca esperaron escuchar lo que diría.

- Él la conoce muy bien, ¿Verdad?

El corazón de Brock se detuvo al escuchar eso. Tracey estacionó el auto frente a la casa de su vecina y suspiró chocando su frente con el volante. No quería ser él quien lo dijera, todavía alojaba la esperanza de que K juntara valor y le contara de sus problemas y negocios con la droga, pero… **parecía que no iba a ser así.**

- Sí – respondió girándose para enfrentar la mirada neutra que le regalaba la muchacha – Desde hace un largo tiempo, por eso sus padres se han mudado a este lado de la ciudad.

Tras un lento asentimiento, la mente de Misty comenzó a divagar.

Así que… sí era verdad. Siempre había sido verdad… Qué bien le había mentido, cuantas falsedades en las cosas que le había hecho creer… **¿Acaso todo había sido una mentira?** Su buena onda, su amistad, sus ratos juntos, las cosas que hablaban… ¿Qué había sido verdad? ¿Qué había sido inventado? ¿Podría volver a creerle? ¿Podría volver a verlo como un "amigo"?

Lamentablemente, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. Pensar que lo único que ella había considerado como felicidad en esos últimos dos meses… podía ser una mentira era… demasiado doloroso. Aún más que el pensamiento que invadía su cabeza desde hacía unas semanas.

**Ya que se confesarían algunas cosas, era mejor aclarar otras…**

- Ustedes… - siguió Misty, con las lágrimas ya resbalándoles por la mejilla y la voz entrecortada – Ustedes también la conocen bien ¿cierto?

La mano de Brock se cerró alrededor de la de ella y su masculino rostro se escondió en su delicado cuello… avergonzado. Siempre había evitado el pensamiento de qué diría su amiga cuando se enterara… había hecho mal, ahora no sabía qué demonios decir ni que mierda hacer.

- También – replicó Tracey sin atrever a mirarla.

Misty volvió a asentir, intentando aguantar el llanto. **¿Todos se habían puesto en contra para ocultárselo?** Al demonio todo.

- ¿Qué hay de mis hermanas? – preguntó con temor.

- No, ellas no tienen nada que ver – continuo hablando Tracey, al ver que su moreno amigo seguía en silencio.

- Bien, les pediré que no me molesten. No quiero hablar con ustedes.

Con tranquilidad alejó la cabeza de su amigo. En silencio se bajó del auto y entró a su casa con la llave que siempre dejaban escondida debajo de la alfombra de la puerta de entrada. Cerró la puerta con seguro y la tiró sobre la mesa del comedor. Arrastró sus pies, pasando por la habitación de Lily quién, sorprendentemente estaba ahí. Ignorándola continuó caminando por pequeño corredor hasta llegar a su oscura habitación. La cama. Era el único lugar en el mundo que anhelaba en ese momento.

Al momento en que su cuerpo chocó con la superficie mullida del colchón, abrazó su suave almohada y escondió su rostro en ella para echar a llorar con desesperación contenida.

- Misty, que ha suc… ¡¿Tu cabeza?! ¿Qué te pasó hermanita?

La aludida continuó llorando sin siquiera prestarle atención a su somnolienta hermana, mucho menos cuando el escozor del algodón con alcohol pasaba por su cabeza. Jamás pensó que sería Lily quien la terminaría consolando un domingo por la noche, mientras ella yacía con el corazón en dos manos y un mar de dudas. Pero bueno, últimamente nada era como pensaba.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así?

…

** :** Es una historia del autor Hikari x Takeru, publicada aquí en fanfiction, con el mismo nombre.

**Obervador del destino:** Gracias! :D Como puedes notar voy subiendo dos capítulos por publicación, así que no tardaré tanto.

**Red20:** Gracias por comentar! Si el drama se viene interesante, no solo por parte de Ash y su problema a la adicción. Sino también porque Misty tiene cosas que ocultar! Oh, no creo que he hablado de más! Saludos.

Gracias por sus comentarios (: Espero y se animen a comentar otros que leen. Ya saben toda crítica es buena! Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	6. Volviendo a la normalidad

CapÍtulo seis: **VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Lily no solía preocuparse demasiado, no por los demás al menos. Pero la noche anterior su hermanita pequeña había llegado herida – y no solo de forma física- pues los llantos hacían evidenciar que algo más estaba lastimado. Por lo mismo, decidió regresar a casa apenas salió de la escuela.

Lamentablemente el panorama el mismo de la noche. Misty estaba en su cama con las cortinas corridas y sin intenciones de levantarse.

**¿Qué habría pasado la noche anterior?** Lily se moría de ganas por preguntar. Sin embargo, prefirió preparar algo de comida para ambas.

Mientras tanto Misty intentaba no pensar mucho, pero el sonido de su teléfono sonando una y otra vez le hacía recordar lo qué estaba intentado olvidar. Seguramente era Brock, Tracey y en el peor de los casos K. Debería levantarse y contestar. No, no se lo merecían, ninguno de ellos tres. ¿Acaso pensaban matarse consumiendo esas cosas? **Drogas. ¡Por todos los cielos!** Y no solo marihuana, sino sustancias que los estaban consumiendo, que tomaban parte de sí y los transformaban en otros… **en monstruos.**

La mejor opción era apagar ese maldito aparato o tirarlo por la ventana. Así no sabría de ellos nunca más.

Sin embargo lo único que quería K era ir dónde ella y explicarle todo. Bueno, en estos momentos solo quería matar a los dos chicos que tenía en frente.

- ¿¡QUE HICIERON, QUÉ!? – gritó K sujetando a Tracey por la camisa y golpeándolo con violencia contra la pared de la habitación de su cuarto.

- Ya te lo dije, Misty sabe que utilizamos drogas – respondió el moreno con total naturalidad. Huir de los problemas nunca había sido su fuerte así que prefería enfrentarlos y soportar todo lo que esto conllevara. Aunque, en esta ocasión, también había implicado arrastrar a otros con él y quizás perder el cariño de su amiga.

- ¿¡Eres idiota o qué!? ¡Ahora Misty me debe odiar! ¿Para qué mierda dijiste eso? ¡No era necesario!

- ¡Claro que lo era, no puedes continuar fingiendo que no tienes todos esos problemas solo porque no quieres que Misty sepa que te drogas!

- ¡Pero…! – K estaba muy alterado. Demasiado para el gusto de Tracey, quien simplemente se soltó del agarre de su primo y se alejó caminando a paso tranquilo.

- Si tanto te preocupa lo que ella piense, ve y habla con ella o deja el asunto y punto.

- ¡Lo estaba intentando, pero hoy llegaron ustedes y me insistieron!

- Que fuerza de voluntad tienes – se burló Tracey desde la puerta, cruzado de brazos – Así no llegarás muy lejos.

- ¿No sería mejor que lleves a la práctica tu propio consejo? Ya sabes, dejar la droga y decirle la verdad a Daisy.

- Eso es muy diferente. Cuando ella me pregunte, se lo diré. Pero no podía mentirle a Misty en su cara **¿Qué clase de patán crees que soy?**

Aunque K sabía que era una pregunta retórica tenía la respuesta. ¿Qué clase de patán podía mentirle a Misty en su cara? Pues, él lo había hecho y **si era necesario lo haría otra vez.**

Lily observaba a su hermana con detenimiento. Misty estaba sentada en el sofá "viendo" la televisión, aunque realmente tuviera la vista vacía. Quizás pensaba en Brock, Tracey o…

El sonido de la puerta ni siquiera la sobresaltó y Lily se aventuró a abrir, aunque no dudará de quién estaba por entrar.

- Hola, Lily – dijo el muchacho con desinterés – está Mi…

- Vaya, es el día de las visitas – dijo Lily escaneándolo con la mirada. K lucía más nervioso de lo normal – Brock y Tracey estuvieron aquí hace un rato – agregó, leyendo la mente del moreno. Sí, ella ya sabía todo.

- ¿Puedo…?

- No soy yo quién te lo va a impedir – dijo Lily haciendo un ademán con la mano - ¡Misty!

Las discusiones de esa mañana - primero Tracey y luego Brock – la habían dejado echando humos y realmente K había elegido el peor momento para ir a visitarla.

- Hola – saludó K precavidamente, esperando cualquier parte de reacción.

Misty lo observó por un momento pensado en como insultarlo, golpearlo o herirlo de alguna manera, para que él se sintiera al menos la mitad de mal que se sentía ella. Sin embargo, los gritos y golpes que ya había entregado a Tracey y Brock respectivamente ya habían sido suficientes.

- Fuera-de-mi-casa – exigió la chica, escupiendo veneno en cada sílaba. Realmente no estaba de ánimos.

- No, quiero hablar contigo. – replicó el moreno haciendo un paso hacia delante con clara intención de sentarse a su lado, al momento la muchacha se levantó del sofá y quedó viéndolo fijamente una vez más.

- Yo no hablo con drogadictos – gritó Misty empujando el pecho de Ash logrando… nada, ya que él no se dignó a moverse por ningún motivo.

- Pues mira… - contestó K con actitud sobradora, sujetando su brazo derecho - … que estuviste hablando con uno por más de dos meses.

El joven Ketchum pensó que la respuesta había dejado en shock a la muchacha pero tuvo el desagrado de comprobar lo contrario al sentir un molesto ardor en su mejilla izquierda. No, solo había despertado el demonio interno de la joven y su carácter podrido había salido a flote. Ni siquiera había notado la cachetada que se había impactado en su rostro. **Esa chica sí que tenía fuerza…**

- ¡No juegues conmigo Ash! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así? ¡Creí que éramos amigos, maldita sea! – Comenzó a exclamar Misty cerrando sus dedos para formar puños con los que golpeaba el pecho de K sin parar - **¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, te odio!**

- ¡Oye, detente, yo no te mentí con nada! – las manos del moreno intentaban detener los golpes de la chica aunque ella se movía histéricamente.

- ¡Me ocultaste que te drogabas, desgraciado!** ¿Cómo mierda quieres que tome eso?**

- ¡No me hubieras hablado si te lo hubiese dicho!

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Drogas? ¡Es lo más estúpido del mundo! Y no solo eso… ¡Arrastraste a mis amigos a eso!

- ¡Misty, tranquilízate! – K logró sujetar sus brazos y atraerla hacia su cuerpo para que dejara de golpearlo.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ocultármelo? Yo creí en ti… yo creí… - sollozo Misty apoyada contra su pecho, sintiendo que se le hacía difícil respirar, sin embargo las lágrimas no aparecerían, ya había sido suficiente la noche anterior y no lloraría más por él - ¿Cómo…?

- Misty… no era necesario que te lo dijera, si te lo hubiese dicho, no creo que habríamos pasado todo lo que pasó, todos los días juntos…

- Tal vez hubiese sido mejor… - balbuceó ella, **sin saber que estaba golpeando una vez más el corazón de Ash** – Y suéltame…

- No te voy a soltar…

- Suéltame…

- No…

- ¡Te digo que me sueltes! – Gritó Misty, alejándose de golpe y estrellando su mano nuevamente contra el rostro de K - ¡No quiero verte nunca más, y olvídate de todo, fue un error!

- ¡No, no lo fue, maldita sea! **¡Yo soy quien fui durante todo este tiempo y tú eres la chica que me gusta!**

Esas palabras detuvieron el movimiento convulsivo de Misty, quien clavó su vista extrañada en sus ojos color chocolate. ¿Había escuchado bien…?

- Nada fue un error – continuó Ash – Yo… te quiero y… nunca quise que estés así…

- Deja de decir idioteces – soltó Misty sosteniendo la mirada neutra – todo fue un error y tú no me puedes querer… ¿Qué clase de querer es si me ocultas que te… drogas?

- No quise que me odiaras, yo…

- ¿Y qué crees que siento ahora? ¡No quiero hablar más contigo! ¡Vete! – gritó, comenzando nuevamente a golpearlo para alejarlo de ella y parar toda esa ridiculez – Te-odio. **Eres una basura Ash Ketchum.**

- Bueno Misty, ya es suficiente – la voz de Lily nunca había sonado más conciliadora – K, será mejor que te vayas. Creo que ya le han causado suficiente daño a mi hermanita – finalizó, no dejando lugar a replicas.

Dicho y hecho. Ash se montó en su motocicleta sin mirar atrás y Misty tomó la dirección opuesta, hacía la tienda donde estaba la única persona que podría comprenderla en esos momentos.

- Misty, ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – quiso saber Giorgio al ver el rostro de la pelirroja.

- Tenías razón – dijo Misty con un hilo de voz – tenías razón y yo no te agradecí por advertirme. Ni siquiera te creí.

El chico sintió entender todo. Tomó a Misty de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

- Misty no vale la pena.

- S-soy una idiota… - dijo al momento que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Se suponía que no iba a llorar más por él y ahí estaba otra vez.

- No lo eres, es su decisión, no tienes nada que ver en todo esto – respondió el chico, entregándole un chocolate.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Giorgio.

El llanto de Misty tardó unos minutos en detenerse; esa era la mayor dificultad la cual no la dejaba hablar con claridad. Cuando, por fin, la calma invadió un poco de su persona comenzó a relatar los sucesos de las últimas 24 horas. Giorgio escuchó todo atentamente y, al terminal, chasqueó la lengua.

- Sé que quedo demasiado arrogante pero, **te lo dije.**

- Lo sé – dijo ella, avergonzada – Lo siento, solo que… no quería creerlo, era todo… tan perfecto, él era… no se… ¡y Brock! Tracey, quién tenía que ser su "buena influencia", o por todos los cielos ¡Daisy! ¿Sabrá que su novio se droga? – dijo Misty conteniendo la respiración.

- Misty, debes preocuparte por eso ahora. No creo que Tracey sea capaz de inducirla a eso, pero quizás quién sabe.

- Por favor, no digas eso – sollozó Misty asustada. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era que no solo sus amigos estuvieran metidos en eso sino también sus hermanas.

- ¿Qué hago Giorgio? – preguntó temerosa. De ahí en más, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar? ¿Con rechazo, como si nada hubiera pasado, de forma dura e indiferente? ¿Cómo?

- Quizás puedas ayudarlos. Pero hoy, solo debes preocuparte por ti. Tranquila Mist, yo no te dejaré sola.

Y lo cumplió, los siguientes días Giorgio se volvió a ser el chico más importante en su vida. Llenado los espacios que antes ocupaba Ash, aunque no fuese lo mismo. **Misty no lo iba a reconocer.**

_- Hola pelirroja._

- Giorgio, ¿Qué hay?

_- Nada interesante, es por eso que te llamo._

- ¿Así que soy tu última opción? – preguntó Misty alzando una ceja.

- _En realidad, eres la primera _– contestó el muchacho, desde el otro lado de la línea – _quería saber si estabas libre esta noche, podemos pedir comida en casa y luego ver una película. Hay una de un idiota que se mete en los sueños… o algo así y quiero verla._

Misty levantó la mirada de la revista que estaba ojeando y suspiró. Esa era la película que había visto con K la misma noche en que terminó con un golpe en la cabeza la suficientemente fuerte como para marearla por un buen par de horas**, la misma noche en que se había enterado de que…**

- ¿Por qué mejor no vemos algo menos…? ¿Qué tal si vemos otra cosa?

_- Como sea, a mí me basta con que tú estés y nos divirtamos un rato. Entonces… ¿Vienes?_

- Claro, dame media hora para bañarme y estoy ahí.

_- Ok, nos vemos Mist._

Cortó la comunicación y se levantó del sillón.

- ¿Ahora vuelves a juntarte con ese manipulador? – preguntó Lily desde su lugar en otro sillón sosteniendo un espejo y dándose los últimos toques de maquillaje.

- Escucha Lily, realmente aprecio lo que hiciste por mí estos días, te comportaste como una hermana. Y lo agradezco – Lily sonrío ante los elogios - pero no exageres. Puedo cuidarme sola. Misty volvió su rostro de póker y desapareció del living sin decir nada más.

**Giorgio a diferencia de K, era una persona buena.** Sí, podía tener algunos defectos, pero ser afín a la mentira no era uno de ellos.

- ¡Oye, no te comas eso, es mío! – se quejó Misty, quitándole el helado prácticamente de los labios.

- ¡Hey! solamente iba a morder un poco. No seas egoísta – rió Giorgio, peleando por el pequeño postre – Mira que eres así, encima que yo lo compré.

- Sí, lo compraste para mí, así que no repliques – dijo Misty haciendo un mohín.

- ¡Mira que eres niña pequeña!

- Oh, está bien, toma un poco malcriado – rió Misty alargando una cucharada de helado, la cual fue recibida con gratitud por la boca del castaño - Que aburrida que resultó ser la película, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no vemos una de tu colección porno?

El chico echó a reír. Así era Misty, siempre hablando con tanta naturalidad sobre temas que causarían vergüenza en muchas chicas comunes.

- Casi había olvidado lo… liberal que puedes llegar a ser - rió él dejando la batera de helado sobre la pequeña mesita.

- Oh, nunca podría dejar que lo olvides – acotó Misty recostando sus piernas estiradas sobre las de su amigo. Su patético intento de actuar de forma sensual la hizo reír inmediatamente, que tonta era…

- Parece que… no… - murmuró Giorgio, observando detalladamente cada rasgo facial de la chica, mientras iba acercándose poco a poco. Al ver esto, Misty mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos. **Al fin y al cabo, era Giorgio…**

La música del celular de la pelirroja rompió el momento que se había formado. Ambos resoplaron y lo miraron con algo parecido a odio.

- ¿Quién mierda es? – quiso saber Giorgio, acostándose a lo largo del sillón.

- Un mensaje de Violet. "Hermanita, estamos en el 214 de la calle Marejada compartiendo con unos amigos. ¿Te vienes?"

- ¿214? Ahí vive un viejo amigo mío.

- ¿Vamos a ver qué onda? Si está aburrida, podemos volvernos – dijo Misty. No había visto a Violet en varias semanas y parecía la excusa perfecta para un sábado en la noche.

Giorgio levantó los hombros y se puso de pie de un salto.

- Vamos si es lo que quieres.

…

_Uy fiestas. Ahí siempre pasa algo. ¿Creen que sucederá algo está vez?_

**_Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios._**_ Se vienen las respuestas!_

**Susana:** Gracias. Espero te guste!

**Dragnyk:** Ay me leí la historia tres veces para que no pasara eso. Pero ya está corregido. Gracias!

**Observador del destino**: Así es, aunque intenté cambiar algunas lágrimas por golpes. Misty no es las de llorar mucho. Espero se esté reflejando bien. Saludos!

**Lola S. Austen:** Sí, suele pasarme lo mismo! Estúpidos móviles xd. Y bueno te sorprenderás con esto, pero está historia le sucedió en realidad a la escritora original! ¿Qué vida ha tenido verdad? Gracias por comentar.

**Red20:** No te preocupes por la demora. Siempre aprecio mucho tus reviews. En realidad Giorgio está limpio… al menos en ese sentido! Oh no, he hablado demasiado! Jeje. Saludos!


	7. El efecto que tienes en mi

Capitulo siete: **EL EFECTO QUE TIENES EN MI**

¿Irse de ahí?

La propuesta no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. De hecho hace muchos meses que Misty no la había pasado tan bien.

- ¡Yo de acá no me voy! – cantaba en completo estado de ebriedad. La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento o al menos así lo veían Misty y Giorgio, ambos estaban pasándola genial.

Violet se las había dado de hermana mayor preocupada y se había acercado a su hermanita un par de veces para ofrecerle su ayuda, sin embargo la pelirroja solo le solicitaba más alcohol -era lo mejor para olvidar aquello que se negaba a ir de su cabeza, o mejor dicho… aquel ser moreno, cuyo nombre prefería no mencionar- sin embargo la peliazul se lo negó reiteradas veces. No quería que su hermana se sumiera en un coma etílico o peor aún, que repitiera una hazaña cometida algunos años atrás. Finalmente decidió dejarla disfrutar de su noche, no sin antes ofrecerle un taxi para mandarla a casa, pues Giorgio ya no estaba habilitado como para manejar.

Tracey se sorprendió al ver a Misty en _esa_ fiesta, bailando con _ese_ chico y de _esa_ manera.

- ¿Ese es Giorgio? – dijo escéptico al ver al castaño. Enfocó la vista en los adolescentes que se refregaban delante de ellos y esperó una respuesta negativa.

- Sí, él y Misty han vuelto a ser amigos.

- ¿Después de lo que pasó? Violet es tu hermana tú no…

- Yo no puedo mandarla – le cortó la muchacha - Creo que a pesar de todo, ella ha demostrado ser más madura que todos nosotros juntos. ¿No lo crees? – la mirada de Violet era bastante penetrante y Tracey comprendió que ella lo sabía, **sabía todo.**

Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento y cuando Violet iba a continuar hablando un tercero se unió a la conversación. Por sobre de la música se pudo escuchar la voz tensa de K, por lo cual ambos se giraron para poder oírle mejor.

- ¿Quién es ese que está con Misty?

Violet suspiró antes de contestar y maldijo el instante que invitó a su hermana, **su hermanita **a esa fiesta. Había sido un completo error y era su culpa.

- Un viejo amigo de ella – dijo sin mirarle.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Giorgio.

- ¿Y porque baila así con Misty?

- Porque ella tiene derecho a bailar así con otro que no seas tú. ¿Acaso estas celoso?

- Sí, seguro – dijo Ash con sarcasmo volviendo la mirada hacia la pareja.

Nunca iba a admitirlo.

Violet miró a su hermana una vez más y decidió repetir mentalmente lo que le había dicho a Tracey. Ella era la más madura de todos ellos. **No cometería una estupidez.** ¿Verdad?

Al cabo de unas horas la respuesta no era tan clara. Misty por otro lado solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza.

- El baño, el baño ¿Dónde carajo está el baño? - Misty avanzaba por un pasillo tanteando las paredes por miedo a caerse. No confiaba mucho en ella misma en ese estado por lo que se sujetaba lo más fuerte que podía. Por fin encontró la tan ansiada habitación, era blanca. Enfermizamente blanca. Entró y se apoyó contra el lavabo. **No se sentía nada bien y el color del lugar no ayudaba mucho a dejar de alucinar.**

- Si tomas tanto alcohol, no es de extrañarse que termines así – comentó una voz que provenía de la puerta.

La muchacha giró su cabeza y junto a ella toda la habitación, aun así identificó una silueta que era imposible olvidar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó de mala manera, volviendo a mirar la pileta, sintiendo nauseas.

Ash entró y cerró la puerta tras él, el sonido de la música disminuyó notoriamente.

- Hablar.

- No estoy en las mejores condiciones, ¿Sabes? – destacó ella de mala gana.

- Lo veo – dijo viéndola con detenimiento - pero este es el único momento en donde sé que no me podrás golpear aunque quieras.

- ¿Quieres probarme? – le provocó Misty separando las manos de la pileta para llevarlas hacia el cuerpo de K. No en forma de golpe como ella hubiera esperado sino utilizándolo como un soporte para no caer al suelo. **Ash tenía razón, no podía golpearle aunque quisiera.**

- Estas peor de lo que pensé. Nunca te vi así - El moreno la sujetó antes de cayera al suelo.

- Hay muchas cosas que no viste de mi – peleó Misty – **Dos meses no son nada, K, en realidad no sabes nada…**

- Claro que sé – respondió él girando de posición y aprisionando el cuerpo de ella entre la pared y el suyo propio – Sé muchas cosas… y más que nada sé que, en el fondo, te mueres por volver a hablar conmigo y ser mi amiga… o algo más, lo que tú elijas… - le susurró cerca del oído.

- En tus sueños, Ash – dijo destacando aquel nombre, que él detestaba y que ella se obligaba a hacerlo también. Volvió a tambalear, si bien se esforzaba notablemente para que las palabras fueran lo más entendibles posibles, la menor de las Waterflower no lo estaba logrando muy bien. Hablaba pausado y parecía que tenía algo en la boca que le impedía hablar con normalidad – Yo… quiero volver 2 meses atrás… cuando no te conocía… cuando no estaba metida con gente adicta ni que era perseguida por la policía… 2 meses atrás cuando mis amigos eran… mis amigos … 2 meses atrás cuando yo estaba bien, estaba tranquila, estaba…

- … aburrida – completó él – Estabas aburrida. **Yo le di vida a tu vida. **Yo le di diversión, emoción y no puedes negar eso ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eso no está mal.

La chica pareció pensarlo por unos momentos mientras perdía su mirada en el techo.

- No…

- Entonces deja de hacerte la dura y vuelve a hablar conmigo. **Empecemos de nuevo.**

Misty intentó enfocar su mirada directamente en los ojos caramelo del chico aunque vio doble ni bien lo intentó.

- P-pero…

Silencio.

- ¿Pero? – estimuló K, acariciando su cabello. Inclusive en esa posición estaba disfrutando de su cercanía.

- Pero yo… te quiero…

Las cejas de él se arquearon.

- ¿Qué?

- Me gustas. Estas re bueno – dijo ella enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de K y acercando su rostro peligrosamente – **Y me dan ganas de hacerte todo…**

K rio ante la borrachera de su amiga pero no dejó que eso afectara.

- **Que bueno que el sentimiento sea mutuo…** -susurro coquetamente.

- ¡No! ¡Pero no quiero besarte! Porque se arruinaría todo – dijo Misty empujado el pecho de Ash.

El moreno suspiró, sin entender. ¿Y qué demonios había dicho dos segundos antes?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque mañana no lo recodaré… y si lo recuerdo, me voy a arrepentir… y no quiero – los ojos de Misty comenzaron a aguarse y K no supo cómo reaccionar. Malditas hormonas y sentimientos que se activaban cada vez que las chicas se emborrachaban.

- Yo te lo recordaré, no te preocupes…

- P-pero… - Misty había comenzado a hablar atropelladamente.

- Ya cállate Pecas – y dicho eso, los labios de él se estamparon de una forma nada sutil en los de ella, buscando su lengua para profundizar un beso que rozaba la desesperación.

**Nota mental: procuraría callar a Misty de la misma manera siempre…**

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un gusto pastoso y horrible. La cabeza le dolía como nunca, razón por la cual optaba por no abrir los ojos.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría en su casa? ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? Recordaba haber ido a la casa de Giorgio para ver una película que resultó ser un asco. ¿Estaría allí? ¿Giorgio estaría a su lado? ¿Habría pasado algo? **¿Habrían hecho… algo?**

Ese pensamiento la hizo abrir los ojos como platos e incorporarse violentamente sobre la cama. Mala decisión. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se quejó en voz alta. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no pescaba una resaca como esa.

Enfocando la vista, trató de volver a la normalidad. Bien, estaba en su habitación. Se fijó en sus ropas. Bien, estaba vestida. Miró hacia el costado para encontrar a Giorgio; en cambio, vio una cabellera negra recostada en la almohada a su lado. Bien, por lo menos era K y no un completo desconocido. Miró el suelo para ver si no había dejado nada asqueroso sobre él. Bien, no había nad-… ¿K?

Volvió la mirada lentamente para posarla en la figura que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Y quedó quieta por unos instantes. Luego, y de forma idiota, se fijó nuevamente si tenía toda la ropa puesta. **¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el moreno allí?**

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró sonoramente. Tenía que recapitular. ¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior? ¿Había hablado con K? ¿Había hecho otra cosa? ¿Dónde había quedado Giorgio? ¿Por qué diablos había tomado la idea de su hermana y había ido a esa fiesta?

A su lado, en la mesa de luz, estaba su celular. Lo tomó y abrió la tapa. Eran las 2.15 de la tarde. Texteó un mensaje para su amigo.

_"¿Estás despierto? Necesito preguntarte muchas cosas. Espero que tengas la misma resaca que yo, no es justo que solo yo sufra así :P Con amor, Mist"_

Lo dejó en el mismo lugar y se volvió a acostar, esta vez mirando el rostro de K.

Parecía tan tranquilo, tan bueno, tan angelical. **¿Llegaría alguna vez a conocer la profundidad de ese chico? **¿Él la dejaría? ¿Ella querría?

¿Le habría dicho algo la noche anterior? ¿Habrían hecho las paces? Muy en fondo, ella quería volver a entablar la comunicación con él pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Quería ayudarlo, de cualquier manera, si él estuviera predispuesto a dejar sus problemas. ¡Dios! La frustraba no recordar nada. ¿Qué habría hecho?

Verificó que su amigo no le hubiera contestado el mensaje y torció el gesto. Tendría que esperar a que él despertara… estuviera donde estuviera. Se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo aún como todo le daba vueltas. Quizás un café le hiciera bien aunque dudaba un poco que pudiera conservar la estabilidad necesaria como para llegar a la ó camino hacia la cocina en donde extrajo una tasa de la alacena. Y puso agua a calentar. **Tal vez un café ayudara. **Media hora luego, tras tomar la bebida caliente, haberse bañado y lavado los dientes, volvió a su habitación envuelta en una toalla.

Ash seguía durmiendo solo que ahora abarcaba toda la totalidad de su cama. Era una idea tonta pero Misty no podía evitar pensar que en esas dos o tres semanas que no habían hablado, él había crecido un poco. O estaba más lindo. O ambas cosas**. ¿Qué le pasaba con ese chico?**

Sacó ropa interior de su cajón y se la colocó. Luego, escogió ropa cómoda como para caminar un largo tramo. Giorgio no había respondido su mensaje por lo que había decidido ir hasta su casa, total no quedaba lejos.

Y Ash… bueno, con él hablaría más tarde, cuando se despertara.

Sentada en el borde de la cama se calzó las zapatillas deportivas. Estaba haciendo el nudo del par derecho cuando sintió que dos brazos rodeaban su cintura con delicadeza. Se endureció inmediatamente, quedando fija en la posición en la que estaba.

- ¿Estas escapando de mí? – preguntó la adormecida voz de K desde su espalda. Demasiado ronca, demasiado varonil. ¿Qué tanto había cambiado Ash en esas semanas?

- Ojalá pudiera – respondió Misty enderezándose.

El silencio volvió a reinar.

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo? – indagó el moreno nuevamente.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que tenga que acordarme?

Misty giró la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada café del chico. Éste le sonrió tranquilamente e hizo un espacio en la cama, invitándola a hacerle compañía.

La pelirroja suspiró y se quitó con los talones las zapatillas que se había colocado hacía un minuto nada más. Se recostó mirando al muchacho. ¿Ash siempre había tenido ese bronceado tan perfecto?

- ¿Hice algo de lo que tenga que lamentarme? – inquirió la muchacha de forma calmada. ¿Por qué sentía que ya tenía la respuesta?

- La onda era que no pero… tú dirás – respondió el moreno coqueto. Los hoyuelos aparecieron apenas su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Ella respiró hondo un par de veces y torció el gesto.

- ¿Qué hice?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Esa no es la pregunta correcta.

La muchacha analizó la situación y lo pensó por unos momentos. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a lamentarse de a poco.

- ¿Qué… hicimos?

K sonrió de lado y acarició su cabello.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

El color escapó del rostro de Misty y se paralizó por el miedo. Cualquier cosa menos eso otra vez. No podía ser posible. ¿Realmente había sido tan tonta como para hacerlo en estado de ebriedad? **Miles de pensamiento rondaron su cabeza en un segundo.**

Ash notó el cambio de actitud y se preocupó. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Pecas…

- Maldición, K, dime que no es verdad. ¡Por favor!

- Espera, tranquilízate…

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Por favor, dime que no nos acostamos, dímelo! – le gritó.

- ¡No, no es eso! Solo nos besamos. Tranquila…

El alivió pareció golpearla de un solo zaque y el rostro de ella se contrajo. Expulsó el aire de un golpe pero hiperventiló durante unos instantes. Parecía bastante alterada.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza al momento en que escondía su cara detrás de sus manos. Lucía como alguien que estaba a punto de llorar.

¡Estúpido Ash! Pensaba Misty para sus adentros. ¿Qué quería que pensara si le contestaba con aquello? **Estaba ebria, no recordaba nada. **Era una gran posibilidad considerando que ambos eran adolescentes con hormonas revueltas. **Y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, no podría soportarlo…**

El moreno observaba todo con expresión de desconcierto. Tal vez no conocía a la chica tan bien como él creía…

Cuando ella pareció calmarse, él volvió a acariciar su cabello de forma tranquila.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Los enormes y aguados ojos de Misty lo miraron para después esquivar su mirada.

- No importa.

- ¿Cómo que no importa? Casi te da un paro, no puedes simplemente decir "no importa"

- Sí puedo, te lo estoy diciendo. No importa.

Ash pensó en seguir peleando con ella pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que no tendría sentido o solo la haría enojar, no quería eso. En cambio, suspiró disonantemente.

- ¿Algún día me lo dirás?

Misty pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

- No creo.

K mantuvo el rostro tranquilo el silencio continuó unos minutos más.

De pronto, sintieron como si una barrera se formara entre ellos. Y, casi sin notarlo, K percibió que la actitud fría de Misty para con él se mostraba tan presente como aquellas dos semanas anteriores.

- Así que… ¿nos besamos? – preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia y procurando mantener una distancia considerable en el tono de sus palabras, aunque en el fondo de sintiera un poco alterada ante aquello.

Él asintió e intentó tomar su mano, la cual estaba muy cerca de la suya. Ella se mostró reacia por ese gesto, por lo que la alejó un poco.

- Ya no me esquives más, anoche dijiste que querías volver a hablar conmigo… - dijo Ash perdieron la paciencia.

- ¿Eso dije?

- Sí.

- Estaba ebria – se defendió la pelirroja.

- Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad – dijo Ash en tono juguetón.

- Todos menos yo.

- Misty

- Oh, está bien.

Por fin dejó que él uniera sus manos y torció el gesto.

- Exactamente, ¿Qué te dije anoche?

- Veamos… dijiste que querías volver a hablar conmigo y que, además, te interesaría algo más pero que te arrepentirías…

- Y estaba en toda la razón.

- ¿Por qué? Nunca hemos tratado.

- Ni tampoco quiero. No va a funcionar. Más sabiendo que tú…

- Sobre eso – la cortó K – Yo… quiero cambiar.

Misty cerró los ojos, pero lo dejó hablar.

- Si tengo que dejar mi adicción por ti, lo hago. Quiero estar contigo. Pero necesito tu ayuda…

La pelirroja quería ayudarle, pero una parte de ella tenía miedo. **No sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y esa incertidumbre le generaba curiosidad y temor por igual.**

- Anoche me dijiste que querías estar conmigo, que yo te gustaba. Tú también me gustas… estemos juntos, probemos…

- No, no quiero – Misty parecía una niña pequeña.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo sé que quieres. Pero tu… orgullo, no sé… no te deja. Déjalo de lado, haz un esfuerzo. Misty, yo lo haré por ti.

¿Sería tan sencillo? La pelirroja quería creerlo, realmente lo quería. Pero su carácter podía ser uno de los inconvenientes, su orgullo también lo era ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de eso? Y bueno, estaba el pequeño detalle de las mentiras. ¿Dónde quedaba la confianza?

- Estoy un poco sorprendida de que quieras seguir hablándome después de todo lo que te dije y de cómo te golpeé – dijo en cambio.

- Golpeas como niña.

- Hola, eso soy.

K sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa que le encantaba e hipnotizaba. Era inevitable. **Aunque supiera que ese chico era la peor basura del mundo, se sentía débil cada vez que él la miraba.**

Misty se perdió por unos segundos en los ojos caramelo de Ash y lo pensó con la mente en frío. **¿Empezar algo con K? Definitivamente no estaba segura.**

¿Qué tenía por perder? ¿Qué tenía por ganar? ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar su orgullo y ayudar al chico con lo que necesitara? Bueno, de eso sí estaba convencida pero ¿Sería verdad lo que él estaba diciendo?

Después de que le ocultara algo tan importante como su adicción, no estaba muy segura de que le dijera siempre la verdad o de que no le ocultara cosas. Pero, muy a pesar de su mente, su corazón le decía una cosa: Elegía ver que tenía para ganar y eso implicaba intentar confiar otra vez en K.

- ¿Tú dices… probar?

El moreno sonrió abiertamente y asintió. Misty tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, lucía igual que un niño ilusionado.

- No se… yo quiero ayudarte pero… no estoy segura…

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué estas dudando? – preguntó Ash abatido.

- Porque estuviste mintiéndome por dos meses – respondió ella con toda la sinceridad del mundo – Y me ocultaste algo muy importante. Entiende que es difícil para mí creer en ti otra vez, no sé si estoy dispuesta… pero quiero ayudarte, de verdad quiero… es solo que… no quiero resultar lastimada con todo esto – finalizó alzando los hombros.

- Entonces creo que ambos vamos a tener que poner de nuestra parte para que funcione, ¿No te parece?

Los ojos tranquilos de Misty escanearon cada rasgo del rostro de K y levantó la comisura del labio derecho.

- Sí, eso creo…

Ash sintió el alivio recorrer su interior y esbozó una sonrisa sincera. Acto seguido levantó la mano izquierda y la posó en la mejilla de su acompañante. Desde anoche que había querido hacerlo de nuevo.

¡Dios, no! – pensó Misty en su interior, se suponía que ese beso –el primero que recordaría- no tendría que ser tan especial para ella, recién comenzaban, no tendría que ser nada importante…

¿Entonces porque se sentía tan liviana?

**Él le había dicho que la quería y que estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella.** Tal vez esa fuera la razón. O quizás fuera por el hecho de que estaba dejándose llevar por una vez sin pensar en las consecuencias. No sabía muy bien.

Pero él le había dicho que la quería y ella le había creído… realmente, le había creído.

¿Cuántos nuevos efectos podía provocar Ash en ella? Esperando que todos fueran así de buenos, Misty se dejó llevar por aquel beso, seguidos de muchos más.

…

_He vuelto a clases! Pero como siempre la actualización seguirá los lunes. __**Gracias por sus lindos review!**__ Se valoran mucho sus comentarios/críticas!_

**_Red20:_**_ Jjajaa bueno, como ves. Sí, se encontraron ._

**_Observador del destino:_**_ Lo sé, no hay mucha sorpresa para ti teniendo en cuenta que te sabes la trama ):_

**_Hikari x Takeru:_**_ Gracias! Me alegro que te esté gustando la adaptación, traté de cambiarla lo menos posible, pero creo que era necesario hacer esos cambios para que los personajes de pokémon estuviesen acorde a la historia, nos leemos pronto (: Una vez más gracias por dejarme adaptarla!_


	8. Quizás puedas cambiarlo

Capitulo ocho: **QUIZÁS PUEDAS CAMBIARLO**

K le había prometido que cambiaría por ella, que se esforzaría por dejar aquello que lo estaba dañando y Misty creía en sus palabras pero… ¿Qué pasaba con Brock y Tracey? **Tal vez** ellos no estaban tan metidos en el "asunto" como K, **tal vez** ellos –considerando que eran más grandes- podrían controlarlo de mejor manera, **tal vez** ellos podrían salir sin ayuda…

Pero Misty no podía quedarse con eso, ¡Maldición! Los conocía de toda la vida y tenía que sacarlos de ese mundo…

- Esto es aburrido – refutó K mirando la hora en su celular.

- No digas eso, es más interesante que hacer nada – replicó Misty mirándolo con reprobación y luego volviendo la vista al cielo nocturno completamente estrellado. Ella tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y aquello la relajaba.

- Esto es hacer nada. Podríamos estar dando vueltas o tomando un helado, ¡Vamos a tomar un helado! A ti te encanta el helado… - intentaba convencer el moreno acostado a su lado. Hacía ya media hora que estaban acostados en el pasto del patio de la casa de ella simplemente hablando y mirando las estrellas. No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo en paz con la muchacha pero prefería un poco de acción y los últimos minutos ella había guardado mucho silencio. **¿En qué pensaría?**

- ¿Tanto te aburre estar así conmigo? – preguntó Misty elevando su tronco y apoyándolo sobre sus antebrazos mientras miraba a K con falsa tristeza. Aun así, estremeció el corazón del moreno.

- ¡No, no! – se apresuró a negar el chico – Me gusta, de verdad…

El rostro de Misty cambió de un segundo al otro colocando una enorme sonrisa en él.

- Me alegro – rio volviéndose a acostar, esta vez posicionando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su reciente chico. Ash suspiró, tragándose el aburrimiento, buscando entrelazar su mano con la de ella. Si su chica estaba feliz…

- ¿Todavía no se ha ido?

La voz de Lily los sobresaltó, ambos levantaron la cabeza y la miraron. La oración claramente había sido direccionada hacia K.

- No seas sobreprotectora, cuñada – pidió Ash abrazando aún más a Misty – No la voy a secuestrar ni nada por el estilo…

Lily no lo pasaba, desde que se había enterado de todo le había hecho una cruz a ese grupo incluido K y para su tristeza Brock y Tracey. Ella no tenía alma caritativa y comprensiva como Misty y solo dejaba atrás aquello que la dañaba o podría hacerlo. El tema de la droga era uno de esos.

- Dentro de un rato se va Lily, no te preocupes – respondió Misty con calma.

La hermana Waterflower torció el gesto y suspiró. Sabía que se estaba equivocando, pero no podía hacer nada más por ella. **Para Lily la droga era un tema ya perdido y no quería inmiscuirse en lo absoluto.**

- Iré a comprar algunas cosas. Invité a unos amigos a una reunión – dijo Lily con desinterés viendo a su hermana.

- Okey… - respondió la aludida. "Unos amigos", era seguramente un grupo bastante grande.

Lily se marchó sin decir nada más. K la siguió con la vista hasta perderla.

- Creo que no le cae muy bien que estemos juntos.

- Obvio que no – dijo Misty, levantándose y sentándose en el pasto – Con todo lo que pasó, no le generas nada de confianza, ni a mí del todo.

- Mist… - le llamó la atención el otro.

- Es broma – se apresuró a decir, mientras sonreía. Aunque no sabía hasta qué punto lo era…

La reunión pasó a ser una fiesta. Una descontrolada fiesta como solía hacer Lily. Claro, la faceta de hermana madura y preocupada no podía durar tanto. Misty se sorprendió al ver a Daisy y Violet festejando de lo lindo. Seguramente estaban terminando con algunas materias y obviamente eso era motivo para celebrar.

- Así que lo sabías… - murmuró Misty en el escaso silencio de su habitación opacado por el ruido de la música a todo volumen. Había logrado sacar a su rubia hermana del bullicio y realmente necesitaba preguntarle acerca del asunto.

- Tracey me lo dijo hace un tiempo – respondió Daisy sabiendo de inmediato a qué se refería – en realidad no me lo dijo – agregó negando con la cabeza – Violet y yo los descubrimos en el baño.

- ¿Los?

- Brock estaba con él. Sé que no están tan perdidos aún, no como… - Daisy se mordió la lengua – ya no sé qué creer. Parece otra persona – Misty no necesitó ver hacía donde apuntaba, lo sabía perfectamente – pero antes. Uf.

- ¿Qué haremos Daisy?

Con tan solo mirarse comprendieron. La mayor y la menor de las Waterflower decidieron unirse y ayudarles, demostrarles que había cosas más importantes que jalar sustancias que solo te dañaban el organismo. Curiosamente no parecía ser tan difícil. Con Brock el asunto era diferente. Tracey tenía a Daisy y K ahora tenía a Misty. ¿En quién podría aferrarse Brock para salir de ese mundo? Solo tenía a sus amigas, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Su carácter había empeorado al enterarse de la reciente relación entre Misty y K. Él lo veía como una amenaza para la pequeña Waterflower. Brock conocía cada una de las "conquistas" de Ash, ya que muchas veces realizaban competencias en ese ámbito y temía que Misty fuera una más del sequito de mujeres que besaban el suelo por donde el moreno caminaba. Si el encanto que sentía hacia Misty se terminaba y la hacía sufrir, si la metía en la droga… Por el momento, solo se dedicaba a vigilarlos de cerca y de pedirle a Tracey que lo tuviera al tanto de lo que sucedía en su casa. **Si se enteraba que K se veía con alguna otra chica, él le enseñaría lo que era el dolor.**

- Solo quiero que te cuides hermanita – finalizó Daisy saliendo de la habitación – si bien Tracey también está metido en el asunto es alguien a quién conocemos, sé que a pesar de cualquier cosa él no jugaría conmigo, no me va a lastimar. No como...

- Sé a lo que te refieres – le cortó Misty – sé que es popular, que muchas chicas se mueren por estar con él y sinceramente no sé, no sé si estoy con él porque realmente me gusta o solo porque necesito ayudarlo – la pelirroja suspiró un momento, dio un trago al vaso que tenía en la mano, agradeció internamente que su hermana no la haya interrumpido y continuo hablando – Decidí arriesgarme Daisy, a pesar de todo, las mujeres, su carácter… las drogas. **Confío en que cambie un poco y que quizás, yo pueda ser la razón de ese cambio.**

Daisy solo pudo asentir. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

- Ahora vamos a la fiesta, nos la estamos perdiendo por completo – rio Misty levantándose de la cama.

Salieron de la habitación y se unieron a la gente que ocupaba su living en esos momentos. Las personas no parecían las mismas dañinas de las fiestas anteriores aunque se disponía a mantener los ojos bien abiertos hacia cualquier movimiento extraño.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Ash hablando con dos personas que no conocía. Parecía muy ameno y su charla denotaba interés. Le gustaba verlo feliz y esperaba que se mantuviera así por mucho tiempo. En un instante, el moreno pareció notar la mirada de la chica sobre él y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas destellantes de él. Misty levantó las cejas ante esa reacción. Vio cómo se abría paso entre las personas con las que estaba hablando y avanzaba hacia ella sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Nunca le había gustado mucho ser el centro de atención por eso le incomodó un poco ver que casi todos en la fiesta se habían volteado a ver con quien estaba hablando Ash Ketchum.

- Te dejo tomar todo lo que quieras si me prometes no comenzar a decirme todas esas cosas que me dijiste la última vez te embriagaste – bromeó el muchacho.

- Primero: no recuerdo lo que te dije, y segundo: ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que no tome? – replicó la pelirroja colocando una mano en su cintura.

- Soy… tu chico – dijo K atrayéndola a su cuerpo para hablarle a escasos centímetros de su boca – Y debes escuchar lo que digo para que no me enoje.

- Sí, seguro… no estás en condición de enojarte conmigo, Ash – expresó Misty pasando sus brazos por sobre los hombros de K.

- No seas aguafiestas, déjame sentirme poderoso por un ratito – rio él tocando su nariz con la de ella. Acto seguido, dejó el vaso de lo que estuviera tomando en una mesa e hizo lo mismo con el de Misty. Sorprendiéndola, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la levantó levemente para llevarla hasta uno de los sillones. Uno de los individuales estaba libre por lo que se sentó allí y la acomodó sobre sus piernas; creando otra situación incómoda para la pelirroja.

- Creo que nos están mirando – murmuró en su oído con vergüenza notable.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Todos.

K rio y la abrazó para que se acostara sobre su pecho, cosa que ella hizo sin oponer resistencia.

- Acostúmbrate; si estás conmigo, más de uno te mirará.

- Vaya, estoy con el señor popularidad.

- Figúralo – replicó el moreno con tono gracioso.

Misty le sonrió y acercó su rostro al de él para hacer contacto con sus frentes.

- Podría acostumbrarme…

- Hazlo – K deslizó un mechón de su cabello color fuego, detrás de su oreja y posicionó la mano detrás de su nuca para acercarla.

La besó frente a todos los invitados en esa reunión, los cuales comenzaron a murmurar inmediatamente. Misty los escuchó pero, en ese momento, sujetar el rostro de K y corresponder al beso era más importante que los comentarios de los demás. Ahora, y oficialmente, todo el mundo sabía que Ash Ketchum salía con Misty Waterflower.

Había sido una buena fiesta después de todo, pero la ausencia de Brock fue la alarma que necesitaba. ¿Si Daisy y Violet estaban allí por qué Brock no?

Cuando Misty golpeó la puerta de la casa sintió calor golpeándole el rostro. Era una conversación que había pospuesto por semanas después de todo. Pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿Misty? – Brock no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Qué hacía ahí la pelirroja. ¿Tan lejos de casa, en horario de clases y con el rostro sonrojado?

- Hey Brock. He venido a visitarte. ¿Puedo pasar?

- C-claro.

- Bien. Sabes muy bien de qué tenemos que hablar.

- S-supongo.

- Bueno, K y yo estamos juntos y, ya han pasado algunas semanas que…

- Por todos los cielos Mist. Por favor no me digas que estas embarazada.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces? – le remedó – Drogas Brock, drogas. Quiero que sepas que Daisy, Violet y yo estamos aquí para apoyarte. Te queremos Brock y no quiero que esto termine mal. Para ninguno de los tres, no se lo merecen.

- Misty, yo puedo salir de esto cuando quiera. Te lo prometo.

- Entonces hazlo ahora.

- Lo hago si dejas de salir con K – dijo Brock desafiante.

- ¿No se supone que es tu amigo?

- Por eso te lo dido.

- Brock. Estás a tiempo, yo sé que puedes dejarlo sin problema. No te dañes, tienes tanto futuro por delante.

- Misty. Podrías tomar tu propio consejo – respondió el joven con soltura. La pelirroja suspiró vencida - ¿Por qué demonios estas tan caliente? – la alejó un poco y posó sus labios en la frente de ella, para luego alejarse con el ceño fruncido – Tienes fiebre.

Mist probó de tomarse la temperatura con la mano pero no sintió nada.

- Debe ser tu imaginación – aunque eso explicaría el calor que sintió al entrar.

Conversaron largo rato y Misty comprendió que la única forma en la Brock realmente cambiaría sería cuando tocara fondo. **Esperaba enormemente estar equivocada, pero algo en su interior le decía que no.** Cuando la pelirroja se marchó a su casa, Brock no lo pensó dos veces y marcó un número que conocía.

- _Hey, Brock ¿Cómo va todo?_ - la voz de Ash era desinteresada, a pesar de que con las semanas ambos se habían distanciado.

- Hey, Ash – respondió Brock con voz quedada. Tal vez había exagerado al llamarle.

- _¿Pasó algo?_ – preguntó el moreno, tras el silencio prolongado del otro muchacho.

- Ehm… ¿Sigues fuera de la ciudad?

- _Sí, Tracey aún no consigue las entradas para el concierto y estamos en la fila._

- Ah… ¿Crees que tardarán mucho?

_- Esto pinta que sí, aunque no está tan mal del todo, hay buena música - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

- Eh, bueno. Mist…

_- ¿Qué pasó con Mist?_ – le cortó el moreno.

- E-es que vino a verme y tenía fiebre – respondió lentamente – Me preocupa que esté sola en casa y pensé que ya habías regresado.

_- Voy para allá._

Brock frunció el ceño.

- K, están a más de 30 kilómetros. Si te vas ahora llegarás muy tarde.

_- ¿Y? Tracey puede regresarse en autobús. Estaré con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, descuida._

Toda esa conversación había dejado con la boca abierta a Brock. El moreno miró el teléfono con desconcierto. ¿Realmente K estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo eso solo por estar con Misty? **Sonrió de lado. Tal vez… eso sí fuera a funcionar.**

La pelirroja tosió un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos con lentitud e intentar enfocarlos en los números rojos de su despertador electrónico. Se sentía mal. Como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. Cerró los párpados ante la puntada de dolor en su sien y se llevó una mano a su cabeza. Volvió a mirar su cuarto. Estaba sobre su cama aunque del lado derecho. Sentía el peso de otro cuerpo cerca suyo. ¿Sería Lily? No, seguramente Lily andaba de fiesta. Se giró lentamente y miró a la figura sentada en el extremo izquierdo. K le sonrió conciliadoramente y le apartó unos mechones de cabello húmedo de su frente. Misty abrió los labios sin decir nada ante el nuevo y repentino dolor en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó luego.

- Oye, que mal agradecida eres, y yo que vengo a cuidarte porque estas enferma… - bromeó él.

- Pero… ¿No estabas fuera de la ciudad?

- Dijiste bien: estaba. Volví porque cierta chica que me importa estaba con fiebre – dijo pasando una manga de su camiseta por la frente húmeda de su novia.

- ¿Fue Brock?

- Obvio que fue Brock.

- Lo mataré.

- ¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres estar contigo? ¡Me ofendes! – comentó el moreno haciéndose el herido. Misty no pudo hacer más que reírse.

- Claro que no. Pero no era necesario que viajaras tanto solamente por mí.

- Deja de decir tonterías. 30 kilómetros no son nada. Fue un placer, pequitas – volvió a mofarse el moreno abrazando el cuerpo de su chica. Misty acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dedicó a abrazarlo, pensando inevitablemente que ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

Cuando Lily regresó se sorprendió al ver la motocicleta de cierto pelafustán fuera de su casa. Torció el gesto. No quería ni imaginar que hacía a esa hora en su casa. El temor aumento cuando abrió la puerta de su hermana, temiendo con la escena que se podría encontrar en él. En vez de eso, solo vio a dos adolescentes completamente vestidos y profundamente dormidos. K abrazaba la cintura de su hermana, la cual dormía de lado dándole la espalda, con una de sus manos rodeando los dedos de una de las de Ash. Se acercó en silencio y tocó el hombro de K. Le costó un poco despertarlo sin necesidad de darle una sacudida que seguro movería hasta el alma de su hermana pero, por fin, los ojos caramelo de él se abrieron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la pelirosa en voz extremadamente baja.

El chico se incorporó en la cama y se talló uno de sus ojos con discreción.

- Estaba enferma. Vomitó una vez anoche pero, para las cinco de la madrugada, ya no tenía tanta fiebre…

- Oh. Gracias por quedarte con ella K.

- Cuando quieras cuñadita - respondió él volviendo a acostarse y acomodarse en su posición anterior. Había pasado toda la noche cuidándola, no estaba dispuesto a irse aún.

Lily cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia. Se recostó aún con la ropa puesta y colocó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza. Después de todo, parecía que K sí estaba sufriendo un pequeño cambio, **quizás ella estaba equivocada y tal vez ese problemita aún tenía solución.**

…

Lamento MUCHO la demora. Pero ayer tuvimos el "mechoneo" en la universidad y llegué bastante tarde a mi casa, no me lo podía perder xd.

Eso, sumado a mis clases de las 8 AM del día de hoy, me dejaron muerta. Espero avanzar durante la semana el siguiente capítulo para no tener el mismo problema otra vez.

Ahora las respuestas a sus lindos Rewiev. **Gracias!**

**Red20:** Bueno, aún no sabemos de qué se trata el secreto de Misty. Quizás en el siguiente capítulo. En cuanto a la historia original, estoy modificando algunas cosas, como se trata de una adaptación creo que no es tan malo ya que la trata principal se mantiene. ¡Espero te guste!

**Observador del destino:** Awww muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta que pienses eso. La verdad trato de cambiar algunas partes porque no me parecen situaciones tan Ash/Misty, pero siempre manteniendo la trama original, aunque quien sabe, tal vez te sorprenda con el final J

**Naliaseleniti:** Gracias! Trato que la historia se parezca un poco más a la personalidad de ese par.

**Escorpió :** Jajja sí, las fiestas siempre los dejan patas arriba.


	9. Contigo siempre es incertidumbre

Capitulo nueve: **CONTIGO SIEMPRE ES INCERTIDUMBRE**

El invierno se hizo notar con el frío de los días, sin embargo Misty no podía sentirse más cálida. En dos meses, dos maravillosos meses que habían transcurrido desde que ella y Ash habían oficializado su relación, Ash no dejaba de sorprenderla. Al principio nadie creía que fuera posible, **pero K parecía una persona completamente diferente**. En esos sesenta días muchas cosas habían cambiado a tal límite que incluso Lily estaba tratando un poco mejor al novio de su hermanita, puesto que no había motivos para desconfianza. Incluso Brock había aceptado la relación, la desconfianza que le había tenido al principio de la relación se había esfumado y su amistad había crecido al punto de no sentir preocupación alguna. Confesaba que no había sido fácil aceptar que K estaba cambiando y que la razón del cambio era Misty, simplemente no lo podía creer en sus comienzos, sin embargo los hechos hablaban por sí solos.

Independiente del pasado, Misty sentía que estaba en todas sus facultades para decir que **K era el chico perfecto**, a penas la pelirroja salía de clases se encontraba la moto del moreno en la entrada y pasaban la tarde juntos. Ash disfrutaba mirar como su novia estudiaba o realizaba sus deberes. Nunca más había escuchado comentarios sobre la droga en él, notaba que se había alejado de esa junta perjudicial. Lamentablemente de Brock y Tracey no podía decir lo mismo, ambos jóvenes parecían haber sucumbido ante la tentación que las drogas implicaba y aunque no eran un problema de momento, Daisy y Misty se esforzaban por ayudarles, pero los exámenes finales las tenían prácticamente colapsadas, sobre todo a Daisy que le quedaba poco para terminar la universidad.

A Misty por otro lado le costaba dividir su tiempo entre su último año de la escuela, K y los problemas de sus amigos, además de que estaba en las nubes con un Ash atento, que cuidaba de sus palabras, se aseguraba de siempre besarla y acariciarla y presumirla frente a cualquier multitud que se encontraba delante de ellos. Le compraba chocolates y hasta la había llevado al circo. Las cosas no podían ir mejor. **K era todo lo que necesitaba y todo lo que quería para ser feliz.** Y pensaba que ella también podía ser lo mismo para su chico, aunque una llamada le hizo ver, que no era la única en su vida…

- ¿Hola?

_- ¿Habla Misty?_

- Sí, ¿Quién habla?

_- Soy Richie, ¿Me recuerdas? El mejor amigo de K._

- Ah, claro, sí. Hola Richie - ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Desde que había visto a ese chico en la fiesta, nunca más había vuelto a cruzar palabra ni hablado con Ash sobre él. ¿Qué hacía llamándola a las 4.30 de la tarde un domingo? - ¿Sucede algo?

_- La verdad es que sí. Sabes dónde queda mi casa, ¿verdad?_

¿Hacía donde iba esa conversación?

- Sí, ¿Por qué? – preguntó con cautela.

_- Bueno, pasa que…_ - pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, se escuchó una fuerte interferencia del otro lado del tubo y la voz de alguien completamente diferente se hizo oír. - _¿Misty?_

La pelirroja alejó el celular de su oído y lo miró como si fuera algo desconocido.

- ¿Ash? ¿Eres tú?

_- ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mi amoooooor! _– se escuchó la extensa exclamación del moreno del otro lado. Nuevamente, Misty alejó el aparato de ella.

- K, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

_- Pfff, ¡Genial! Estoy con Richie, con primito querido y Brock, ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo! ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?_

- Ehm, no, gracias…

_- ¡Aaaaah, daaale! Te quiero ver, Pecas, porque te quiero mucho… pero mucho ¿Sabías?_

- Sí Ash, yo también te quiero – replicó ella al momento en que llevaba sus dedos hacia el puente de su nariz. Dios, ¿Qué mierda le habían dado de tomar a ese chico?

_- ¡Entonces ahí voy!_

- ¡No! ¡No vengas! – estaba segura de que si el muchacho salía en moto a la velocidad a la que él solía andar y en ese estado auditivamente lamentable no duraría ni 20 metros.

_- ¿No quieres que te vaya a buscar?_ – de pronto, la voz del joven sonaba cortada y parecía haberse partido de la nada.

- N-no, mejor… mejor voy yo, ¿Sí? – se decidió por decir.

_- Pero no tienes en qué venir. Daaaaale, yo te busco…_

- ¡No Ash!

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un confuso "Dame acá" y, a continuación, Tracey obtuvo la voz demandante.

_- Hey Mist, ¿Podría ir yo a buscarte? K no está en todas sus facultades y REALMENTE quiere ir a tu casa en moto para verte._

La menor de las Waterflower suspiró con poca paciencia.

- Bueno, ven. Por lo menos así voy a poder obtener una explicación racional por parte de él.

_- Eh… no esperes eso._

Misty revoleó los ojos.

¿Qué persona normal se emborrachaba un domingo a las 5 de la tarde?

Bueno, ahora lo aseguraba. K no era una persona normal. ¿Por qué sostenía eso? Por el simple hecho de que, al arribar a la casa de Richie, lo había encontrado llorando sobre su motocicleta, intentando hacerla arrancar con maniobras inútiles. Estaba de más decir que se habría asustado por su estado pero Tracey le había explicado la situación.

- Quería ir a buscarte así que le cortamos el paso de la nafta para que no arrancara.

- Sí – confirmó Richie, haciendo un gesto con la boca – K se puso a llorar y nos decía cosas como _"No, no arranca, Misty se va a molestar conmigo porque no voy… ¿Qué hago? ¡Me va a dejar!"_ – le imitó - Al principio era divertido pero ahora me da un poco de pena.

Y ese chico tenía toda la razón. El estado de K era deplorable. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie sin ayuda de otra persona u objeto y no podía hablar con coherencia.

A metro de ahí, se encontraba Brock, con la mirada fija en Ash sin acercarse ni moverse de su lugar. Ni siquiera la reciente aparición de Misty lo inmutó, parecía un zombie.

- Llegó a eso de las 2 diciendo que tenía Vodka y jugo, que tomáramos un rato antes de que él se fuera contigo… y así quedó.

- Es domingo y son las 5 – replicó Misty, intentando mantener a su novio erguido mientras lo llevaba ayudada por Tracey a la ducha. Nada mejor que agua fría para calmar una borrachera - ¿Qué hace Brock?

- Se quedó así cuando K empezó con su show. Misty, nunca antes lo habíamos visto así – dice Tracey señalando el joven semi-consciente que llevaba entre sus brazos – nunca, ni siquiera cuando estaba en... eso – al ver que Misty continuaba en silenció agregó - No sé porque apareció con eso. Hacía mucho que no tenía estos arranques, meses diría yo. Estuvo muy tranquilo desde que comenzó a salir contigo – le comentó el muchacho.

Con ropa y todo, lo situaron bajo la regadera apagada y vieron como K hacía el esfuerzo de permanecer parado.

- ¿Te puedes bañar solo? – Preguntó Tracey, Ash solo sonreía - ¿No quieres que te tenga? – nuevamente, negó sonriendo – Ok, volveré en cinco minutos. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí, mi capitán! – gritó K abriendo la ducha y dejando que el agua caiga libremente sobre él.

Misty lo observaba con la boca abierta y las cejas arqueadas. ¿Ese era el chico que se había comportado tan caballerosamente con ella durante los últimos dos meses? ¿Qué había pasado?

Mientras ambos esperaban afuera, Misty no podía contener la rabia. Dirigió su vista hacia el primer piso, dónde aún se encontraba Brock y Richie. **El primero negaba con la cabeza de forma frenética, mientras el segundo le explicaba algunas cosas con las manos.**

Tras cinco minutos, Tracey volvió al baño y Misty lo siguió por detrás. Abrieron la puerta pero no vieron a Ash donde lo habían dejado sino que ahora se encontraba completamente empapado y agachado frente al inodoro, vomitando sin poder contenerse.

La impotencia de ver a su novio así, solo hizo que algunas lágrimas se escurrieran por sus ojos verdeazulados. Se alejó de la escena y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando escuchó las risas de Richie, quién carcajeaba por el estado de su amigo y recomendaba mandarlo a dormir un rato.

- Mist – dijo Tracey en tono paternal. Su amiga no era de las chicas que llorara con facilidad, pero la situación lo ameritaba - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Bien? ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien Tracey? Yo pensé que ya había dejado de hacer estas cosas… al menos él.

- Lo siento Mist – respondió bajando la vista, no sabía que más decir.

La pelirroja escuchó sus disculpas pero en el momento no podían ser menos insignificantes. Su mente estaba llena de dudas. ¿Qué era lo que había llevad inducirse a ese estado? ¿Qué era lo que lo había motivado? ¿Era ella? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Se había entristecido por algo?... **¿Qué había pasado?**

Al día siguiente, Misty estuvo físicamente en clases, aunque su mente divagaba en otros lados. Estaba cansada, se había dormido a altas horas de la madrugada, luego de acompañar a Trace hasta su casa y velar un poco por la salud de su novio, quien continuaba perdido y, encima, descompuesto.

Durante la mañana no había tenido noticas de K, seguramente continuaba recuperándose de sus excesos. Cerca de las dos de la tarde, el teléfono de Misty comenzó a vibrar, faltaban algunos minutos para que saliera de clases. Miró la pantalla donde rezaba "Mensaje recibido"

_**De:**_ _K (L)_

_**Asunto:**_ _Estoy afuera._

Misty levantó la vista del celular, cerró los ojos, esperó que los eternos minutos que faltaban pasaran con rapidez y que de paso se llevaran la rabia que había vuelto a aparecer en su corazón.

Cuando sonó el timbre lo vio allí, con la misma pose de siempre, sobre su motocicleta, fumando un cigarrillo y mirando ambos lados de la calle. **Las chicas como de costumbre pasaban a su alrededor, lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas, sonriendo.**

La chica suspiró. Bueno, era el momento de la verdad.

**La rabia no se fue como esperaba.** Seguramente porque no tenía intenciones de oír la horrible explicación que su novio tenía para darle.

ÉL, había cambiado de posición, encontrándose esta vez sentado en el borde del cordón de la vereda. Ella se sentó a su lado, limitándose a mirar al frente. Solo luego de unos segundos, le quitó el cigarrillo que estaba fumando y le dio varias caladas, sin esperar que él la regañara ni nada por el estilo. Las demás estudiantes pasaban a su alrededor, **algunas continuaban mirándolo de soslayo al caminar a su lado.**

El silencio que los invadió fue terriblemente incómodo, por lo menos eso pensó K, quien miraba a su novia sin decir palabra alguna. No tenía idea de cómo podía reaccionar ni de lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza.

Tracey le había comentado lo mucho que Misty se había enfadado el día anterior al verlo en ese estado, incluso llegando a llorar, cosa que lo hizo sentir bastante culpable. No había sido su intención, para nada, simplemente… **se había descontrolado.**

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Misty para quebrar la tensión, sin embargo su tono agrio empeoró las cosas.

- Bien.

- Ah.

Silencio nuevamente.

- ¿Estas enojada?

¿Enojada? ¡Estaba furiosa! Tomó airé y lo miró nuevamente, recorrió su rostro con detención, sus ojos color caramelo, esos labios ausentes de sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista. **¿Por qué no podía enojarse con él?**

- ¿Estas… triste?

Sus ojos se encontraron y no fue necesario hablar. La decepción en los ojos de la muchacha era evidente. K chasqueó la lengua y pasó su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de su novia.

- No volverá a pasar, ¿Ok?

- Espero que no… no me gustó nada verte así.

Ash asintió y pegó su cabeza contra la de ella.

- Lo lamento. No sé qué me pasó.

- Ash, si estar conmigo no es suficiente yo…

- ¿Qué? No, no, no. Misty, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Fue mi culpa – explicó con rapidez.

- ¿Tenía algún fin?

- No…

- ¿Sacaste algún provecho?

- No.

- No lo hagas más – pidió nuevamente ella – los dos íbamos a hacer un esfuerzo. ¿Recuerdas?

K asintió y pegó sus frentes con cariño. Se aliviaba que su chica no quisiera ignorarlo o algo así por el incidente. Se imaginaba a Misty llorando de impotencia y la imagen no le gustaba para nada. No sabía que estaba haciendo esa chica con su interior, influía mucho en él… demasiado.

Cinco días después el asunto estaba olvidado. Misty no era una chica realmente rencorosa, bueno, muchas veces lo era. **Pero con Ash, con Ash las cosas parecían funcionar de manera diferente.**

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

- Entonces vamos.

- ¿A dónde? – rio Misty.

- A comer tontita, ¿Dónde más? ¿Pizza o hamburguesas? – respondió K sosteniendo la mano de su chica para levantarla del sofá donde estaban sentados.

- Pizzas – aceptó ella sonriendo.

- Pizzas serán.

La pelirroja mantuvo su vista fija en su novio y pensó para sus adentros cómo Ash Ketchum se había redimido de lo que había hecho. Había estado disculpándose, por lo menos, cinco días seguidos, siendo cauteloso con lo que decía sobre ese día, incluso evitando tomar una gota de alcohol en la fiesta que dio uno de sus amigos la noche anterior. **Ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderla. **Ni tampoco el sentimiento que tenía dentro de ella.

Misty sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – quiso saber el moreno, tomándola por la cintura, demandante.

- Te quiero – respondió la chica, obviando la pregunta anterior.

El muchacho se sonrió.

- También te quiero.

- Pero yo más – contraatacó la otra.

- No, yo más.

- Te amo – soltó Misty.

K pareció quedar estático al escuchar eso aunque no dejó de abrazar a la chica ni de mirar fijamente el color de su ojos y cada rasgo de su rostro. Era tan hermosa.

- Yo también te amo – replicó al final, colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Y luego la besó.

**La besó pensando que era la primera vez que sentía eso por alguien.** Deseando que aquel beso transmitiera aquello, que fuera eterno. Que ellos lo fueran.

Luego de comer algo se dirigieron a casa de Misty, como siempre Lily estaba ausente. La mejor opción para el sábado por la noche, fue ver una película.

- Bueno, ¿Cuál de todas vemos? – preguntó Ash encendiendo la PC para buscarla en Internet.

- ¿"Una… llamada perdida"? – tanteó Misty para ver el gusto de su chico.

- Si quieres… yo no la he visto.

Pusieron la película a cargar y se sentaron en la cama de la chica a hablar.

Charlaron de todo. De lo divertido que había sido esa salida, de los caros que estaban los precios, de la fiesta que su amigo había dado una noche antes, de lo lento que se cargaba la película, de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Misty, de la atractiva sonrisa de K, del cuerpo bien dotado de ella y de los músculos de él…

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos se estaban besando, desesperados por ver quien le quitaba la ropa al otro más rápido. Cuando notaron lo brusco que estaban siendo, frenaron y se miraron a los ojos. ¿No se suponía que eso tenía que ser suave… y delicado… y demostrando amor? **Esa no era forma.**

Al volver a mirarse lo entendieron y comenzaron nuevamente pero poniendo todo el sentimiento en cada caricia que hacían, en todo beso que compartían, en cada roce de su piel.

**Y así, por fin, pasó lo que esperaban, secretamente, hacía un largo tiempo…**

…

Chan! Chan! Chaaaaan!

Perdón por la demora. **Gracias por sus review (:**

**Naliaseleniti:** Todo es ternura, pero tienes razón. Las cosas pueden cambiar. ¡Ya verás cómo!

**Observador del destino:** Gracias! Qué pases bonitas vacaciones! Nos leemos a tu regreso (:

**L' Fleur Noir:** Jjajaja yo también he hecho lo mismo con algunas traducciones. ¡No te culpo, la historia original es muy buena! Y con respecto a tu consejo, la verdad tenía pensado ya uno de los finales, pero Andy Elric me aconsejó lo mismo en los primeros capítulos y la verdad es que tomaré esa opción. A medida que pasen los capítulos comenzaras a notar algunas diferencias (principalmente en los secundarios ya que Ash y Misty ya tienen su historia) que influirán en el final que he decidido para esta historia. En cuanto al ABC ¡Lo sé! Pero estoy tan inspirada en una historia de THG que no puedo pensar en nada más, al menos por ahora xd. Saludos linda!

**Red20:** El secreto, el secreto. Aún no sabemos nada de eso. Pronto, pronto más información al respecto. Y ya verás como el drama comienza!


	10. Síntomas de agonía

Capítulo diez: **SÍNTOMAS DE AGONÍA.**

El muchacho recorrió el brazo de la pelirroja en una caricia suave, procuraba no presionar ni ser brusco de alguna manera. El ambiente se había vuelto callado e incómodo, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese evitarlo. **No era lo que esperaban para después de haber estado juntos por primera vez.**

Misty tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba al compás del moreno, K por otro lado, mantenía la mirada en un punto fijo de la habitación, lo pensó por un momento y suspiró antes de hablar.

- No eras… virgen…

Misty levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Creíste que lo era?

El chico no supo que contestar. Realmente no lo sabía, aunque en realidad, esperaba que lo fuera. Él quería ser el primero en la vida de la chica. Sentimiento egoísta teniendo en cuenta que ella no era para nada la primera chica con la que estaba.

- Solo… pensé…

Ella volvió a acomodar la cabeza en su cuello y lo abrazó cálidamente.

- ¿Podemos no hablar de eso justo ahora? – el tono de su voz no era tan cálido como ese abrazo y Ash comprendió que no sería bueno de hablar de "eso" nunca. Solo pudo asentir lentamente sin dejar de acariciar su piel de forma pacífica.

- Tu cumpleaños se acerca… ¿Qué quieres de regalo?

Misty pareció pensar, en cambio sonrió.

- Te quiero a ti… con eso me basta.

- ¿Quién diría que podías ser tan dulce? – se burló K estirando su brazo hasta colocarlo detrás de su cabeza.

- Anda, no digo nada más – comentó ella intentando alejarse de él de forma juguetona.

- Ah, sabes que estoy jugando – rio el moreno para evitar que se fuera. Mientras tanto, continuaba pensando en el regalo perfecto para su novia. Misty era una chica sencilla por lo que no encontraba algo que fuera realmente indicado y especial para ella. **Aunque ya vería qué hacer.**

Los días se mantuvieron así, más cálidos con el paso de las semanas, al menos así lo sentía Misty. El verano se acercaba de todas maneras y junto a ello, su cumpleaños, su graduación, navidad, año nuevo… Tantas fechas importantes que podría compartir por primera vez con Ash, el sentimiento solo podía hacer de sus días aún más soleados.

Sin embargo, el día de su cumpleaños 18 amaneció nublado. Poco le importó a la pelirroja. Lo que si le preocupaba era el resfriado que la había atacado dos días antes y que aún no la dejaba. No era tan grave como el último que había sufrido pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestarla. Pero debía obviarlo. Ese día era su cumpleaños y estaba muy emocionada en ver que le depararía el día.

Se sorprendió al ver a Lily preparando el desayuno para que ambas iniciaran su día de clases juntas, Misty agradeció el gesto y disfruto de las tostadas algo quemadas que su hermana había preparado con tanto cariño.

Cuando el timbre sonó minutos más tarde sus expectativas crecieron y la imagen mental de un moreno sobre su moto apareció de inmediato. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas envuelto en papel amarillo y anaranjado con un enorme peluche en forma de delfín.

- ¿Admirador secreto? – preguntó Lily bromeando.

- ¡El delfín es hermoso! – exclamó Misty abrazando a su nuevo peluche.

Sujetó la tarjeta y leyó un simple y profundo. **"Amor, feliz cumpleaños. Te amo. K"** y no pudo creer que alguien hubiera gastado tanto dinero en ella.

Inmediatamente tomó el celular y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria desde hacía ya un largo tiempo.

_- ¿Hola?_

- Tengo un enorme ramo de flores y el delfín más tierno que vi en mi vida ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

_- Ehm… no, creería que no…_

- Ya sabía que eras un mentiroso.

_- Oye, no me insultes así._

- Eres un tonto…

_- Malagradecida._

- Muchas gracias, tonto.

_- Así está mejor._

- ¿Cuándo te dignarás a venir?

_- Bueno, ¿No debes irte a la escuela? ¿Quién me mantendrá después sino?_

- Muy gracioso Ketchum

_- Te veré en la tarde. ¿De acuerdo?_

- ¡Quiero verte ahora! Es mi cumpleaños maldita sea.

- _Enseguida, mi amor_ – rio K y cortó para dirigirse inmediatamente hasta su casa.

**La verdad era que hacía ya varios días que prácticamente no podían separarse.** No les venía en gana y simplemente no lo hacían. Solo quince minutos después la puerta de la casa Waterflower se abría sin más y dejaba entrar a K con una camiseta ajustada sin mangas. Sí, el verano se acercaba pero no había que exagerar. Misty se acercó a él y lo abrazó con una enorme sonrisa surcando su rostro.

- Gracias por el regalo.

- Todavía no te entregado el regalo – le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano y llevándola fuera de la casa aunque estuviera en pantuflas.

Misty no entendió pero se dejó llevar. Se sentaron contra la pared y K la miró a los ojos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor – dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Al ver el objeto, Misty abrió los ojos y la boca sin creerlo.

- P-pero… este es el celular que te compraste hace dos días… - ¿Celular? Era un tremendo MP7 el que le estaba ofreciendo como regalo de cumpleaños, con posibilidad de ponerle dos chips con dos números diferentes. Un aparato con Internet, GPS, juegos y hasta antena para ver televisión donde se quisiera. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

- Es tu regalo – respondió simplemente él, acercándolo y poniéndolo en su mano.

- ¡No! No, no, no… no puedo aceptarlo. Habrá salido caro y… no, no quiero que hayas gastando tanto en mí… es tuyo… - Misty no sabía muy bien que palabras usar aunque sabía muy bien que tenía que negarse a que él le regalara algo tan costoso.

- Pero yo quiero regalártelo… - insistió.

- Por favor, no… muchísimas gracias pero no me voy a sentir bien teniéndolo, gracias amor, en serio…

Ash torció el gesto y con un suspiro, lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo.

- ¿No te enojaste, verdad? – preguntó Misty, tanteando el terreno.

El moreno sonrió y miró el cielo.

- Creo que, en el fondo, ya sabía cuál iba a ser tu reacción… y no, no estoy enojado.

Misty sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Quedaron meciéndose como dos tontos por unos momentos y ella rió.

- Me encantó el delfín.

- Que bien. Lily no me creía que era tu animal favorito.

- Lo sabe pero no cree que me guste algo tan "feo" como eso.

- Oye pecas…

Ella lo miró y creyó sentirse más enamorada que nunca.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

La besó con dulzura ya que antes no había tenido la delicadeza de hacerlo y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Como quisiera tenerla para elal durante todo el día, pero debía ir a clases y luego organizar su casa para sus amigos. Quería que sea un bonito día para, después de todo, no se cumplen 18 todos los años…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había oído eso aquel día. Pero estaba realmente feliz, su casa atestada de gente, pero no solo eso. Gente que amaba. Recorrió la vista entre ellos y divisó a Brock, con vaso en la mano y mirada distante.

- ¡Hey! – le dijo la pelirroja rozando su hombro con el suyo a modo de saludo. Ambos no se habían visto desde aquella vez en que ella lo había visitado.

- Hey Mist. Feliz cumpleaños.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho. ¿Estás bien?

- S-no – la mirada de incertidumbre de la pelirroja lo obligó a continuar - Reprobé el año Mist – dijo cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué?

- No podré graduarme este año como Daisy. Los excesos… me han pasado la cuenta. Y yo, yo intenté dejarlo… y no puedo. Creí que podría. Y ya… - Brock vomitó aquella información de una vez, al parecer la tenía guardada hace mucho – Lo siento – reaccionó – no quiero arruinar tu cumpleaños con mis problemas y yo…

- Brock – le cortó Misty - ¿Tus problemas? Son mis problemas, son nuestros problemas. Eres como mi hermano y siempre estaré para ti. ¿Recuerdas? – al ver que el muchacho guardaba silencio agregó - ¿Cómo sucedió?

- Fue como una bola de nieve. El estado de K la última vez, ya sabes cuándo Tracey vino a buscarte, tu visita en la ciudad, mis calificaciones y mis intentos nulos por dejarlo… no puedo Misty…

- No puedes solo – le corrigió la muchacha – Brock, tendremos que decirle a tus padres.

Ante aquella sentencia, el moreno cerró los ojos vencido. Al parecer esa idea ya había pasado por su mente antes… y no había otra opción…

Misty agradeció internamente que su cumpleaños 18 fuera día viernes, pues tenía sábado y domingo para recuperarse. Luego de eso debería decir adiós a las fiestas hasta su graduación.

Cuando reaccionó la tarde del sábado se preparó mentalmente para limpiar la casa, seguramente estaba hecha un desastre. Terminó de lavar el último plato y lo dejó junto con todos los otros. Sintió unas manos sujetarla de la cintura y sonrió.

- ¿Disfrutaste tu cumpleaños? – quiso saber su novio apareciendo de pronto.

- Mucho – Se giró y le pasó los brazos por los hombros para abrazarlo por el cuello – Gracias por haber venido. Y por los regalos. Y por todo.

- Aún tengo algo más – dijo K sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Misty se extrañó. ¿Más aún?

Tal y como a la mañana anterior, el moreno introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa a cuadros y sacó una pequeña cajita. A Misty se le cortó la respiración.

Ash lo abrió y le enseñó un pequeño anillo, al parecer de oro, con tres corazones ubicados uno al lado del otro.

- Fue fabricado especialmente para ti.

- Mentira… - rio ella.

- No es mentira. Y esto sí lo vas a aceptar. Violet me volvió loco buscando anillos que fueran "demasiado lindos, demasiados perfectos, demasiados "demasiados"…" – K hizo una burda imitación de la peliazulada - y lo único que quería era algo sencillo…

- Me encanta – lo cortó Misty sujetando la cajita con cuidado. Y era la verdad. Era un muy lindo gesto el que había tenido con ella. Realmente… no lo podía creer.

Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y le sonrió mientras K tomaba la pequeña joya y se la colocaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. No supo porque pero sintió como si, de verdad, Ash estuviera haciendo algo más que simplemente situarle el anillo en el dedo. **Fue un pensamiento ridículo pero no pudo evitarlo.**

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el momento, mientras Misty se acercaba a la misma, pudo oír a sus hermanas levantándose en el segundo piso. Ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde.

- Hey Mist.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a uno de los hermanos de Brock con un sobre entre las manos.

- Hey Forrest ¿Qué paso?

- Tú sabes que pasó – dijo sin poder ocultar el tono de reproche – Brock te dejó esto – agregó con tono más calmado.

- ¿Brock?

- Sabes que no le gustan las despedidas.

- ¿Qué?

- Papá ha decidido que lo mejor es internarlo en una Clínica de Rehabilitación – explicó con más calma - Han partido hace un par de horas al sur, mamá prometió que si todo resultaba bien, Brock podría visitarnos para navidad.

Silencio.

- ¿Misty? – Ash apareció tras ella, estaba tardando mucho.

- ¿Brock, se fue? – cada palabra le costó un mundo expresarla. Y aunque conocía la respuesta esperaba algo más que el asentimiento del muchacho y el ademán de entregarle la carta.

- Ahí explica todo, dijo que era para todos ustedes.

- Vale.

Y así pasaron semanas.

Las explicaciones de Brock eran sencillas. No podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba ayuda profesional, no le gustaban las despedidas. Volvería cuanto antes a su vida normal, el apoyo de sus padres fue fundamental y eso sumado a la ayuda profesional le generaba las esperanzas que días atrás no tenía.

Misty lloró la carta un par de veces, sobre todo cuando la releía en silencio. Pensando no solo en su moreno amigo, sino también en Tracey, pero sobretodo en él… el muchacho que le robaba el corazón. ¿Sería tan difícil para él? ¿Podría salir adelante sin la ayuda que Brock había solicitado? **Esperaba que sí, esperaba que ella fuese suficiente para salvarle…**

El día de la graduación no tardó en llegar. Misty y Lily por fin habían dejado atrás sus años de escolares y dentro de un par de meses comenzarían sus estudios superiores, la pelirosa en una escuela de estética y Misty en el área deportiva de la universidad de la capital. Era un tema que habían conversado con Ash un par de veces, pero más que nada era una oportunidad que no podía perder, pues su misma escuela la había becado gracias a su participación en el equipo de natación.

- ¡Feliz semana de la dulzura!

Misty parpadeó varias veces seguidas intercalando la mirada entre K y la distinguida caja de chocolate Ferrero Rocher que el mismo sostenía entre sus manos. Cuando se acostumbró al asombro, lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?

K revoleó los ojos.

- Siempre lo mismo contigo. ¿Por qué no puedes, simplemente, decir "gracias", besarme y comerlos como lo harían las chicas normales?

- Bien sabes que no soy normal y ni siquiera estaba enterada de que fuera la semana de la dulzura – se defendió Misty – Pero muchas gracias.

- ¿Vas a decirme eso solo siendo que compré tus bombones favoritos?

- Gracias, mi amor, divino, hermoso, te amo – rio ella besándolo.

- Así está mejor – dictó K sentándose a su lado ante la mirada seria de Tracey, la cual Misty no pasó por alto.

- ¿Por qué nos miras así, cuñadito?

- Por nada, Misty – respondió él sin quitar la vista de K, quien la devolvió de la misma manera.

- ¿Y porque no dejas de mirarnos?

Tracey suspiró y se fue a la cocina, lugar donde Daisy y Violet preparaban unos bocadillos para después de la graduación.

Misty se extrañó y miró a K.

- ¿Se pelearon?

- No – respondió el moreno – No sé qué le pasa.

Ella levantó los hombros y abrió la cajita para empezar a comer los chocolates. Realmente K la sorprendía cada vez más. ¿Flores? ¿MP7? ¿Bombones? Se estaba transformando en el chico perfecto. **Y cada vez lo amaba más.**

Con la llegada de las vacaciones, Misty no veía límites en su relación con Ash. Si antes la escuela les limitaba las horas juntos, ahora no habría inconvenientes…

- ¿Quieres venir a casa y ver una película?

_- Mmm, le prometí a Gary que lo ayudaría a armar su moto. El idiota la desarmó entera y ahora no sabe cómo armarla _– respondió Ash desde la otra línea.

- Ah, bueno… ¿Nos vemos esta noche, entonces?

_- Ehh… sí, yo te mando un mensaje por cualquier cosa._

- B-bueno… nos vemos.

_- Chau, mi amor._

Cortó y miró el teléfono sin entender. ¿Acaso se había equivocado o era la cuarta vez que K la esquivaba a lo largo de la semana? **El plan de "vacaciones perfectas" junto a K, no estaban resultando para nada.**

Siete días habían pasado desde su graduación y, poco a poco, había visto como su novio se excusaba cada vez más diciendo que tenía que hacer cosas con sus amigos. No entendía. Hacía poco era el chico perfecto, y ahora era el perfecto camaleón.

Tiró el celular sobre su cama, bufó y se tiró sobre su puf. Al escucharlo, Lily asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Molesta, hermanita?

- No te incumbe – respondió Misty sacando su cajetilla de cigarrillos.

- No puedes fumar aquí adentro.

- No me interesa – replicó nuevamente ella encendiendo uno de ellos.

- ¿Problemas con K?

- No. No molestes.

- Si te causa problemas, déjalo. Creo que sería lo mejor.

Misty lo volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido. ¿No se suponía que ya había pasado por esa etapa de "hermana protectora"? Tras decir eso, su hermana desapareció.

Misty acomodó su camisa entallada y la alisó sobre su formado cuerpo. Esa noche, había acordado salir con sus hermanas y bailar hasta la madrugada, faltaban un par de días antes de navidad y sería la última vez que saldrían antes de año nuevo.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Violet.

- ¡Lista! – sonrió.

- ¿Listas para parrandear? – agregó Lily con una sonrisa. Su falda estaba más corta de lo habitual pero lucía… bien.

Daisy se había excusado, raro en ella, pero llevaba varios días con malestar estomacal y había preferido quedarse durmiendo para recuperar fuerzas para el año nuevo, esa sí que sería una fiesta que no se perdería. Sus hermanas comprendieron y la dejaron descansar.

Violet y Misty se miraron y rieron entre ellas. Esa sería una gran noche…

**¿Gran noche? Sí, claro.**

Eso fue lo que pensó Misty apenas entró al bar y vio a SU novio hablando con una peliazulada bajita en demasía y vestida de manera horrorosa.

Al ver la escena, Violet se puso seria de repente y miró el dúo con recato. Estaba pensando que hacer cuando vio que su hermana avanzar hacia las dos personas. Inmediatamente se lanzó a sostenerla.

- ¡Misty, Misty, espera! – conociéndola como la conocía, estaba segura que se tiraría sobre esa enana.

- ¿Quién es esa idiota? – preguntó Misty destilando odio. Su respiración agitada lo demostraba. ¿Por qué estaba hablando con su chico? ¿Y porque lo tocaba? ¿Y porque… se acercaba tanto?

Se soltó de su hermana y caminó con paso firme hasta donde se encontraba el moreno. Éste la vio venir y, por un momento, pudo jurar que palideció. Pero se repuso rápidamente.

- Hola amor – la saludó cuando ella llegó a su lado.

- ¿Quién es? – inquirió sin importarle su saludo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Ella? – Misty se cruzó de brazos mirando como la enana se alejaba – Solo una amiga. ¿Acaso estás celosa?

Misty lo miró a los ojos y dudó por unos momentos. Ash mordió su labio y la acercó a él sujetándola de la cintura.

- Vaaaaamos, no me digas que estas celosa. Solo tengo ojos para ti. Lo sabes.

La pelirroja titubeó pero terminó por sonreír y abrazarlo por el cuello.

- Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

K la besó y la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

**- Sí, lo sé.**

No hubo más problemas, Misty bailaba a ratos con su novio y luego bailaba otras canciones con sus hermanas, era noche de chicas después de todo.

**A las 4 am la fiesta se había desatado.** Misty recorría la pista con un trago en su mano y agitando sus brazos al ritmo de la música. Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Violet estaba súper enfiestada y a Lily hacía un buen rato que no la veía. En fin, no sabía si pudiera haber estado mejor.

Chocó a una persona y le pidió perdón entre risas. Aunque sus sonrisas se disiparon pronto. ¿Era el efecto del alcohol o acaso estaba viendo a su novio abrazando a otra? Intentó pararse de forma firme y fijar la vista con precisión. No sabía para qué, no había ninguna duda, era K abrazando a la enana con la que lo había visto antes.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Tracey la interceptara bailando cumbia con soltura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola, cuñadita? – preguntó con el mejor humor.

- ¿No deberías estar cuidando de Daisy?

- Me he pasado hace un rato y me ha echado. Dijo que quiere dormir. Yo no, obviamente - Tracey intentaba mantener la conversación, pero la pelirroja mantenía la vista en otro punto, hizo el mismo recorrido y encontró la razón. Sintió que la sangre le hervía. Soltó su vaso y cerró los puños con fuerza. Ya habían discutido antes por culpa de la misma chica y Brock le había encargado cuidar de Misty, debía hacerlo, aunque el causante de todo fuese su primo. Por lo mismo, estaba listo para ir y propinarle un buen golpe cuando sintió la mano de Misty envolver la suya. Y supo que su cuñada lo necesitaba más que su puño pudiera necesitar al rostro de K.

- ¿Q-quién es e-ella? – quiso saber apretando los dientes.

El muchacho suspiró acariciando sus cabellos de manera tranquilizadora.

- Se llama Dawn – respondió Tracey, acercándola aún más a él.

Tenía que preguntarlo, tenía que ser fuerte…

- ¿El… estuvo con ella, verdad?

- ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Tú lo sabías! – gritó Misty alejándose de él, sintiendo de repente, un sentimiento de traición por parte de él.

- ¡No! – exclamó – Bueno, tenía sospechas. Le he advertido Mist, pero sospechaba algo, sospechaba… que hubiera vuelto a ser como era antes.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo anda la gente?

Ambos escucharon la exclamación de Lily y se separaron para volver a verla. Al momento en que la pelirosa vio el rostro de odio de su cuñado y la cara de tristeza de su hermanita menor comprendió todo.

- ¿Se lo dijiste? – Preguntó a Tracey con desconcierto – pensé que habíamos acordado que…

- Lily, no – le cortó.

- ¿D-de qué hablan?

- Mierda – la pelirrosa se dio cuenta que había metido la pata de forma inmediata, no tuvo más que reconocer lo que ya sabía.

- ¡Lily!

- Me llegaron rumores de que habían visto a K con una chica. Le pregunte a Tracey y él me dijo sus sospechas…

**Misty suspiró, temía que hubiese algo más… de hecho estaba segura que había algo más.**

- Lo intenté, intenté que me escuchara, que supiera lo que tenía enfrente… - dijo Tracey cabizbajo dando un trago más al vaso de alcohol que tenía en la mano, lo necesitaba para decir lo que diría después - pero hace unos días… volvió a darse.

Esta vez las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Eso no podía ser. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso en tan poco tiempo? ¡Si era perfecto, todo era perfecto! ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había sido ella?

Entre su posición pudo ver como Violet y Lily se dirigían hasta su novio, o ex novio muy próximamente… pero, sinceramente, le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrirle.

Ambas chicas empujaron al moreno por el hombro, alejándolo de la muchacha que se negaba a soltar su cintura. En el instante en que vio el rostro de las muchachas, entendió que estaba en problemas.

- Chicas – dijo Tracey apareciendo de pronto. Su tono de calma cambió radicalmente cuando se dirigió a su primo - ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – le preguntó Tracey acercando su rostro.

- Nada – respondió el moreno, aunque rápidamente se arrepintió al sentir como su propio primo lo tomaba de la camiseta y lo estampaba contra la columna más cercana.

- No te hagas el idiota. Ya lo habíamos hablado. Si te crees tan hombre como para estar con dos chicas a la vez, ¡Se tan hombre como para decirle que no la quieres más!

- Yo sí la quiero… - susurró K mirando un poco impactado como las hermanas de Misty volvían a abrazarla con ternunra.

- Por favor K, no seas sinvergüenza. Con ella no.

- Hey, ¿Te quieres alejar? ¿Quién demonios eres?

Tracey sintió la voz aguda de alguien más bajo que ellos y bajó la mirada. Esa tal Dawn lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Y tú quién mierda eres? – devolvió la pregunta él.

- ¿Yo? Yo soy la novia de K.

Tracey volvió la mirada hacia el moreno y agitó la cabeza, asintiendo.

- Así que es tu novia, ¿Eh?...

Lo soltó de un tirón y, antes de alejarse, se acercó a él.

- Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer K. Yo estaba aquí para ti, eres mi primo, casi mi hermano. Pero con Misty no te metas, te lo dije antes. Te lo estoy advirtiendo ahora.

Lily y Violet vieron la escena con curiosidad. Como Tracey le decía cosas que no pudieron escuchar, como Ash se desprendía de forma nada sutil del brazo de la muchacha y se perdía entre la gente. Y como Tracey volvía hacia ellas con la mirada perdida, con el sentimiento de haber perdido a un hermano. Misty por otro lado solo quería desaparecer del lugar por un tiempo indefinido.

**De ahora en más, las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes…**

**…**

Lamento la demora. Ayer me quedé sin internet, ni energía eléctrica la verdad xd.

¡Del amor al odio en solo un capítulo!

Para aquellos que han leído la historia original, sí, he cambiado algunas cosas. Todo tiene su plan de actuar y mientras Ash y Misty se mantengan dentro de la historia original creo que no importa tanto que pasa con su entorno.

¡Les aviso que los siguientes capítulos se vienen movidos!

Ahora, la respuesta a sus rewiev. ¡Muchas gracias por ellos!

**Red20:** Bueno, el asunto de las drogas es más complicado de lo que Misty y Ash creen. Ya ves lo que le pasó a Brock. No sé qué tan sencillo sea dejarlo para Ash.

**Joseto1954:** Tibio, tibio. Ahora la tienes con nombre y… nombre solamente. Dawn. Aunque no apostaría a que ella fuese el problema principal.

**Hikari x Takeru:** Jejeje estoy actualizando todos los lunes. Que divertido que me digas eso. Es tu historia, tu sabes cómo sigue xdd aunque sí, he hecho algunos pequeñitos cambios (:


	11. Sube y baja emocional

Capitulo once: **SUBE Y BAJA EMOCIONAL**

Misty adora las fiestas navideñas, la inyectan de un no-sé-qué mágico. Aunque al parecer esta sería una excepción. Como de costumbre su casa ya estaba decorada hacia semanas y todas las hermanas Waterflower se esmeraban en preparar una cena familiar sencilla pero unida, era el legado emocional que les habían dejado sus padres después de todo.

Sin embargo aquel 24 de diciembre por la mañana no era un día tan mágico como los anteriores, salvo aquella primera navidad que pasaron sin sus padres algunos años atrás.

Violet y Daisy estaban extremadamente calladas, ante los nulos intentos de Lily por cocinar. Misty se levantó sin muchos ánimos. No tenía noticias de Ash en tres días y aunque no la hacía sentir mal no podía negar que aún le afectara, que aún le amara tanto como al principio y así sería por mucho tiempo más. En realidad lo que más lamentaba era que Brock no pasaría las fiestas con ellos, pues la clínica le había prohibido salidas o visitas que no sean de familiares por lo menos por un mes y medio más. Y aquello era decepcionante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces intentó ayudar a su pelirrosa hermana, la única que se esmeraba realmente por mantener vivo el espíritu navideño. Quizás era la única forma de dejar de pensar en Ash, aunque las preguntas llegaban a su cabeza de una manera u otra. **¿K habría estado jugando todo este tiempo con ella?** ¿O la habría querido en algún momento? **¿Le mentiría en su cara como ya lo había hecho anteriormente?** No lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que muy en el fondo esperaba ese desenlace desde el comienzo de su relación.

- ¡Mist! – la despertó Lily pasando una mano por delante de rostro.

La muchacha despertó del trance en el cual estaba inmersa y la miró.

- ¿Podrías reaccionar a la primera que te hablo?

- Sí, sí, perdón – se disculpó la menor sacando un cigarrillo de su caja.

- No fumes aquí – le ordenó la peliazulada de forma rápida.

- Pero afuera está lloviendo – se quejó como niña pequeña. Buscando apoyo en sus otras hermanas, quienes continuaron con sus trabajos ignorándola de forma olímpica.

- Me importa nada. No fumes aquí – espetó de forma más ruda.

Misty bufó y se sentó en la abertura de la ventana para prender el cigarrillo y ver la lluvia caer. **¿Desde cuándo Violet era tan rígida con las reglas de la casa?** Vale, a ninguna le gustaba que Misty fumara pero tenían compasión de ella cuando la lluvia caía.

¿Y ahora qué? La vibración de su celular la hizo llevar su mano hasta su bolsillo. Abrió la tapa y presionó ver.

**¿Quieres hablar?**

Dudó mucho tiempo en qué contestarle porque no sabía exactamente qué decir. Colocó responder y simplemente marcó una respuesta afirmativa. Aproximadamente dos minutos fueron los que separaron ese mensaje con la respuesta de él.

**Ven a mi casa.**

_Está lloviendo._ Respondió ella, dejando en claro que no iría.

**No tengo la moto.**

- Forro de mierda, no puede ser más cómodo_ – _murmuró entre ó su cigarrillo y lo arrojó lo suficientemente lejos como para que llegara a la calle. Se bajó de la ventana y buscó una chaqueta delgada. La lluvia de verano estaba por terminar, pero no tenía intenciones de mojarse el pelo.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Lily, quitando su atención de la cebolla que estaba picando.

- Iré a hablar con el idiota de Ash.

Lily la miró dudosa, Violet hizo lo mismo y Daisy continuó batiendo unos huevos, ausente, como había estado desde que sus hermanas habían salido de fiesta sin ella. **¿Tanto le había afectado la ausencia de Brock?**

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Todo el mundo tiene problemas y Daisy seguramente debía pensar en Tracey, Brock y su examen final de la universidad, para el cual aún tenía varios meses de preparación. Misty se despidió de forma escueta y caminó hacia la casa del moreno, se tardó bastante, pero la lluvia la abandonó al cabo de unos minutos de silenciosa caminata.

Notó la puerta del garage abierta y se asomó sin siquiera tocar. Dentro de él estaba Tracey y Ash, uno bajo su motocicleta y el otro apoyado contra la pared. Misty los miró a ambos y ambos le devolvieron la mirada. Tracey se acercó a ella y le palmeó el hombro en señal de aliento, iba a decirle algo pero luego decidió salir de la habitación en silencio.

**Ambos jóvenes se miraron por un momento y la incomodidad hizo que separaran sus miradas.** K siguió concentrado en su motocicleta por unos minutos más, mientras que la chica se sentaba contra la pared y sujetaba una camisa que había allí para secarse el rostro y el cabello. Diez minutos pasaron en silencio con el solo ruido de las herramientas chocar contra el suelo cuando el chico las soltaba sin ninguna delicadeza. Algo demasiado incómodo para Misty.

- ¿Qué le pasó a la moto?

Los ojos caramelo se centraron en ella por unos segundos y pronto volvieron a su trabajo.

- La bajé demasiado y rozó mucho contra el suelo. Se desgastó la palanca del freno y se rompió. La estoy cambiando.

- Ah.

Terminó un rato después, hecho un desastre de aceite tanto en sus manos como en su ropa. Se limpió con la misma camiseta con la que se había secado ella y se sentó frente a su chica. Sin importarle sus manos, pasó los dedos por su cabello moreno para intentar acomodarlo, cosa que no logró. Observó a la muchacha que tenía delante, se maravilló de lo hermosa que era… **y se puteó bastante por haberlo arruinado.**

- ¿Me odias, no? – quiso saber tras el silencio.

Por más impresionante que pareciera, no era así. No se sentía capaz de odiarlo…

- No – contestó la pelirroja de forma indiferente.

K consiguió sonreír un poco.

- ¿Estuviste con ella? – preguntó Misty en cambio, mostrando su mejor cara de indiferencia.

El moreno dejo de reír y miró al suelo. ¿Realmente le iba a hacer admitirlo? Colocó su mano refregándose su cuello y asintió quedamente.

Se suponía que tendría que haber estado preparada para eso; que ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta; que ni siquiera tendría que haberla hecho pero **¿Acaso podía doler más de lo que le dolía?**

- ¿Por qué? – continuó ella, peleando contra sí misma, intentando que las lágrimas no se asomaran.

Ash soltó el aire de golpe y levantó su mano sin saber bien cómo explicar lo inexplicable.

- El viernes estuvimos en casa de Richie y… jugamos al Rey manda, un juego idiota donde tienes que hacer prendas si no contestas una pregunta bien. Estábamos ebrios – intentó justificarse – y me tocó besarme con ella, pero no fue nada importante para mi…

- Pues al parecer sí fue importante para ella porque el otro día no te dejó libre en toda la noche – le cortó la pelirroja.

- Me manda mensajes y me llama pero no le contesto. No es importante, Mist, fue una estupidez.

- Para mí no lo fue – dijo mordiéndose por dentro. Mantener las lágrimas era cada vez una misión más difícil.

- Mist, hermosa, por favor… - rogó K acercándose a ella – perdóname. Fui un idiota. Yo… yo te amo. Quiero estar contigo. No con ella ni con ninguna.

- ¿Entonces porque no la alejabas? – preguntó con enojo.

- Era inútil, se me pegaba igual. Ya le dije que no quiero nada con ella. Mi amor, créeme.

Ash se acercó más a ella e intentó abrazarla, acariciando su pelo sintió como sollozaba en silencio.

- Suéltame… - demandó.

- No, Pecas, por favor…

- K, déjame…

- No, No. Te amo, mi amor. Te amo a ti.

- Yo también te amo… - sollozó Misty, sabiendo que no mentía. La apretó aún más contra él y apoyó su mentón sobre su cabeza.

- No me hagas eso nunca más – le amenazó.

- Nunca más, mi amor. Lo lamento. Fui un idiota – continuaba el moreno.

**Misty lloró aún más fuerte descubriendo por primera vez que nunca había pensado que el amor dolería tanto así. E influiría tanto así en su vida. **Por su parte, Ash supo que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento para redimirse era abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba allí y que eso era lo único que quería.

- ¿Ya te calmaste? – preguntó el joven Ketchum quitándole el flequillo de la frente y observándola a los ojos.

La pelirroja asintió y se pasó la mano por su mejilla derecha.

- Mírame – le pidió él - Te amo – dijo K acariciando con su pulgar la mano que tenía sujeta entre la suya.

- Yo también, idiota, yo también – respondió Misty apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

**Y lamentablemente, esa era la puta verdad. Y sí que lo amaba.**

Con aires renovados, Misty regresó a su casa. Sin embargo lo que encontró allí la dejó de una pieza.

Lily cruzada de brazos y Violet abrazando y tratando de dar consuelo a una rubia que casi no podía respirar por los sollozos causados por su llanto descontrolado. En el suelo, los huevos batidos y una fuente rota.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

Las tres cabelleras se voltearon a verla. Ninguna se atrevía a hablar.

- ¿Chicas? ¡Qué ha pasado! – gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Mist – dijo Daisy tratando de estabilizar su respiración –** E-estoy embarazada.**

La pelirroja se llevó ambas manos al rostro de forma inmediata, la sorpresa fue sin duda reemplazada por incertidumbre y dudas. Muchas dudas.

- ¿Daisy…? – comenzó a decir.

- Lo supe hace un par de días. Tenía sospechas en realidad, cuando se fueron de fiesta me hice un test y… salió positivo.

- Pero puede estar equivocado, puede que… - intentó decir la pelirroja, sintiendo la frustración de su hermana. Daisy estaba finalizando la universidad, tenía tantos planes, tantas cosas por vivir…

- He ido al doctor ayer. Tengo un mes y medio – le cortó, volviendo al llanto.

- No puede ser…

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Violet – Daisy, te lo he dicho cientos de veces. **Estás embarazada, no tienes una enfermedad terminal. **Todos tus planes, tus sueños, puedes cumplirlos de igual forma, solo que… tendrás más responsabilidades.

- Claro, 24 años, embarazada y con un nuevo drogadicto. Ahora tienes mejores planes.

- Basta Lily.

- ¿Tracey lo sabe? - preguntó Misty acercándose a su hermana y cubriéndola en un abrazo. La rubia solo negó.

- Saldremos adelante. ¡Somos las hermanas fantásticas! – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Violet tenía razón, todas las cosas que Daisy tenía por vivir… las viviría, no de igual forma claro, ahora sería madre, pero las viviría de todas maneras.

- No sé, no sé si Tracey… si él quiera…

- ¿Si él quiere? – le cortó Lily con ambas manos cruzadas – No pensarás en una estupidez. ¿O sí?

- Yo no…

- Escúchame – dijo la pelirrosa, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de su llorosa hermana – No he reaccionado bien, pero es que siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir ¿Sabes? .Ahora, demuestra que eres nuestra hermana mayor, siendo madura, responsable y aceptando lo que ha sucedido y Daisy, no estás sola en esto.

**Misty parpadeó dos veces seguida. ¿Desde cuándo Lily había madurado tanto?**

- Con o sin Tracey. No estás sola en esto – repitió Misty con una sonrisa.

- ¡Seremos tías chicas! – gritó Violet generando algunas risas.

Sin embargo la noticia fue mejor recibida de lo que todos esperaban. Tracey, sus padres, K. Todos parecían felices con la noticia, incluso algunos albergaban la esperanza que con la noticia Tracey haya encontrado el ancla de su vida y que de una vez por todas dejara las drogas y las irresponsabilidades…

Ante las buenas nuevas, Violet organizó un pequeña fiesta en casa, nada de excesos, tan solo una oportunidad para compartir y entregar todas las buenas vibras para el nuevo integrante. Claro estaba decir que con la nueva condición de Daisy, el cigarrillo y sus derivados estaban estrictamente prohibidos en la casa Waterflower y a Misty le pareció más que bien.

- ¿Porque no dejas ese teléfono en paz por un rato y te ocupas de mí, que soy tu novio?

Mist cerró la tapa de su celular sin poder evitar una pequeña risa. Desde el día en que habían arreglado las cosas, K se había vuelto aún más cercano a ella. Aunque también había decidido no alejarse de Giorgio. Últimamente, había retomado el contacto con él y no se olvidaba que él había sido un gran soporte cuando la muchacha se encontraba en la cuerda floja respecto a la droga relacionada con su actual novio. Todavía tenía ese tema pendiente. Aún recordaba que, entre las luces, la música, la gente, las lágrimas y su desesperación, su cuñado le había revelado que Ash había vuelto a darse. Debería averiguar quién había sido el culpable de haber llevado a su moreno de vuelta a ese veneno. Y ella misma se encargaría de hacerle saber que no volviera a acercarse a K si sabía lo que le convenía. **Aunque ya tenía una no tan ligera sospecha de quien podría haber sido…**

Luego de invitar a Giorgio a la velada subió y buscó lo primero que pareciera decente para usar en una fiesta. Unos jeans ajustados, una camisa blanca y unos tacos rojos fueron su elección y, tras rociarse con perfume y delinear sus ojos, volvió al living en donde encontró a su novio siguiendo las órdenes de Violet, mientras Lily terminada de preparar las ensaladas y Daisy junto a Tracey reían en la cocina. **Un sentimiento de añoranza la invadió y los deseos de ver a Brock junto a ellos fueron inevitables.**

A pesar de ser una "reunión pequeña" la casa estaba llena de gente, al cabo de un par de horas K no encontraba a Misty y algo le decía que no le gustaría perderla por tanto tiempo. Cuando la encontró estaba con las piernas colgando a través del barandal, hablando de manera muy cercana con otro chico, un castaño de pelo medianamente largo. Alguien que no era él. **Esa escena hizo que su sangre hirviera.**

Empujó gente como pudo hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales subió a toda prisa. Al llegar arriba, ambos adolescentes lo miraron sorprendidas, sabiendo que seguramente el moreno armaría una escena.

- ¿Se divierten? – preguntó K, alternando la mirada entre ambos.

- Sí, mucho. Principalmente porque no estabas tú – respondió el muchacho de mala manera.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – se enfadó el moreno acercándose listo para golpearlo.

- Basta. No empiecen – pidió Misty, levantándose seguida de su amigo.

- Ya me escuchaste – continuó el otro.

- Giorgio dije que basta – replicó Misty, mirándolo con firmeza.

El castaño levantó los hombros mientras lanzaba una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué debería parar, Misty? ¡Todavía no sé qué haces con ese imbécil, no tiene nada para ofrecerte excepto droga!

- ¡Maldito!

- ¡Basta los dos! – gritó la chica, interponiéndose entre ellos, llamando la atención de todos en el lugar – Giorgio, vete…

- No pienso ir a ningún lado…

- Vete – repitió ella, acercándose a él – Por favor…

El joven la miró por unos segundos. Deliberando en su mente lo que debía hacer, y suspiró. Sin decir nada, pasó al lado de ambos y bajó para perderse entre la gente.

Misty miró a su novio y casi supo lo que vendría. Aunque aún la sorprendió la forma en que él la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la habitación más cercana. Tras cerrar la puerta, volvió a verla con el rostro ensombrecido.

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – quiso saber él.

- Una conversación normal con un amigo que hacía unas semanas no veía.

- Bueno, no parecía eso por la cercanía de sus rostros.

- ¡Por favor, eres el menos indicado para reclamarme algo! ¡Menos si no hice nada!

- ¡Ganas no te faltaba y a él tampoco!

- ¡No sabes qué estás diciendo!

- Seguro que no…

- Esto es ridículo, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, más si no sabes lo que dices…

- Claro que sé…

- ¡No, no lo sabes, idiota! – le gritó Misty empujándolo con toda su fuerza y corriendo fuera del lugar.

En el momento en el que sintió a su novia alejarse de él, supo que tal vez se había equivocado un poco al gritarle de esa manera. Inmediatamente, se giró para ir en su búsqueda, acción que quedó en nada al ver a Violet entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave. No supo qué esperar.

- ¿Pelearon?

K aguardó unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Violet sonrió de lado.

- ¿Por Giorgio?

- ¿Lo conoces? – Inquirió el moreno – no vengas a decirme que lo vas a defender…

- No lo haré. Pero creo que debes saber su historia antes de decir cualquier cosa.

- ¿Ahora me contarás la historia? –preguntó Ash, recordando una vieja conversación que él y la peliazulada habían tenido – Era el mejor amigo de Mist ¿No?

- Sí, y no te dije por qué ya no lo eran. Esos dos se conocen hace mucho tiempo. Se hicieron amigos súper rápido, debidos a sus personalidades. Nosotros no lo queríamos mucho, era algo manipulador, absorbente con Misty - Hizo una pausa en medio de su relato para mirar hacia un punto fijo del lugar, despertando aún más la curiosidad del moreno - Una noche Misty no volvió. Y al otro día llegó llorando. Obviamente nos preocupamos, nuestros padres habían fallecido unos meses antes y estábamos solas.

Silencio nuevamente.

- La noche antes se habían embriagado… en la casa de Giorgio - se notaba que a Violet le costaba hablar de ello y el silencio lo hacía evidente.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Se habían acostado – dijo ella desviando la mirada – mi hermana de 13 años había perdido la virginidad con su mejor amigo y apenas lo recordaba debido al alcohol.

Ash escondió su rostro entre sus manos y se mantuvo así por un largo tiempo, respirando hondo. Debía admitir que lo sorprendía enormemente el relato. **Misty no parecía de las que hicieran eso**; aunque tal vez, con ese hecho, hubiera aprendido a cuidarse de que eso no volviera a pasar.

- Ahora entiendo por qué se puso así el día en que despertamos en la casa juntos- pensó el moreno, recordando la situaciones pasado.

- Brock y Tracey casi mataron a Giorgio a golpes.

Ash se sentó en la silla más cercana, creyendo que si no hacía eso se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

- Casi nos separan en ese tiempo. Solo Daisy era mayor de edad y estaba a cargo de todas nosotras… y Giorgio, Giorgio siempre va a ser parte de su vida. El hombre que le quitó la virginidad y la situación que le enseñó a ser más prudente – Violet suspiró y continuó – han comenzado a hablar hace muy poco, los padres de Giorgio se lo habían llevado a otra ciudad. No te pido que lo aceptes, pero no te alarmes si los ves juntos en algún momento, dudo que tú o alguien pueda cortar alguna vez esa relación.

El moreno mantuvo su vista fija en la peliazulada sintiendo que tenía mil preguntas rondando dentro de él.

- ¿Alguien… sabe de esto?

- Solo el grupo. Ni siquiera los padres. No creo que a alguien más le incumba pero tú eres diferente y tal vez puedas llegar a pasar por situaciones en donde los vieras juntos. Le haces bien a mi hermana K y ella a ti. No me gustaría que discutieran por esta situación.

K asintió y cruzó sus brazos. Nunca se lo podría haber imaginado.

- Supongo que tendré que hablar con Misty, disculparme… y hablar muy seriamente.

* * *

¡Perdón por la demora! La Uni me tiene prisionera.

¡Se viene el drama, damas y caballeros!

¡Gracias por sus lindos review aquí las respuestas!

**Observador del destino:** ¡Hola! Espero hayas disfrutado tus mini vacaciones. Bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario. Jejej es que hay cosas que son inevitable cambiar! En fin, a medida que pasen los capítulos te sorprenderás mas.

**Red20:** ¡Le has acertado! K y Mist tiene una relación de ir y venir, supongo que eso es lo que hace de este fic algo más emocionante que una relación de puro amor. Como ves, en este capítulo se explica mejor la no-virginidad de Misty.

**Joseto1945:** ¡Perdón por la demora! Pero como verás los pobres definitivamente no pueden pasar un capítulo completo siendo felices xd.

**Naliaseleniti:** ¡Graaacias! Bueno si no has leído la historia original hasta ahora, que fuerza de voluntad tienes! Yo no me aguanto jejeje. En fin, como he mencionado algunas veces, esta historia le ocurrió realmente a la autora original por lo que algunas situaciones no las he querido cambiar por respeto a ella, como por ejemplo, sí, Misty ha perdonado a un Ash infiel y algunas otras cosas que se verán en los próximos capítulos. Por otro lado, los finales que ella entregó en su fic serán modificados en el mío así que de toda formas te llevarías sorpresas (:


	12. Año viejo, año nuevo

Capitulo doce: **AÑO VIEJO, AÑO NUEVO.**

A penas K dejó a Violet se vio en la tarea de buscar a Misty. No fue difícil. Por la hora y las circunstancias la pelirroja solo tenía un lugar donde esconderse: El balcón de su habitación. Entró en ella y la encontró sentada en uno de las sillas que tenía fuera, murmurando cosas con el rostro contraído en una mueca de enojo. Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, volvió la vista de golpe y se encontró con su moreno novio parado en el umbral. Rodó los ojos y se levantó tan rápido que Ash no alcanzó a reaccionar hasta que tuvo la puerta corrediza cerrada frente a él. **Era absurdo, la puerta se habría por dentro de todos modos, pero Misty había dejado bien en claro que no quería hablar con él y que si Ash intentaba abrirla habrían más problemas de los que ya tenían.**

El silencio se alargó por unos segundos más, siendo incómodo y pesado para ambos. Misty se había sentado y Ash marcaba con su dedo la silueta de su novia a través del vidrio.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste?

- ¿Contarte qué? – dijo ella sin voltear - ¿Que estaba hablando con Giorgio? No sabía que debía preguntarte primero…

- No. No sobre eso – respondió él – Sobre… lo otro…

- ¿Lo otro… qué? – especificó ella, aún molesta.

- Ya sabes, lo que pasó entre ustedes hace un par de años.

Misty pareció tardar varios segundos en asimilar lo que había escuchado. Luego, su rostro se volvió pálido y amagó a hablar varias veces. ¿De dónde había sacado Ash eso? ¿Cómo había sido posible que se enterara? ¿Habría sido una de sus hermanas? Oh, apostaría lo que fuera a que había sido Violet, esa boca floja… La mirada de la chica se desvió hasta el suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

- No creía que fuera necesario que lo sepas…

- ¿No creías que fuera necesario? – replicó el moreno sorprendido y enfadado. Su novia había perdido la virginidad a corta edad y no se acordaba de ello por culpa del alcohol - ¿Me estas jodiendo?

- Como si pudiera joder con una cosa así – contestó ella enojada. Acto seguido, su expresión se suavizó y respiró hondo - No es algo que me guste andar diciendo… además, no quería que pensaras mal de mí.

- ¿Pensar mal de ti? Si supieras todas veces que me han torturado con hijos que no eran míos, tú pensarías mal de mí - reflexionó K para sus adentros.

- No quiero que le digas a nadie – dijo ella de pronto.

- No le diré a nadie. Y no pienso mal de ti.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque nos llevamos tan bien nosotros dos?

- Lo entiendo pero no quiero que pasen de "llevarse bien" a…

- No, otra vez no…

- Me alegro de escuchar eso – comentó K pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros – Aclarado el asunto… ¿Todo bien entre nosotros?

Misty pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

- No. Una cosa más… ¿Fue Violet?

- Eh… sí…

- La mato.

Fue entonces cuando notaron que la puerta de vidrio continuaba cerrada. Misty maldijo de forma sutil al momento que se pasaba la mano por la frente que segundos atrás se había dado de lleno con el vidrio, mientras Ash reprimía una risita.

Silencio nuevamente.

El moreno se acercó al vidrió y puso sus labios de forma divertida, provocando que Misty sonriera y luego de unos minutos le regresara el beso a través del vidrio.

Ash la miró por un momento y se prometió que haría lo posible por no ver ese rostro triste otra vez, **lamentablemente Ash no era bueno cumpliendo sus promesas…**

A finales de Diciembre el verano parecía estar en su apogeo. Los días eran ideales para pasear en moto junto a tu ser amado. Eso había pensado Misty ni bien había despertado esa mañana, y parecía que K había leído sus pensamientos a la distancia ya que había pasado por ella solo quince minutos luego de que se despertara.

Ya de tarde, ambos aún se mantenían sobre el vehículo, bromeando sobre el aspecto de un chico que habían cruzado solo unas cuadras antes. Transitaban en ese momento el parque de la ciudad. Antes de llegar a la última curva, K pareció ver a alguien conocido por lo que dio vuelta y frenó cerca de las mesas.

Allí había un grupo reducido de personas, dos chicas y tres chicos, para especificar. El moreno bajó de la motocicleta y se acercó a saludar; primero a los muchachos y luego se dirigió a una chica rubia en especial. Misty se preguntó de forma inmediata quién sería.

En ese momento su novio le hizo señas para que vaya con él. La Waterflower hizo caso y se posicionó a su lado para saludar también.

- Hola Misty, soy Cassidy – dijo amistosamente la chica que K había saludado antes, acompañada de una enorme sonrisa. Su cabello rubio y largo estaba arreglada en dos coletas bajas.

- Hola – devolvió la pelirroja - ¿Me conoces?

- Todos te conocemos, eres la novia de K – replicó como si eso lo explicara todo – Yo soy la mejor amiga del idiota que ves aquí – expresó refiriéndose al chico, el cual se hizo el ofendido.

Por una milésima de segundo, Misty arqueó el entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente. **¿Mejor amiga? ¿De dónde había salido si K nunca la había nombrado anteriormente?**

Los miró por unos segundos y analizó la situación. Reían, sí. Se golpeaban suavemente, claro. Hablaban naturalmente, bueno. Era, más o menos, la relación que ella tenía con Giorgio, así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Sin que lo notara, el tiempo pasó volando y K le tomó la mano para llevarla nuevamente a la motocicleta y retomar camino.

- ¿Nos veremos en la fiesta de año nuevo no? – preguntó la muchacha.

- Seguro estaremos ahí, es la fiesta del año y nadie en su sano juicio se la perdería.

- Ok, nos vemos K, Misty – se despidió la muchacha sonriente.

Ambos siguieron camino como si nada. Ash le hablaba de cosas que Misty no conseguía entender por estar totalmente dedicada a descifrar de donde mierda había salido esa muchacha rubia que se hacía llamar mejor amiga de K. **No sabía todavía que no era la única cosa que tendría que descifrar en los próximos días.**

Tal y como habían dicho, la noche de año nuevo no tardó en llegar y todo el grupo esperaba la fiesta con entusiasmo. Habían pagado bastante por la entrada que constaba de una noche de fiesta con barra libre hasta la madrugada. Aunque la idea preocupaba al nuevo Tracey-soy-un-futuro-padre-sobreprotector finalmente lograron convencerle de que Daisy podía ir si no bebía alcohol ni estaba cerca de fumadores.

El local era enorme y estaba prácticamente toda la ciudad ahí. Todos bebiendo y bailando, la despedida del viejo año había comenzado temprano esta vez

Al cruzar la puerta, inmediatamente una chica rubia se acercó a la pelirroja con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Misty, viniste! – y la abrazó. La aludida respondió el gesto algo confundida al ser tan repentino pero sonrió a su vez.

- Cassidy, ellas son mis hermanas, Violet y Lily. Chicas, ella es Cassidy. Es… la mejor amiga de K.

Misty pudo apreciar como sus hermanas levantaban una ceja al escuchar "mejor amiga" pero igual la saludaron con ánimos y sin decir nada sarcástico.

Daisy y Tracey ya se habían perdido entre la multitud, mientras que K la saludaba de la misma forma en que lo había hecho días atrás. La muchacha por su parte les presentó a las demás personas que se encontraban cerca de ella, una más destruida que la otra, o eso fue lo que pensó la pelirroja.** Vaya a saber que sería de esa noche.**

Dos horas más tardes, Misty revoleaba un vaso, antes lleno de cerveza, hacia algún punto de la habitación, no sabía dónde había caído, estaba todo demasiado oscuro. Volteó para buscar a Daisy con la vista y la vio justo antes de que se metiera al baño tironeando de la camiseta de a Tracey, quien se dejaba guiar con mucho gusto.

Misty rió y negó con la cabeza. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? K acaba de entrar al baño y Lily y Violet bailaban con unos muchachos extranjeros. Ella no conocía a nadie confiable ahí adentro. Optó por sentarse apartada de todos, quedarse tranquila hasta que su novio volviera.

- Ah, tu eres la novia de Ketchum.

Una voz que salió de entre el ruido de la música y la oscuridad la asustó al extremo, haciéndola saltar en su asiento. El dueño de la misma comenzó a reír al ver la reacción que había causado y exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo.

- No quise asustarte – en respuesta la pelirroja solo bufó molesta - Así que el idiota de Ketchum también sale a eventos sociales masivos.

- ¿Por qué le dices idiota a mi novio, si se puede saber?

El muchacho tenía el cabello en una melena corta y lisa. Parte de su cabello azul claro le cubría los ojos, volvió a dar una calada a su cigarrillo y miró al frente, hacia una de las personas que acababa de salir del baño de varones.

- Tengo mis motivos – dijo devolviéndole a Ash la misma mirada de odio que el moreno mantenía sobre él.

- Vale – le cortó. Despidiéndose de forma rápida y acercándose a su novio. Éste inmediatamente la sujetó de un brazo y la acercó a su rostro.

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con ese?

- No sé quién es "ese", solo me senté y apareció de la nada – _Literalmente_.

K volvió a mirarla y su mirada se tornó sombría.

- No te quiero cerca de él. Ese tipo es peligroso y drogadicto.

- **Mira quién habla** – se mordió la lengua para no decirlo. En cambio, asintió y se soltó del agarre, dirigiéndose hacia el exterior de la casa para fumar un cigarrillo lejos de la música y el exceso de gente en el lugar. Cassidy inmediatamente la siguió.

- Oye, ¿pelearon? – preguntó preocupada. Al parecer había visto su pequeña conversación.

- No, solamente hablamos de algo.

Imitando el gesto de Misty, Cassidy sacó un cigarrillo también y lo prendió a la par de ella.

- No me gustaría verlos pelear. K habla mucho de ti cuando tú no estás. Parece muy enamorado.

**Misty asintió lentamente sin despegar los ojos de ella pero sintiendo que lo que la joven estaba diciendo no tenía ni un poco de verdad.**

- Supongo – replicó en cambio la pelirroja, dando una calada profunda e impregnando el gusto a menta dentro suyo.

- Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo ¿Sí? – dijo Cassidy, sonriéndole y acercándose para ponerle una mano en el hombro – para eso están los amigos.

Misty volvió a asentir y forzó una sonrisa. Luego de eso, Cassidy se metió dentro del lugar pero la pelirroja no despegó la vista de la puerta ni un segundo. **¿Por qué no le caía para nada bien?**

Miró su reloj. Faltaban poco más de media hora para las doce de la noche. Tal vez dar una vuelta le sentaría bien.

- K, préstame la moto, quiero ir a comprar más cigarrillos.

Ash se volvió confundido hacia su novia, a la cual había escuchado milagrosamente. La música estaba monstruosamente alta.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve o te dé de los míos? Hace frío afuera…

- Quiero ir yo, si no te molesta – sonrió la chica, intentando convencerlo. Él simplemente levantó los hombros y puso sus llaves sobre la mano extendida de su novia. Antes de que se fuera, le plantó un beso en la boca y le susurró que la amaba al oído. Misty le retribuyó el beso diciéndole que ella también lo amaba. Después, se dirigió al frente en donde estaba estacionada la moto.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Lily, apareciendo por el mismo lugar que ella había usado para salir.

- A comprar cigarrillos.

- Te acompaño.

- Lily

- Dije, te acompaño – replicó la pelirosa, sentándose en la parte de atrás del asiento, borrando toda posibilidad de recibir una negativa como respuesta. Misty negó con la cabeza sonriendo y arrancó la moto con una patada – A parte, creo que tienes algo de qué quejarte… ¿No es así?

La menor de las Waterflower levantó la comisura derecha de sus labios pensando que su hermana no podía conocerla mejor. Parecía que, al fin y al cabo, no tendría que ir insultando a Cassidy solo en su mente…

**3, 2, 1 ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Si el ruido era fuerte antes ahora era ensordecedor. Era el momento de abrazos, besos, promesas y buenos deseos. **Luego de eso la fiesta se desató de forma completa.**

Las manos de K parecían tener vida propia; aunque las de Misty no se quedaban atrás. Una canción sensual se escuchaba de fondo pero a ellos poco le importaba. Estaban seguros que era más importante continuar explorando la boca del otro, forjando una lucha por ver quien mostraba más efusividad o alguna cosa así. Tampoco les importaba el hecho de que estuvieran a punto de hacer el amor en una fiesta repleta de personas merodeando por ahí, que podrían entrar al cuarto de limpieza en cualquier momento y transformar eso en la cosa más vergonzosa hecha por Misty frente a otras personas.

Pero, mientras nadie interrumpiera… ambos se encontraban más concentrados en quitarle la ropa al otro que en estar reparando si aparecía o no aparecía alguien a molestar.

Y justo cuando Misty pudo desabrochar el cinturón de K, la puerta se abrió y se golpeó contra la pared violentamente, sobresaltando a los dos chicos quienes detuvieron su accionar y volvieron la vista, sorprendidos.

Era Daisy.

- Así que ahí están – replicó ella cruzando los brazos – ¿Les parece bien estar haciendo eso?

- Muy bien hasta que tú llegaste – dijo Ash de mala manera, abrochándose el pantalón y buscando su camisa en el suelo.

- Tranquilo moreno – se burló la rubia – venía solamente a avisarte que Cassidy aún no ha vuelto con tu moto.

Misty dejó de pasar su brazo por la manga para mirar a su novio, sin creerlo.

- ¿Le prestaste la moto? – inquirió exasperada.

- En realidad, me quitó la llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se fue. Después me mandó un mensaje – contestó el moreno.

- Ah… que linda tu mejor amiga – agregó la pelirroja.

- Tú eres más linda – la molestó Ketchum, abrazándola por la espalda, a lo que ella intentó soltarle pensando que, por primera vez, una de las bromas de K no le caía bien…

**Eran las 5:30 y la fiesta seguía su curso.** De vez en cuando, alguien apagaba la luz y, entre un flash de una foto sacada por "alguien" continuaban bailando.

Misty y Ash se encontraban cerca de la puerta, ambos fumando y contradictoriamente respirando aire puro, cunado la puerta de entrada se abrió con fuerza y uno de los muchachos que había visto antes ingresa al lugar enojado, pateando cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera en el camino. **Todos quienes estaban cerca notaron su actitud.**

- Oye, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó K acercándose a él.

- ¡Es ese idiota de James! ¡Me está haciendo cabeza! ¡Lo voy a cortar en dos al gil ese!

Si no recordaba mal, Tracey le había hecho saber a Misty y Daisy que James era la persona que se había sentado en la oscuridad y sorprendido a la menor al colocarse a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó Tracey, colocándose a su lado también.

- ¡Anda diciendo pelotudeces! ¡Lo voy a fajar al idiota ese! – exclamó, sacando un cuchillo de uno de sus bolsillos.

Misty pasó saliva.

- ¡Vamos, yo también le voy a dar! – se agregó K decidido a salir por la puerta y molerse a golpes con ese tal James. Al oír eso, Misty palideció.

- ¿Qué mierda vas a ir a hacer? ¡No vas a ir! – le ordenó la pelirroja, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

- Claro que sí, suéltame Misty.

La gente que estaba cerca de ellos, los comenzó a mirar con temor y a alejarse de forma poco disimulada. **Misty se sintió parte de un grupo de matones.**

¡Son unos maricones, cobardes! ¡Salgan y vamos a pelear si se lo aguantan! Se escuchaba desde afuera. **Ella continuaba negando con la cabeza.**

- ¡Suéltame Misty!

- ¡No!

Los guardias del local aparecieron y esfumaron a los problemáticos. Entre ellos el amigo de K, James y el propio K. Misty no pudo más que irse con él, dividida entre la rabia de arruinar así su año nuevo y la vergüenza, por el mismo motivo. Daisy y Tracey decidieron unírseles, pues la rubia se había aburrido de los cuidados excesivos de su novio y prefería dormir.

- Iré a matarlo – dijo el tipo del cuchillo, subiéndose a una moto y partiendo tras de James y su pandilla. Misty no sabía si la moto era del muchacho o estaba robándola. Duda que se viera aclarada cuando sacó la llave de su bolsillo.

K bajó los hombros indignado y se soltó de Misty de un tirón. Sin mirar a nadie, salió afuera del local. **Por supuesto la pelirroja lo siguió sin demorar.**

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? – preguntó Ash, enfadado con su chica.

- ¿Querías que te dejara ir con ese loco con cuchilla para ir a matar a uno?¿O que te mataran? – le gritó ella, moviendo los brazos efusivamente, igual o más enojada que él.

- **¡Por si no lo recuerdas, eso es lo que yo hago, tú me conociste con un cuchillo en la mano!**

- ¡No lo harás mientras estés conmigo! ¿Escuchaste?

- ¡Maldición Misty! – gritó él, pateando un tacho de basura que se encontraba cerca, asustando a la muchacha.

**Misty lo observó pensando que no lo conocía tan bien como ella pensaba.** Y suponía que el alcohol también contribuía a lograr esa actitud despreciable, se maldijo internarme el no acompañar a Tracey y su hermana a buscar su vehículo.

Ambos quedaron mirándose con la respiración agitada. Casi al instante, K notó su error y chasqueó la lengua.

- Lo siento, Pecas, yo no… no quería gritarte así… - se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aunque la pelirroja no le devolvió el gesto. Continuaba pensando que no le había gustado nada ese arranque que había tenido, ni mucho menos como la gente le miraba en la fiesta. **Ella no era como ellos, ella no era como él.**

Cansados de esperar una solución, de llamadas enviadas a buzón de voz y mensajes sin respuesta. Ash y Misty decidieron irse junto a Tracey y Daisy a la casa de las chicas. 6:30 de la mañana y aún no habían rastros de Cassidy ni de la moto.

Ash se paseaba por el living de forma intranquila, mientras Misty dormitaba en el sillón.

- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa pendeja de mierda? – decía el moreno en voz alta marcando una y otra vez el número de Cassidy – la voy a matar cuando vuelva. – murmuraba colocándose el teléfono en el oído.

Al momento en que Misty estaba por decir algo, ella pareció atenderlo.

- ¡Puta madre, Cassidy! ¿Dónde mierda estas?... ¿C-cómo?... Sí… ¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldición! ¡Ahí voy, maldición! – cortó el teléfono y lo lanzó contra el suelo - ¡Maldición!... Maldición…

K murmuraba insultos contra la joven sin parar mientras que Misty lo miraba sin comprender. Él sujetó su chaqueta y Misty lo sujetó a su vez.

- ¿Qué pasó, K?

- ¡Chocó, chocó, la idiota chocó! ¡Está en el hospital! ¡Maldición, la mataré… mi motocicleta, hija de puta!

Misty cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, tomando y colocándose su chaqueta también.

- Te acompaño.

Entre todos sus insultos, él se calmó y miró a su novia, suspirando. Luego, tomó su mano y la besó con cariño antes de tirar de ella para que, juntos, fueran al hospital.

**Llegaron a la guardia del hospital.** Desde dentro se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de Cassidy. Al parecer, por lo que había dado a conocer una enferma que había salido de la sala, la muchacha había recibido heridas menores pero una lesión grave en la pierna que requería sutura inmediata con varios puntos. La acompañante que ocupaba la parte de atrás del asiento había resultado ilesa, salvo por algunos raspones que se ganaron por caer sobre el pavimento.

K se paseaba por el pasillo, aún enojado y nervioso. Otro grito de dolor se escuchó desde dentro.

- ¡Sí, grita, puta, grita! ¡Yo mismo te voy a matar! – exclamó sin importarle estar en un hospital a las 7 de la madrugada. Pero Misty no podía culparlo de mucho, K adoraba su motocicleta. No quería siquiera imaginar cómo habría quedado el ciclo vehículo en el que tantas vueltas habían dado juntos.

Media hora después, Ash se arrodilló al lado de su novia y la miró con una media sonrisa.

- Debes estar cansada, Pecas, no es necesario que te quedes. Yo voy a estar acá hasta que me digan algo de mi moto y después me voy.

- ¿Y Cassidy? – preguntó ella.

- ¿A quién le importa?

Kari estuvo a punto de reír pero, en cambio, negó con la cabeza divertida.

- **Felices cuatro meses** – replicó en cambio, recordando lo que ese día cumplían. Ash sonrió divertido y le acarició la mejilla con amor.

- Felices cuatro meses, hermosa.

- Alto regalo – agregó la pelirroja, denotando ironía en su oración.

- El mejor regalo es que estés conmigo acá después de todo. Te amo – dijo el moreno antes de acercar su rostro y depositar un largo beso en sus labios, el cual Misty devolvió con todo interés.

La ayudó a pararse y la acompañó hasta afuera en donde Tracey la estaba esperando en el auto. La saludó nuevamente y le hizo saber a su primo que estaría de vuelta en su casa ni bien tuviera noticias de su amada motocicleta.

K volvió a entrar al lugar mientras los dos restantes se pusieron en camino hacia la residencia Waterflower, pero Tracey estaba muy callado para el gusto de Misty.

- Tracey ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al fin, intrigada.

Luego de un profundo silencio y aprovechando la luz roja que tenía enfrente, Tracey solo dijo una frase entrecortada.

- Mist ¿Sabes?... y-yo quisiera… que no estés más con K.

Ok, eso era nuevo. Hasta donde sabía, esos dos habían arreglado sus problemas. Y Tracey estaba tan pendiente de Daisy que este nuevo ataque de cuñado celoso no le cuadraba. ¿Qué había sucedido ahora?

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Tracey rascó su nuca antes de continuar:

- Es que… no creo que sea sincero… Cuando Lily y tú fueron por cigarrillos, se lo veía muy… amistoso con esa Cassidy que chocó ahora. Y no de la forma en que un amigo trata a una amiga sino como algo… más… Yo no la había visto antes con esa, es una "mejor amiga" que apareció de la nada.

La pelirroja largó el aire contenido y miró el asiento como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo**. El hecho de que K la engañara con Cassidy no era algo tan descabellado de pensar,** ella era bonita, descontrolada, rubia, voluminosa, todo lo que Misty no era. Una chica algo mayor que podría enseñarle muchas cosas que ella aún desconocía. **Pero… todavía no lo llegaba a creer.**

¿Qué demonios hacía mal para que ese chico no tuviera sus ojos solo puestos en ella como debía ser? ¿O no era así la actitud que experimentaba un chico enamorado? ¿Realmente era tan poco como para que él buscara en otras algo más? No llegaba a entenderlo. Todas las veces que le había dicho que la amaba, que quería seguir con ella, que era su vida y que lo había "rescatado" de cómo era antes… ¿Había sido todo una mentira? **¿Se había estado burlando de ella?**

Entonces ¿Por qué notaba tanta sinceridad en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en su manera de decirle "Te amo"? Tampoco lo comprendía.

Al final, terminaba por nunca entender nada. ¡Que irónico!, era como un don que tenía.

- ¿Mist?...¡Misty!

Salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a su cuñado.

- Está bien. Voy a ver qué hago – dijo en cambio, sonriéndole a Tracey, queriendo parecer que tenía todo bajo control.

**Aunque su mente y su corazón fueran un completo desastre.**

…

Wow. ¿Recuerdan a Cassidy? No se me ocurrió a quién más poner en ese papel aunque con eso tendrán un pequeño indicio. Misty tiene razón para desconfiar de ella. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Por cierto. ¿Cómo esperan que sea el desenlace de esta historia? ¡Quiero leer sus teorías!

Gracias a mis siempre fieles comentadores: **Red20** y **Observador del destino**. Este capítulo es para ustedes chicos 3

Sé que prometí actualizar todos los lunes y últimamente actualizo los martes, en realidad la única excusa que tengo, es que poseo un serio problema para cumplir con los tiempos. ¡Lo siento! Trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez.

Abrazos.

Haley.


	13. Cuando ya es suficiente

Capítulo 13: **CUANDO YA ES SUFICIENTE.**

Al día siguiente, Misty se levantó de la cama para ir en busca de una aspirina para calmar su inaguantable dolor de cabeza. Era extraño pensar que se sentía así de mal por haber estado despierta todo el rato pensando y no por una resaca o algo así. Simplemente no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había dicho Tracey unas horas atrás.

No era sorpresa después de todo, lo veía venir desde que ella y K habían estado peleados por ese estúpido juego. **Desde entonces sentía que no podía confiar más en él. Quería que todo fuese como antes pero… no podía.** En medio de sus cavilaciones, sonó su celular, señalando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

"Iré a visitar a Cassidy ¿Quieres venir?"

Misty miró el teléfono como si se tratara de una broma. ¿Querer ir? Ni de broma, pero no lo dejaría solo con esa tipa, luego de responder se cambió de ropa con lo primero que encontró y se metió al baño para arreglarse un poco.

- Mist.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza para encontrar a una de sus hermanas en la puerta.

- Daisy, casi me matas del susto.

- Lo siento. Está K abajo…

- Ya voy.

- Oye, Tracey me dijo que habló contigo. ¿Pensaste en…?

- Si – cortó ella – Lo pensé. No te preocupes.

- ¿Y?

La chica terminó de peinarse y la miró.

- Más tarde te cuento…

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió, encontrando al moreno parado en el umbral. Al verla, éste le sonrió.

- Hola amor.

- Hola – saludó ella colocándose su abrigo y cerrando la puerta - ¿Vamos?

- ¿No me das un beso? – se extrañó K. Misty suspiró y lo besó fugazmente.

Ash arqueó el cejo.

- ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

- Algo así – replicó ella tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo en dirección al hospital.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, escuchando solo los ruidos de la ciudad y de la gente que los pasaba por sus costados.

- ¿No sabes cómo está? – Misty rompió el silencio.

- Una de sus amigas me dijo que la internaron en la sala 18 y que tiene la rodilla como un melón – rió ante su propia descripción – se lo merece por idiota.

- Tú le diste la moto…

- No, ella me la quitó.

- Y tú seguro te enojaste y le dijiste inmediatamente que te la devolviera ¿verdad? – ironizó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué yo tengo la culpa que le pasara eso? Estaba borracha…

- No quiero seguir hablando del tema – negó Misty soltándose de su mano para entrar por la puerta del hospital.

Sin gritar como había hecho ese día a las 6 de la mañana, recorrieron los blanquecinos pasillos en silencio hasta encontrar la respectiva sala, pasaron sin tocar la puerta.

**Dentro no había nadie más que Cassidy acostada en una incómoda cama.** A su lado había otra vacía, y el resto de la habitación se conformaba con una pequeña mesa de luz y un televisor colgado desde lo alto de la pared, el cual funcionaba con monedas. Que antiguo.

- Hola chicos – saludó ella, dejando su celular en el colchón y dirigiéndoles una sonrisa conciliadora. Se le notaban algunas heridas y vendas en los brazos pero en general no parecía ser nada grave.

K se sentó en una silla sin decir nada, al parecer aún seguía enojado por lo que Cassidy le había hecho a su moto pero hasta a Misty le parecía algo desubicado que sacara a relucir el tema cuando su "mejor amiga" estaba en una cama de hospital, rodeada de ese olor horrible a alcohol que descomponía a cualquiera. Por más que estuviera enojado (y por más que ella también odiara estar ahí) no debía comportarse como un cretino.

- Oye Misty – la llamó la rubia – ya le dije a K que lo lamento mucho. Pensé que no estaba tan mal como para manejar pero el auto salió de la nada y no llegué a frenar…

**La pelirroja se extrañó. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso a ella? No era la dueña de la moto y mucho menos le importaba lo que tuviera para decir.**

- Está bien – contestó en cambio – este cabeza dura seguro se olvidará de su enojo pronto.

- Sí, cuando me pagues el arreglo de la moto – agregó K cruzando los brazos. Misty le regaló una hermosa mirada de reproche.

- Ya hablé con mis padres, ellos pagarán todo. Realmente, lo siento K – volvió a disculparse Cassidy y, con ese gesto, _casi_ logró darle lastima a la chica.

El moreno desvió la mirada y la pasó en otra cosa. No se mostraba decidido a hablar.

Quince minutos después Misty pensó que si K no le decía pronto de irse, ella misma saldría por la puerta sin saludar siquiera. Los tres se habían pasado el rato en silencio, mirándose entre sí, mandando y contestando mensajes. Era la situación más incómoda que había vivido en toda su vida… no, era la más incómoda en las 24 horas. Las otras situaciones ni se comparaban.

De repente, Ash se levantó de su lugar y suspiró.

- Nos vamos. Después te mando un mensaje o algo así.

- Bueno – respondió la hospitalizada – gracias por venir, Misty, K. Y, otra vez, perdón.

Se retiraron de la habitación portando el mismo silencio con el que habían ingresado. Recién afuera, la muchacha se dispuso a hablar.

- No está tan destruida como pensé.

- Solamente tiene la pierna echa mierda. Como si me importara…

Misty revoleó los ojos sin que él la viera.

- ¿Tienes pensando hace algo ahora? – preguntó K.

- Nada en especial…

- ¡Vamos por un helado! – se emocionó el chico, tomándola de las manos.

Misty lo analizó. De un momento a otro pasó de estar enojado a ilusionado y todo por un simple helado. **Esos eran los pequeños momentos que lo hacían dudar de lo que Tracey le había dicho y de lo que ella misma llevaba pensando hacía ya unos días.**

Tenía un pensamiento fijo en su cabeza. **¿Cómo podría querer a alguien pero no tenerle confianza**? Amaba demasiado a K pero no creía que él fuera el ideal para ella. Y pensar eso dolía, realmente dolía. Es por eso que continuaba peleándola, remándola, llamando su atención, intentando ser todo en su vida. Aunque estaba segura que se estaba perdiendo de algo, de algunas cosas de su día. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. El pensamiento que sostenía en su corazón no le gustaba para nada.

Y así pasaron varias semanas. El verano estaba en su completo apogeo. Y Misty disfrutaba de sus primeras vacaciones antes de ingresar a la universidad.

Aquella noche, bastante calurosa por lo demás habían quedado en ir a un pub cercano a escuchar a Francisca Valenzuela, las hermanas de Misty eran fanáticas de la cantante y aunque la pelirroja solo conocía unas canciones decidió acompañarlas.

El problema era que Lily se estaba tardando mucho en cambiarse. La pelirosa continuaba sacando prendas de su guardarropa sin contar que ya eran las 2 de la mañana y, con suerte, llegarían justo para cuando la artista cantara. Por supuesto, ya conocían a su hermana. Era de las que se probaba todo dos veces y se paseaba por todo el lugar para probar si le quedaba cómodo; se colocaba frente al espejo y hacía poses, lanzando besos a su misma imagen. A Daisy, Violet y Misty les dio risa la primera vez que la vieron prepararse de esa manera, y con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando.

- Lily, ya tenemos que irnos, ¿Entiendes eso? – le dijo Violet, mirando el reloj de gato que ella tenía colgado en la pared – se está haciendo tarde y no llegaremos nunca y te mataré si Fran Valenzuela llega a tocar sin nosotras ahí adentro.

- ¡Ya voy, pesada! – le gritó la muchacha desde el baño, en donde se daba sus "últimos toques"

Finalmente, media hora después, las cuatro muchachas llegaban al pub. Misty se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra. Su organismo le pedía una cerveza y no estaba dispuesta a negárselo. Lily compró un daikiri de ananá y Violet un simple fernet; acorde a su estado Daisy se había conformado con una primavera sin alcohol. Con tragos en mano, decidieron alegarse de la pista para buscar asientos en la parte VIP y escuchar a la cantante con gusto.

Sin embargo cuando estaban a mitad de la escalera Misty no pudo encontrarse mejor compañía. Frenó en seco en el lugar y Violet, que venía detrás suyo, la chocó por la espalda.

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Lily también lo notó y posó su mirada en la misma dirección que su hermana. Y vio donde había un grupo reducido de personas posicionados frente al escenario. Entre todo ese grupo, se distinguía una cabellera rubia y otra morena que podría distinguir en cualquier sitio. Misty estuvo a punto de soltar su botella de cerveza ante la escena. Daisy, la tomó por los hombros y la volteó para que la mirara de frente.

- Misty, escúchame. Tracey dijo que…

- ¡Ese hijo de puta! – gritó Lily con enojo.

- No digas más nada – replicó la menor, soltándose de su agarre. Se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar al lado de los implicados. La primera en notarlo fue Cassidy quien, en vez de saludarla con una sonrisa como siempre hacía, la miró sorprendida y se apresuró a bajar la mirada hasta su teléfono celular.

- Hola amor – saludó K, intentando tomar a Misty de la cintura, más ella se soltó rápidamente y sonrió a Cassidy con mucho ánimo. Fingido, obviamente.

- ¡Hola Cassidy! Qué raro verte por aquí. ¿Acaso tu pierna ya está bien?

- A-algo así – respondió ella sin mirarla directamente a los ojos – pero no quería perderme a Fran Vale…

- Aunque tengas la pierna a la miseria ¿Verdad? – le cortó la pelirroja con acritud.

- Oye, amor, ¿Qué te pasa…?

- Tú vienes conmigo – exigió Misty tomándolo de la camisera y arrastrándolo lejos de su grupo.

- ¡Misty, ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a repetir Ash con voz molesta pero sin librarse del agarre de su novia - ¿Algo está mal?

- No, si te parece – ironizó ella – Dime, ¿Qué haces con ella y esos aquí, si me dijiste que no ibas a venir?

- Cambié de opinión, ellos me convencieron ¿Qué acaso está mal?

- ¡Claaaro! ¿Y esperas que te crea que no me lo ocultaste a propósito para estar con Cassidy? ¡Estuviste con ella sí o no!

- ¿Qué? Misty, yo no…

- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor cállate, ni siquiera quiero escucharte negándolo, y queriendo hacerme creer que nunca estuviste con ella.

- ¡Yo **nunca** estuve con ella! – dijo K en cambio - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- Por favor, "Tú me conociste con un cuchillo en la mano" – le remedó - ¿Eh? ¡Pensé que habías cambiado!

- ¡Y cambié! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No estuve con Cassidy! ¡No estuve con nadie más que no seas tú! Yo… te amo, Misty…

- ¡No quiero escucharte decir eso! – lo cortó Misty inmediatamente, colocando una mano en su boca.

- ¿¡Entonces, qué quieres que diga para que me creas!? – replicó él, quitando la mano de su rostro - ¡Te amo!

- Alguien que ama no hace cosas así…

- ¡Misty, por favor!, solo dime qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te amo más que a mi vid…

- No quiero estar más contigo – le cortó ella cerrando los ojos. No quería ver su reacción cuando dijera esas palabras.

Ash se preparaba para decir algo pero, al escuchar eso, quedó con la palabra en la boca notablemente sorprendido.

Misty, en cambio, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza.

- Ya no quiero seguir así… no quiero seguir…

El moreno continuaba en el estado de sorpresa sin despegar los ojos de ella ni dejar de oírla atentamente.

- No confío más en ti… no somos como antes… y ya me cansé de los rumores y de las cosas que me dicen… y de todo lo que me maquino en las noches… Te amo mucho, pero… basta.

K hizo una mueca con su boca y se rascó la nuca. Miró el suelo y comenzó a moverse nerviosamente en el lugar, pero sin decir nada. ¿Qué estaría pensando en ese momento?

La música continuaba sonando, la gente pasaba por sus costados pero ellos dos se mantenían en el lugar, esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro. Dentro de Misty algo se retorcía al no escuchar palabra por parte de su novio (o mejor dicho ¿ex – novio?) Quería saber qué estaba pensando, quería saber si la odiaba, si la amaba, si se opondría, si le importaría o no el hecho de no tenerla más como novia.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Misty, incitando a algún tipo de conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – le devolvió la inquisición él, mirándola por fin.

- No sé, algo.

En esos momentos, se sintió como una idiota. Porque descubrió que ella realmente estaba esperando alguna respuesta negativa por parte de él, que le dijera que no quería que terminaran, que la amaba demasiado como para dejarla o una estupidez de esas que se dicen por amor. **Qué equivocada estaba.**

- Bueno… entonces, nos vemos – le dijo Misty pensando que no había nada más que hacerle.

K comenzó a asentir lentamente. En un movimiento rápido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Misty y se fue dejándola allí sola, cruzada de brazos y con el corazón destrozado por más de que ella hubiera elegido ese final. **Nunca había pensado terminar con alguien de esa forma, menos con K, al cual amaba prácticamente con locura.**

Sus hermanas llegaron a su lado con el rostro contraído por la preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Misty levantó el rostro y las miró como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- L-lo dejé – murmuró suavemente, teniendo suerte que la escucharan por sobre la música.

- Ay Misty… - expresó la rubia antes de abrazarla para demostrarle contención. Pero la menor de las Waterflower fue más rápida y se soltó. No quería abrazos. Siempre cuando estaba triste y se encontraba en los brazos de alguien, se sentía segura. Tan segura como para romper en llanto tranquilamente sabiendo que alguien la iba a reconfortar. **No le gustaba ese sentimiento. No le gustaba llorar tampoco.**

- No… no importa – comentó con la voz ahogada – No… importa.

Para reconfortarle, subieron nuevamente las escaleras para ingresar al sector VIP dónde se encontraba la cantante, tal vez escuchar algo de música la animaría.

Misty no se dio ni cuenta cuando la esbelta cantante apareció en escena.

- Vamos, no es momento de estar mal. Hay que disfrutar – intentó animarle la rubia y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al medio de la pista, en donde ambas tuvieron una buena visión.

Pero el destino no quiso dejarla en paz. Inmediatamente luego de que hubieran conseguido ese maravilloso lugar, dos personas se situaron a su lado. Una era Tracey, quien se mostraba aburrido ante la persona que se alzaba en el escenario y la otra era K quien, ajeno a lo que pasar a su alrededor, mandaba mensajes como si nada.

Al verlo Misty no pudo hacer más que quebrarse y bajar la mirada. El cabello le tapó el rostro y ella rogó internamente que nadie notara las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas. Daisy no lo vio… pero Tracey sí.

- Oye, ¿Qué te sucede, Misty? – Quiso saber, colocándole una mano en su hombro.

Misty lo volvió a mirar sin decidir qué respuesta darle. Aunque no fue necesario que hablara; al ver su llanto la abrazó inmediatamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba cosas al oído.

- Hey no, ¿Qué pasa? Háblame…

- C-Cort-tamos… - murmuró sabiendo que no podría evitar sentirse segura y acarrear con todos los sentimientos que venían junto con ese abrazo. Es por eso que le dio rienda suelta a su dolor y echó a llorar en los brazos de su cuñado.

En medio de sus lamentos, escuchó sin prestar demasiada atención, la letra de la canción que Francisca Valenzuela estaba cantando en esos momentos. Y pensó que esa mujer le estaba leyendo la mente.

"He dedicado mucho tiempo energía y amor, en esa cosa. En esa cosa que no tiene suficiente valor… Ojalá que se asfixie con su cadena de cristal. Ojala que ella se tropiece con sus tacones al andar.

Si hay tantos peces en el mar, por qué siempre pesco el que no me deja nada, o uno que le cuelgan muchas más…"

**A la mierda todo…**

Estaba completamente segura que cometería un homicidio si Lily le seguía diciendo lo bien que había hecho al dejar a K la noche anterior.

Estaba bien. Se enorgullecía de haber puesto a Ash Ketchum en su lugar pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le doliera sin parar. **Se había hecho respetar y, por ello, había perdido la persona que más amaba en el mundo.** Por eso pedía al cielo y a todos los santos que su hermana no se lo recordara más.

- Misty…

- ¡Por Dios Lily, quédate callada un segundo, por favor! – le gritó la pelirroja antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Ya dentro de ella, suspiró y pegó su espalda a la pared. A veces le daban ganas de matar a su familiar. Aunque no era la persona que quería matar en esos momentos.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio prendió su computadora. Necesitaba escuchar música, hablar con alguien, hacer algo que la distrajera lo suficiente de los pensamientos que envolvían cuchillos, armas y trenes que pasaban por personas obvias a la imaginación.

Abrió Facebook y observó con aburrimiento la página de inicio que se le presentaba en la pantalla. ¿Qué nadie estaba en facebook un domingo a la noche? Bueno… no. Seguramente que el mundo tenía más relaciones sociales que ella misma. No había nada nuevo que ver, hasta que…

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

"Hola mi amor. Pensé que sería buena idea postearte una foto mía: Tu hermosa novia. Te amo mucho mi amor, gracias por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Ya era hora de que dejemos todo lo que no importa atrás y seamos solo tú y yo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, ERES MI TODO"

- ¿Dónde dijiste que vive esta hija de puta? – preguntó Lily después de leer todo lo que Cassidy había publicado en el muro de K.

- No sé – dijo Misty con desinterés encendiendo un cigarrillo. Que Daisy estuviera en casa de Tracey por el fin de semana le daba ese permiso.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Ya averiguaré dónde e iré y le romperé la cara.

Misty sonrió de lado. No sabía qué haría si no tendría a sus hermanas con ella en esos momentos. Al leer lo que Cassidy había escrito para K, su cuerpo quedó quieto pero su mente comenzó a maquinar montones de cosas. "¿Gracias por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos?; ¿Ya era hora de que dejemos todo lo que no importa atrás?" No necesitaba que le explique aquello.

Y sintió aún más deseos de matar a K, ahora agregándole el hecho de que también imaginaba cuchillos atravesando el precioso rostro de Cassidy, sin hablar de su… Ok, estaba decidido: tendría que dejar de mirar películas de terror todas las noches.

- Oye Misty, voy a serte sincera – replicó Violet, volviendo su vista a su hermana – por más de que estés profundamente enamorada de Ash, él no se merece tu tristeza. Es decir… fue demasiado basura para que tú siquiera pienses en llorar o ponerte triste por eso. No se cómo te debes estar sintiendo, porque realmente no lo sé. Pero… es lo que yo pienso.

- Quien no ha sufrido lo que yo, que no me de consejos – repitió Misty, una frase que habían leído juntas desde una exposición en el centro. Violet asintió.

- Pero si quieres ir a romperle la cara no tendremos problemas en seguirte – agregó Lily logrando hacer reír a ambas.

**Sí, no sabía qué haría sin sus hermanas…**

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Daisy sonrió junto con Misty y le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad con la que ella se lo estaba dando. Al separarse, rieron como dos locas y fueron interceptadas por otro abrazo por parte de Violet y Lily.

Era el último cumpleaños de Daisy sin ser madre, aunque su abdomen comenzara a tomar forma. Ese día de horripilante calor había hecho que Misty se vistiera con ropa veraniega y tomara sus lentes de sol antes de salir caminando hacia la casa de Tracey, lugar donde habían preparado la fiesta.

Ya había pasado casi tres semanas desde la ruptura con Ash y, desde ese momento, no lo había vuelto a ver. Agradecía eso, sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se le aparecía frente a ella. Probablemente lo golpearía, tal y como había querido hacer desde el día en que se enteró del romance entre él y Cassidy, romance que ya había cumplido un mes – según ella-, acabando con cualquier rastro de perdón que podría llegar a pasar por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Pero ese día era todo para Daisy. Y no dejaría que recuerdos amargos terminaran con su débil felicidad, estaban todos reunidos y era un día prácticamente perfecto, hasta que escuchó un escape sonar en la calle.

Daisy y Tracey se miraron entre sí al oírlo, mientras que Misty hizo como si nada y sujetó el celular para comenzar a mandar mensajes. No quería lidiar con eso.

La rubia salió del hogar de su novio y caminó hacia el moreno montado en su motocicleta.

- Parece que la arreglaste – dijo ella como saludo.

- Feliz cumpleaños – respondió K, sonriéndole de lado.

- Gracias – Daisy lo observó de arriba a abajo pensando que, aunque hubiera pasado todo lo que había pasado, no había cambiado en nada - ¿Quieres pasar?

Un par de ojos caramelo se desviaron hacia el interior de la casa para buscar a una persona en particular. Al encontrarla, negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que sea conveniente.

Daisy resopló.

- Cobarde.

- Sí, lo soy – corroboró el menor – solo pasaba a decirte eso. Nos vemos, cuida al pequeñín.

- Adiós.

Lo vio irse a alta velocidad por la avenida y cruzó los brazos. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico hubiese terminado de esa forma?

- ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué haremos por tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Violet, abrazando a la agasajada por los hombros.

- Vamos al parque a tomar cerveza o vino o algo. La noche está hermosa – respondió ella, ante la mirada de sus amigos agregó – Vale, vale, ustedes toman, yo disfruto la noche.

- ¡Al parque a tomar vino! – exclamó Misty, emocionada. Las noches de verano que había pasado con ellas eran las mejores que podía encontrar dentro de su memoria.

- Decidido. Al parque a tomar vino. Vengan a casa tipo 10 y de acá salimos, ¿Les parece?

- Perfecto.

- OK.

- ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó Tracey, inocentemente.

- Ni lo pienses, cuñadito, ¡Hoy será noche de mujeres!

El moreno solo pudo cruzarse de brazos resignado. Pensando tal vez en visitar a su primo.

- Ge-nial – replicó Lily, cruzándose de brazos luego de pasarle la jarra con vino a Misty. Ella simplemente la sujetó y bebió un buen trago sin decir nada. Ya todo estaba dicho.

Habían llegado al bendito parque –el cual se encontraba rebosante de gente a causa del extenuante calor- hacía una hora ya. Y, tan solo diez minutos luego de que ella se sentaran, habían visto a la "hermosa parejita" pasearse en moto, abrazados, mostrándose frente a todo el mundo.

Misty hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla pero, realmente, estaba segura que bajaría a Cassidy del cabello y le desfiguraría la cara si seguía mirándola con esa actitud altanera que decía a gritos: "¡Mira, me robé a tu novio, lero lero!"

Por un lado, eso la tenía bastante enojada pero, por el otro, le extrañaba la actitud de K. Al momento en que pasaban delante de ellos, Cassidy se empeñaba en abrazarlo aún más y hablarle en el oído… aunque K no le hiciera caso en lo absoluto. **O sea, ella es tu novia ¿Acaso no piensas prestarle atención?**

Decidió no mirarlos más, eso solo le haría más daño. O aumentaría su rabia aún más y, dependiendo de cuál pasara primero, podrían llegar a suceder dos cosas: la primera, se pondría emocionalmente sensible y se iría a su casa a llorar como una condenada, arruinando por completo la noche del cumpleaños de su hermana o, dos, bajaría a Cassidy del cabello y le desfiguraría la cara, tal y como había pensado anteriormente.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó de su bolsillo para ver el mensaje.

"Hola, desconocida. Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veo. ¿Estás ocupada ahora?"

Misty sonrió ante el mensaje de Giorgio y le respondió:

"Estoy en el parque, celebrando el cumpleaños de Daisy…"

- Daah, chicas, hay que ir a comprar más vino, ¿Quién va?

"… pero puedes pasar y, de paso, acompañarme a comprar más vino :)"

- Yo voy – dijo Misty verificando cuánto dinero tenía para comprar el vino y la respuesta afirmativa del castaño.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó una de las amigas, amagando a levantarse.

- No, ya viene Giorgio a buscarme. Voy con él.

Todas las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta y se miraron entre ellas con una mirada cargada de diversión y picardía.

- Así que… Giorgio… - comenzó Lily.

- No empieces – la detuvo Misty – No, empieces.

La pelirosa levantó los brazos en señal de inocencia y comenzó a reír histéricamente. Misty y Violet la miraron como si estuviera loca mientras que las demás se unieron a la risa.

En esos momentos una motocicleta se estacionó a su lado e hizo rugir el escape. Misty sonrió y lo miró:

- No presumas, nene – le dijo con tono gracioso.

- Lo que usted diga, señorita – correspondió él, invitándola a subir atrás suyo para ir a dar una vuelta y también, a comprar otro vino.

Misty se subió detrás de su amigo justo antes de escuchar a Lily volver a reír incontrolablemente. Volvió a mirarla y le mostró el dedo medio como respuesta a esa acción.

- ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermana? – quiso saber Giorgio cuando arrancaron y se perdieron por la esquina.

- Nada, ya sabes que está loca – dijo Mist - ¿Qué onda? Es verdad que hace mucho que no te veo. Cuéntame de tu vida.

- Puf, como si hubiera algo interesante que contar…

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, verdaderamente. No podía creer que hacía una hora que estaba dando vueltas con Giorgio. Los minutos pasaban volando cuando estaba con él. **Siempre se divertía tanto, él era el único capaz de hacerle olvidar todo con todas sus tonterías.**

Volvieron al lugar en donde sus amigas estaban sentadas, pero se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa. Alrededor de ellas se había amontonado uno montón de gente, no muy… blanca, que digamos. Parecía que algo andaba mal.

Misty se bajó de un salto de la motocicleta y se lanzó a la búsqueda de sus amigas. En cambio, encontró a Lily y otra muchacha mirándose como si estuvieran a punto de matarse.

- Oye, ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada bueno, seguro – respondió Violet sin despegar los ojos de Lily, pendiente a cualquier cosa que ella haga.

- Ay miren, apareció la que faltaba – dijo la muchacha que se estaba mirando con Lily. La misma cruzó los brazos y se paró con una pose despectiva.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Giorgio, apareciendo al lado de la menor.

- ¡No me digan que Misty tiene miedo y pide ayuda a su amiguito! – se burló la otra, logrando que Misty se enoje aún más. ¿Quién mierda era esa persona y qué flores quería en su velorio? Porque estaba convencida de que, si seguía hablándole así, la mataría a golpes.

- ¿Y tú quién mierda eres, pendeja?

- La que te va a cagar a palos, nena – respondió la otra, amagando a sujetar el cabello de Misty. Pero antes de que eso suceda, Lily se colocó en medio y, a su vez, sujetó a la chica por los pelos. Y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya había comenzado una pelea de chicas.

Misty quedó pasmadas por unos cuantos segundos hasta que reaccionó al ver cómo Giorgio se metía a la pelea para sacar a Daisy del lugar y luego intentar separar a las dos chicas que se arrastraban por el suelo, repartiéndose golpes y arañazos.

- Maldición – murmuró Misty, metiéndose en medio de la pelea, sujetando a la chica del cabello antes de que ésta avanzara y golpeara nuevamente a su hermana. La chica, al sentirse agarrada desde atrás, se volteó solo para recibir un golpe de lleno en su rostro cortesía del puño de Misty. Y la pelea se desató nuevamente.

La chica no se dejó golpear sin responder a su vez. Logró sujetar a Misty del antebrazo e intentó prenderse de su pelo aunque no lo logró, dejando varios arañazos en el cuello de la pelirroja. La pequeña tiró a su oponente al suelo y divisó una botella cerca de las dos. Estiró un brazo y la agarró, lista para partírsela en la cabeza a esa hija de puta que se negaba a soltarle el cabello. Fue allí cuando se escuchó un grito.

- ¡Llamaron a la policía! ¡Llamaron a la policía!

Como si fueran una bandada de pájaros, las personas reunidas allí salieron disparadas hacia distintas direcciones, al igual que la chica con la que Misty estaba peleando, quien la soltó y salió corriendo acompañada con otras mujeres más.

Misty y Lily estuvieron a punto de correr tras ellas de no ser porque Giorgio sujetó a la menor y la retuvo entre sus brazos para que no pueda avanzar ni un centímetro.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí, Misty! ¡Tú también, basta Lilyi!

- ¡Ni una mierda, voy a matar a esa hija de puta! – exclamaba Lily intentando soltarse del agarre que Violet y Daisy le imponían.

Cuando ya no quedó nadie más en el lugar, Misty sintió que su rabia explotaba y se soltó bruscamente de su amigo. Luego, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección contraria hacia donde habían huido todos.

Todos sus amigos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose hacia donde iba. Hasta que Daisy reaccionó.

- Oh Dios mío, dime que no va hacia allá…

-¿Hacia dónde? – quiso saber Giorgio.

Mientras tanto Misty corría con lágrimas en sus ojos y los puños bien apretados. Mataría a ese hijo de puta, lo mataría por haber dejado que sucediera algo así. ¡Estaba bien! ¡Estaba bien que su nueva novia la odiara y todo! Pero haber involucrado también a sus hermanas, **¡A Daisy que estaba embarazada!… eso era demasiado. Que poco hombre.**

Llegó a la cuadra de su destino casi sin aliento.

- ¡Misty!

Violet venía montada en la motocicleta junto con Giorgio. Aunque el grito no la detuvo. Se paró frente a la casa que ya conocía como la palma de su mano y miró hacia la ventana del segundo piso.

- ¡ASH! ¡ASH KETCHUM, BAJA YA! ¡MALDICIÓN, BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, K!

A los pocos minutos la ventana de la habitación de K se abrió. Dejando a la vista a un muy confundido moreno.

- ¡Baja en este mismo instante! – le exigió a su ex, quien solo resopló y se alejó de la ventana.

- Misty, ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – preguntó Tracey apareciendo desde dentro de la casa bastante, preocupado.

Lejos de contestarle, Misty entró a la casa sin pedir permiso y se encontró con K en calzoncillos caminando tranquilamente hacia ella.

- Misty, ¿Qué te pas-?

**Antes de que complete la oración, sintió una cachetada en su mejilla derecha. **Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Misty apretó nuevamente sus puños y comenzó a recriminarle.

-¡No puedo creer que dejaras que pase algo así! ¡Yo pensé que me habías querido aunque sea un poquito! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Metiste a mis hermanas en esto y también las golpearon a ellas, maldición! ¡Podían haber golpeado a Daisy! ¡Está embarazada maldita sea! ¡Tú sabías de esto y no dijiste nada, ni hiciste nada para detenerlo! ¡Te odio!

Ash dejaba que la muchacha golpeara su pecho con sus puños cerrados mientras aceptaba, sin oponerse, las cosas que su ex le estaba gritando. Dejó que Misty se descargara por unos momentos hasta que le sujetó los puños y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y ambos sintieron que estaban viviendo un deja vu. **Compartieron unos segundos mirándose, sintiendo mil cosas a la vez.**

- Yo creí que me amaste… - le susurró Misty dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas con libertad.

- Yo te amé… y te amo todavía.

La pelirroja se soltó de su agarre y volvió a plantarle una cachetada.

- Nunca más me digas eso.

**K mantuvo sus ojos chocolate sobre los aquamarinos de Misty y sin poder resistir, la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Y vivieron otro deja vu…**

- Suéltame… - dijo Misty, tal y como la última vez que habían discutido de esa manera.

- No…

- ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta, maldición!

- ¡Misty!

Tracey apareció en la escena y se acercó a ambos rápidamente. Separó a su primo de la chica y la tomó entre sus brazos, notando lo alterada que ésta se encontraba. La sujetó aún más fuerte y miró a su primo reprobatoriamente.

- Vamos Misty, te llevaré a tu casa.

La muchacha ni siquiera respondió. El dolor, la tristeza y la impotencia que sentía dentro de su pecho era demasiada carga como para soportarla.

**En algún momento debía explotar… y eso había sucedido esa noche…**

…

Chan, chan chaaaan!

Para aquellos que han leído la historia original saben que la cantante es otra, pero bueno, quise darle mi toque "chilensis" al fic xd.

¡Queda poquito! señoras y señores. Y estoy en una gran duda existencial. ¿Elegir un final ya escrito o plasmar uno propio? ¡Espero sus opiniones!

**Red20:** Es el review más largo que he recibido en mi vida! Jajaja gracias por eso. Bueno Cassidy, miembro del equipo Rocket, mejor villana que Jessie xd. Y hey! Me encantaría leer tu historia, pero no la he pillado. ¿Me dejas el link? ¡Saludos!

**Naliaseleniti:** ¡Aprendí a escribir tu nombre de usuario! No sabes cómo me costaba jaja. Como ves tus deseos son órdenes. ¡Misty le ha dado a Ash una enorme PLR! ¿Será definitivo?


	14. Más lejos de ti

Capítulo 14: **MÁS LEJOS DE TI**

Cuando Misty regresó a casa sus hermanas y Giorgio esperaban impacientes, la imagen de la pelirroja dejaba mucho que desear; ojos hinchados, cabello enmarañado y los moretones de la pelea que comenzaban a aparecer.

Las hermanas Waterflower se quedaron con la menor hasta que ésta concilió el sueño, o al menos les hizo creer que así era, luego se dijeron a la cocina donde Tracey contó lo sucedido en casa de Ash, mientras que las muchachas hacían lo mismo contando lo que había pasado en la plaza.

**Las conclusiones no eran difíciles de sacar.**

Misty despertó cuando los rayos de sol ya entraban por la ventana. Miró su reloj y descubrió que eran las 2:30 de la tarde. Bastante tarde, para su gusto. Se levantó de la cama y caminó tranquilamente hacia el baño. Su imagen se reflejó en el espejo, pequeños moretones en varias partes del cuerpo y varios arañazos en sus brazos, era parte de lo que se veía. Maldijo en voz baja y sacó algodón y alcohol para curárselos nuevamente. Pero, antes de que pudiera comenzar, su hermana mayor interrumpió en la habitación y se posicionó a su lado.

- ¿Estás mejor? – quiso saber, preocupada.

- Supongo – respondió ella sin quitar la vista de la acción que llevaba a cabo: mojar el algodón para luego acariciar sus lastimaduras con él.

Silencio.

- Llamó Tracey.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver que la pequeña no tenía intenciones de hablar Daisy continuó hablando.

- Me dijo que habló con Ash… estaba con esa chica rubia con la que anda ahora.

Misty sintió que algo se estrujaba en su interior aunque no lo demostró externamente.

- Mira que bien – replicó ella, indiferentemente.

- ¿No te interesa saber de qué hablaron?

-Realmente no – respondió ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma de esa mentira. Igualmente, la mayor se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

- No le dijo nada en realidad. Pero escuchó una conversación entre ellos. Ella decía que estaba bien que te golpearán y que si era necesario lo harían otra vez.

- Las estaré esperando.

- Ash le respondió que si hacía eso, no le iba a importar matarla.

Misty bajó el algodón y lo volvió a ver con una extraña expresión posada en su rostro. ¿Qué iba a matar a su propia novia? Eso era algo digno de ver. **De hecho, era algo que quería ver.**

- Está loco – agregó la pelirroja.

- No sé Mist, pero Tracey dijo que era capaz.

Misty cerró el botiquín y la miró.

- Tracey está siendo ridículo. No creo que sea capaz – se auto convenció. Aunque en el fondo. **¿Qué tan lejos podía estar de matar a alguien si utilizaba cuchillos y armas con tanta facilidad? **

Misty suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa de tranquilidad a su hermana.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – dijo Violet apareciendo de pronto – Tracey y Lily ya están en el auto.

La pelirroja asintió, seguida de Daisy. Por fin, **después de tanto tiempo podrían ver a Brock, y nada podría opacar ese momento,** además aprovecharían de pasar unos días en el sur. Eso sin duda ayudaría que su mente se despejara.

- ¡Te dije que no podías pasar al baño cada medio kilómetro! – se quejó Lily en la parte trasera del vehículo.

- ¡Lamento estar embarazada! – respondió Daisy desde el copiloto.

- Chicas, no importa. Nos hospedaremos en algún lugar y mañana temprano vamos a la clínica.

- Es lo mejor, así podemos pasar todo el día con Brock – agregó Misty.

La idea fue aceptada por todo el grupo y no tardaron en instalarse en una pequeña hostal cercana a la clínica. Luego de comer algo, Daisy y Brock se acomodaron en una habitación mientras Lily, Violet y Misty lo hicieron en otra, el plan era dormir un par de horas y levantarse a primera hora al día siguiente para pasar el día con su viejo amigo. Pero Misty aprovechó el último día que tendría conexión a internet para conectarse a msn y ver los mensajes que tenía. Ni bien entró en el sitio, una ventana se abrió en la barra inferior. Alguien le estaba hablando. Oh, pero no era "cualquier alguien"

_Oh, miren quien está aquí. _

Misty arqueó las cejas ante el mensaje y respondió con rapidez.

/Soy libre de hacer lo que quiero. ¿Tienes algún problema? /

_Oh, no, ninguno. Cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiere. _

/Tal y como hiciste tú… /

_¡Claro! Tal y como hice yo. No me arrepiento, para nada. _

/En ningún momento pregunté si te arrepentías/

_¡Pero yo te cuento igual! Para que no sigas llorando o no me busques más._

/¿Alguna vez te busqué? idiota/

_¡Pero soy un idiota suertudo!_

/ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te puedes drogar todos los días sin tener cargo de conciencia?/

_Nunca tuve cargo de conciencia. Entiéndelo. Es más, me siento orgulloso de mí. Perdiéndote a ti, gané tantas mujeres… _

/Como si me importara, hijo de puta. /

_Obvio que te importa. Tú estás enamorada de mí. En cambio yo, mientras estaba contigo, te engañé todas las veces que quise. Toma más información: estuve con Cassidy, mi hermosa novia, Dawn, May, Iris, Jenny, Bianca, Sakura, Jessie ¿Quieres que siga? _

/Eres un completo imbécil/

**Misty apretó aún más la mandíbula y dejó de hablarle**. Leer eso era una pérdida de tiempo. No entendía porque la atacaba de esa forma pero tampoco le importaba. O eso era lo que quería creer. Verificó los mensajes en su cuenta intentando olvidar las palabras de Ash. Aunque no creía que eso fuera posible.

Sin embargo un par de minutos después un nuevo mensaje de él apareció.

_Lo lamento :( _

¿Acaso era bipolar?

_Estaba enojado con alguien y me desquité contigo. Tú… no deberías haber sabido esto. Así que… lo lamento. _

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera pensar en nada. Cerró la ventana y salió del msn. Se levantó de su asiento con una mueca en el rostro, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Pero ya no se permitiría volver a llorar por él. **Podía ser verdad que haya llorado muchas noches por él y podía ser verdad que todavía lo amaba.** Pero estaba bastante segura de que no amaba a la persona que le había hablado por chat hacía unos minutos atrás, sino a aquel chico que la llevaba a dar vueltas en moto y pasaba la noche cuidando de ella cuando estaba enferma. ¿O eso también había sido una farsa?

- Que le den – dijo en voz alta, acostándose. Ya estaba harta de pensar qué había hecho mal para que todo terminara así. **¿Por qué debería seguir complicándose la vida?**

Aquella persona era un total desconocido para ella.

Sin pensarlo más se fue a dormir.

La sorpresa provocó que algo pocas veces visto ocurriera. Brock, su viejo amigo Brock estaba llorando, aunque está vez de emoción.

- ¡Miren cómo están! – dijo emocionado, al momento que los abrazaba uno a uno.

Todos fueron contando sus historias, el embarazo de Daisy, el fin de la escuela para Lily y Misty, la distancia de Tracey de la mala vida, el rompimiento de la pelirroja con Ash…

- Me alegro tanto Mist, te mereces algo mejor, no esta mierda – dijo Brock señalando a su alrededor.

Misty sonrió, no le dolía tanto reconocer que Brock tenía razón.

- ¿Cómo lo estas llevando? – preguntó la pelirroja, mientras el grupo compartía un almuerzo en el césped de la clínica.

- No es fácil. Las primeras semanas fueron realmente horrendas, pero ahora… creo que todo está mejor – la última frase la dijo mirando hacia una dirección en particular. Misty divisó a una enfermera de cabellos color rosa claro que le sonreía tiernamente.

- Vaya Brock, no pierdes tu tiempo – dijo Lily entre risas.

- Está vez va en serio – respondió el joven sonriente – sin ella todo habría sido peor.

- Entonces tendremos que conocerla – dijo Daisy sonriente y antes de que Brock lo impidiera, la enferma Joy estaba en el césped junto a los muchachos, recordando anécdotas de la niñez.

Misty sonrió. Era hermoso ver a sus amigos así, sanos. Libres de esa droga maldita que los involucraba con armas, cuchillos, peleas y sabe dios qué más. Brock estaba en proceso de salir de esa vida y Tracey tenía una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir sin la ayuda de una rehabilitación. Hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo sorprendentemente bien.

**Misty volvió a pensar en Ash.** ¿Por qué él no habría encontrado algo mejor que las drogas para vivir?

Y sintió pena por él. No una pena egoísta, por no ser ella la razón de su cambio. Una pena humana, esa que se siente cuando sabes que hiciste lo posible por ayudar a alguien, pero ese alguien se hundirá de todos modos. **Ella solo esperaba no estar ahí cuando sucediera.**

El día pasó lamentablemente pronto. Lo habían pasado tan bien, que la despedida fue algo dolorosa. Misty y los demás partirían a unas fiestas que se realizaban en una ciudad cercana, pero prometieron visitar a su amigo antes de iniciar sus clases.

- Sé que duele Mist, pero has tomado la decisión correcta – dijo Brock en susurro cuando abrazaba a su pequeña amiga.

- Lo sé.

- Ahora, mantente firme.

**Misty sabía que era la decisión correcta. ¿Se mantendría firme como pedía su amigo?**

Al menos las semanas que pasaron en la playa fueron increíbles. Sol, alcohol, bailes y diversión. Una semana realmente increíble. Misty la estaba pasando de maravillas. No se había cruzado con ninguna persona indeseable, ni tampoco había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. Estaba demasiado enfiestada como para eso.

Hasta la fiesta final…

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí.

La pelirroja se giró para encontrar una cabellera rubia demasiado conocida.

- Demonios. ¿Estás siguiéndome? ¡Qué diablos haces en esta ciudad!

- Sinceramente, me importaba una reverenda mierda donde vas y no pienso darte explicaciones, menos a una estúpida como tú – respondió con mirada altanera.

- ¿Quieres otra paliza?

Cassidy, acompañada por otras dos chicas más, comenzaron a acercarse a Misty, quien no perdió tiempo y tiró su vaso al suelo para tener dos manos disponibles con las cuales moler a puñetes a esa perra. Esperó que la rubia llegara hasta ella para golpearla. Esperó… y esperó… pero Cassisy nunca puso sus manos sobre ella.

Cuando Misty enfocó mejor la vista descubrió la razón. Y se sorprendió.

Casiddy estaba siendo retenida por el agarre nada agradable que Ash sostenía en su muñeca. **Y, demonios, sus ojos sí daban miedo**. La rubia lo observaba con algo parecido a terror mientras que K solo mantenía su mirada fija en la muchacha.

- Te lo dije… - le advirtió, apretando aún más la muñeca de Cassidy, quien se quejó por el dolor.

Las otras dos chicas cruzaron miradas entre sí y decidieron perderse entre la multitud. Después de todo, no querían tener problemas con K.

- Nos vamos – dictaminó el chico, comenzando a arrastrar a la muchacha. Pero antes de irse, volvió la vista a Misty y la sostuvo en sus ojos. Luego, tirando de la chica, desapareció entre la gente.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se preguntó Misty internamente. Pero después determinó que no quería saberlo. No le interesaba.

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás en una fiesta o en un funeral?

La pelirroja giró la cabeza y encontró a Giorgio a su lado, sosteniendo una botella de cerveza.

- ¡Viniste! – respondió ella, con una sonrisa media obligada.

Giorgio arqueó las cejas

- ¿Te sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde ibas con eso?

- A mi carpa, vine con unos amigos. ¿Quieres venir un rato?

Sin dudarlo, asintió y se unió a su amigo en la caminata. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí y esperar a que esa molestia volviera a aparecer.

- Eres muy malo, Giorgio, nunca que me dijiste que vendrías.

- Quería sorprenderte – replicó el chico, señalándola con un dedo mientras que con los otros sostenía un vaso de fernet.

- Lo lograste – le respondió la pelirroja, quitándole el vaso de la mano y tomando un sorbo.

-¿Y dónde están las chicas?

- Ni idea, desaparecieron antes de encontrar a la oxigenada de mierda…

- ¿Esa que anda con K ahora? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada, está loca – dijo ella, volviendo a tomar.

- No es la única loca, yo te lo advertí.

Misty lo volvió a ver, aunque no pudo muy bien por la escasa luz que se colaba por la puerta de la carpa. Ash parecía divertirse de lo lindo, aunque no pudo localizar la cabellera rubia.

- Te dije que te alejaras de ese drogadicto. Ahora que por fin te alejaste, sigues teniendo problemas a causa de él.

Misty bajó la mirada, apretando los labios. Lo sabía. Sabía que tendría que haberle hecho caso pero ¿Ella que iba a saber que aquello tan bueno se iba a convertir en…eso? Asintió lentamente y lo miró, nuevamente.

- Pero el daño ya está hecho – expresó, levantándose y acomodándose la ropa – Me voy a buscar a las otras – replicó, intentando cambiar el ánimo pesado que se había instalado en el lugar.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – le preguntó Giorgio, siguiéndola hacia afuera de la carpa.

- No, iré a deambular un poco y, si no las encuentro… no sé, haré dedo hasta llegar a casa – rio ella.

- Siempre puedes venir aquí ¿Sabes?

- La carpa es un poco pequeña, ¿No crees?

- Ya nos las arreglaremos – río él.

- Nos vemos, Giorgio – Misty levantó la mano y comenzó a alejarse caminando por el pasto mojado por el rocío. No pudo caminar mucho, cuando sintió una mano sujetarle la muñeca y tirarla hacia atrás.

Misty pensó que estaba lista para moler a golpes a Cassidy si se trataba de ella. Pero el pensamiento cambió muy rápido al sentir unos labios apoderarse de los suyos sin pedir permiso. Y comenzó a atar cabos. Sin embargo, y sinceramente hablando, no había muchos cabos que atar. El único que se encontraba detrás de ella dos segundos antes de que se marchara era, nada más y nada menos que Giorgio. Por ende, **¿Giorgio la estaba besando?**

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su amigo. Giorgio simplemente, volvió a cerrarlos y sujetó su nuca para acercarla más ¿¡Qué creía que estaba haciendo!

**¿Y que se suponía que estaba haciendo ella… correspondiéndole?**

**…**

Ja! Miren quien ha resucitado. Les contaría tantas cosas, pero solo me limitaré a decir, espero que no vuelva a pasar!

Todos, incluso Hikari x Takeru me han dicho que haga un final propio Pues, ¡Ya tengo una idea para el final! Estamos a dos o tres capítulos, espero que les guste.

**Red20:** ¡Eres un gran defensor de Ash! La mayor parte del tiempo me encanta, pero este personaje, no lo sé, mucha justificación no le pillo. Giorgio, es el amigo que está en friendzone y dudo que salga de allí, ahora Francisca Valenzuela es una cantante chilena, no sé de dónde eres, pero es algo pop/rock o algo así xd. Me leeré tu fic ahora, te comento en la tarde!

**Hikari x Takeru:** Jjejee, sii la mayoría también me ha sugerido un tercer final, aunque personalmente me gusta mucho el final "realista", pero veremos que sale.

**Observador del destino:** Aww me da miedo eso de "opinión profesional", espero no seas tan duro con esta humilde seudoescritora. Veamos si los siguientes capítulos van mejorando.

**Guest:** Haré un final propio, aunque personalmente me gusta el final "realista" de la historia xd. Espero que te guste, está cerca.


	15. No me malinterpretes, pero

Capítulo 15:** NO ME MALINTERPRETES, PERO…**

Misty despertó con una extraña incomodidad en su garganta; era como si algo le raspara o le quemara, no sabía muy bien, pero no era nada agradable. Tocó su cabeza y luego resopló. Le tomó algunos segundos recuperar los recuerdos de la noche anterior pero, afortunadamente, todos se encontraban dentro de su mente y no había ninguno que amenazara contra su moral. Y es que después de la experiencia que había vivido con Giorgio algunos años atrás, besarlo no había sido nada. Aunque… **¿Por qué lo había dejado?**

Hizo una mueca con su boca y se levantó del colchón, Violet continuaba durmiendo y ni siquiera se inmutó por el ruido que su hermana pequeña hacia al levantarse. La pelirroja caminó lentamente fuera de la carpa y se encontró a Daisy y Tracey sentados cerca de una fogata preparando el almuerzo. Al ver a su hermana, Misty le apuntó con un dedo, acusatoriamente y comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡Tú, maldita! ¡Tú, Violet y Lily desaparecieron anoche y me dejaron sola entre todos esos borrachos, son unas-…! – pero no continuó con su insulto. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos. Luego, los mayores comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

- ¡Hey, no es gracioso! – intentó exclamar Misty en vano. Y era porque su voz estaba completamente destrozada. Apenas se dejaba escuchar y cuando salía, lo hacía sin fuerza, despacio, casi inexistente. Ahora se explicaba el porqué de la molestia en su garganta.

- ¿Qué? Perdón hermanita, ¿Qué dijiste? No logro oírte – se burló Daisy, intentando detener las carcajadas.

Misty hizo una mueca con los labios, antes de cruzar los brazos y retirarse del lugar. Ya se vengaría de ellos después, finalmente el olor a comida era demasiado atrayente como para continuar enojada, cualquier otra cosa debería esperar a que la pelirroja comiera.

- Hey, Mist.

**Excepto una conversación con Giorgio**. El castaño pudo ver que su amiga movía los labios pero ningún sonido salió de estos. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

Misty solo se limitó a levantar los hombros con fastidio. Y luego a asentir cuando su amigo la invitaba a caminar por la playa.

- Parece que la noche no te ha tratado muy bien – se burló el chico.

- Ah, no me había dado cuenta, gracias por comentarlo – respondió Misty molesta.

De repente, el ambiente se tornó denso entre ellos, algo que Misty nunca pensó que pasaría. **Es decir, era Giorgio, era imposible estar incomoda con él.**

- Oye G, sobre anoche… - comenzó lentamente.

- Oh no, no tienes que decir nada – se adelantó el chico, agitando sus manos – Yo… no quiero que digas nada.

- Pero… no – la Waterflower se puso seria – necesito decirte esto.

Giorgio bajó los hombros y exhaló el aire que guardaba dentro de él, sabiendo de antemano que, lo que sea que su amiga dijera**, seguramente lo iba a lastimar un poco.**

- Ese beso. Bueno, no sé qué pasó pero… no quiero que te confundas ni nada de eso - paró para pensar sus palabras y rascarse la nuca, denotando una actitud nerviosa – aunque Ash sea un idiota y un hijo de puta ahora mismo yo… lo sigo amando… y, tal vez por un tiempo sea así – lo miró a los ojos – no quiero lastimarte, yo te quiero mucho… pero no eres…

- K – terminó él, asintiendo. Misty juntó sus cejas.

- Nunca te compararía con él.

- Entendí el punto, Mist– terminó Giorgio – entonces, lamento haberte besado, si eso te incomodó. Yo lo disfruté.

La chica sonrió débilmente.

- Nunca dije que no lo disfruté – bromeó, sintiéndose un poco mejor. El muchacho levantó los hombros.

- Es porque soy lo más en tema de besos.

- Ay, cállate tonto.

**Sí, esa relación de amistad era lo único que quería con Giorgio. **Y con cualquier chico en realidad. Aquel día marcaría una nueva meta en su vida.

- Los hombres están erradicados en mi vida hasta nuevo aviso.

Aquella frase causo que Lily se atorara con el jugo que estaba tomando, como si el anuncio fuese algo terrible.

- Estás de broma.

- Para nada hermanita. En un mes y medio ingresaré a la universidad y mi único interés serán mis estudios. Adiós a las fiestas y los hombres.

El mes y medio había pasado demasiado rápido y al menos el plan de la pelirroja, había funcionado parcialmente bien. El género masculino estaba completamente erradicado de su vida, a menos que se tratara de Brock, Tracey o el pequeño bebe que estaba en camino. La noticia de que se trataba de un niño había alegrado a todos.

Curiosamente durante ese tiempo no hubo rastros de Ash en su vida, principalmente porque Misty se había alejado de los círculos donde pudiesen chocar y por otro lado había pasado de ciudad en ciudad, visitando a Brock, buscando departamento cerca de la universidad. Y sí, solo se permitía recordar a ratos, cuando muchachos desconocidos se paseaban en motos, muchos con alguna chica abrazada en la espalda.** En esos casos la nostalgia era evidente y el dolor… muchas veces inevitable.**

Y al menos en ese tiempo, Misty había dejado de salir como acostumbraba. Aun así no podía negarse una fiesta de despedida, sobre todo si se trataba de la Conjunta. **Era tal su emoción que ni siquiera recordó que K y su nueva novia podrían estar por ahí. **Era la Conjunta después de todo, y toda la ciudad estaría ahí. La Conjunta era una fiesta. Pero no cualquier fiesta. Era una fiesta masiva en donde se iba vestido con lo más viejo y arruinado que uno tuviera, con aquello que ya no utilizara más para vestir. Una ropa lo suficientemente lamentable para que la fiesta tuviera sentido. ¿Por qué? Porque allí se iba con ganas de bailar, tomar y mojarse. Sí, mojarse. Aquella era una celebración en donde, todo el alcohol que se pudiera conseguir, no sería para tomar… **sino para lanzárselo a otras personas.**

¡Y eso era lo que Misty amaba de esa fiesta! Quitando el hecho de que debía volver mojada de la cabeza a los pies en plena madrugada, era la mejor noche que se pudiera vivir en la ciudad, sería su despedida y no la iba a desperdiciar.

- ¡Al fin, La Conjunta! – exclamó Misty, levantando sus brazos y, en el acto, lanzándole su vaso de vino en la cara a su cuñado.

- ¡Puta madre, Mist! – gritó Tracey, entre enojado y bromeando. Luego, sujetó a su amiga y la tumbó contra el suelo y, tomándola de una pierna, comenzó a arrastrarla por todo el suelo lleno de alcohol, agua y barro. Pero Misty no podía estar más feliz. ¡Eso era vida!

Mientras tanto, Violet y Lily se perseguían tirándose lo que tenían en sus vasos, deleitando a los chicos con sus figuras mojadas. Daisy había optado por quedarse en casa y aunque Tracey se había ofrecido de todas las maneras para acompañarla ella insistió en que se dormiría temprano y que él tenía derecho a disfrutar de esa fiesta.

Misty se quitó el cabello húmedo que se pegaba a su rostro y les sonrió a sus amigas con felicidad. Violet le había puedo un hielo a la camiseta de Lily, lo que había sido un buen espectáculo para todas. Ahora, simplemente bailaban y se concentraban en divertirse. La barra estaba saturada de personas, por lo que dejarían el alcohol por un buen rato.

Entre todo el movimiento, Misty sintió una mano húmeda en su hombro y se giró hacia la persona con una sonrisa. Seguramente era Tracey en busca de venganza por el vino de hacía un rato. Pero esa persona no era Tracey, **sino un moreno de ojos caramelo muy conocido para ella. Inmediatamente, la sonrisa desapareció.**

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber ella, sorprendiéndose.

- Hola – saludó K con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Misty lo escaneó de arriba abajo. Se veía deplorable. Aunque estaba segura que su imagen tampoco sería la mejor.

- Hola.

Y, después de eso, Ash simplemente le abrazó y comenzó a hamacarse con ella en sus brazos.

- ¡Misty, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, mi amor! Estás hermosa.

La pelirroja se mantuvo en shock por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y trató de apartarlo por todos los medios posibles. **K estaba ebrio, esa era la razón para que dijera esas tonterías.**

- Oye, suéltame K.

- ¡NO!, no te soltaré, eres mía y yo soy tuyo…

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tu novia se va a enojar y ya suéltame!

- Nooooo… - se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa deslumbrante - ¡Te amo, Pecas!

Los ojos claros de ella se cruzaron con los oscuros de él y, antes de que pudiera agregar algo, K la estaba besando una intensidad comparable a la de su primer beso. Y, por más que ella hubiera querido, no pudo resistirse y correspondió al mismo. Demonios, **¿Para qué tanto tiempo convenciéndose de que podía estar sin él, si en un segundo él llegaba y le tiraba todo el esfuerzo a la mierda? **Eso no podía ser así.

Por fin, Misty colocó sus manos en sus hombros y lo separó a la fuerza.

- Basta, K, en serio… ¡Ash! – el chico, en un arranque, la había tomado por la cintura y subido a uno de sus hombros- ¡K, BÁJAME YA!

No era que le molestara del todo que él hiciera eso pero, en su estado, tenía miedo de que ambos terminaran en el suelo. Eso sí sería doloroso.

Violet apareció en el lugar y observó la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo con la boca abierta. Tracey también salió de entre la gente y, al ver eso, llevó su mano a su cara y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Bájame, Ash, déjame en paz!

Finalmente, logró hacer que el moreno la dejara en el suelo y, al volver a verlo, lo hizo con una mirada severa. Pero éste se la devolvió con inocencia.

- De verdad, aléjate de mí – le pidió, levantando sus manos en caso de que el joven tuviera otro arranque de locura.

- Te amo – volvió a repetir él, sin prestar atención a lo que ella decía – Te amo locamente, siempre lo hice. Vuelve conmigo, por favor… por favor, ¡vuelve conmigo!

- Ok, ya es suficiente – murmuró Tracey, tomando a su primo de la camisa y alejándolo de la chica – Vámonos a casa.

- ¡No! ¡Pecas! – exclamaba el chico, intentando soltarse en vano. Tracey le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y, quince segundos después, ya no se veía a ninguno de los dos.

- Dile a Daisy que la veo mañana. Lo siento Mist.

Violet se acercó a su hermana y la tomó del hombro.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

**Misty negó lentamente con la cabeza sin despegar su mirada del lugar por donde habían desaparecido los chicos.**

- No tengo idea.

Misty echó un último vistazo a su habitación de los libros, posters y fotografías que habían por doquier poco quedaba. Nunca un verano se le había pasado tan rápido y podía apostar que nunca había estado tan nerviosa. **La universidad era su próxima gran aventura, dejaría por fin ese pequeño pueblo para volver solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.**

Sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese beso. Ideas que se mezclaban con la sensación de no saber si querer matar a su ex por lo que había hecho o simplemente encontrarlo y aprovechar el hecho de volver a sentir esos labios que tanto le gustaban, sin importar que después era ella la que tenía que lidiar con novias celosas y moretones innecesarios. **No tenía ganas de que pase lo mismo porque K no lo valía. Tal vez, en algún punto del pasado, sí lo hubiera hecho… pero ya no.**

- Mist ¿Todo bien?

La pelirroja no necesitó ver a su hermana mayor para saber que Tracey le había contado todo.

- Lo estaré – respondió con una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que la matarían si admitía que si tenía una oportunidad de volver a K como era antes, no la iba a desperdiciar. **Después de todo, un amor así no se olvidaba de un día para el otro. Pero ellos no la entenderían.**

- Sabes lo que pienso acerc…

- Lo sé, Daisy, no es necesario. Por favor – le pidió – solo necesito despedirme de mi habitación un momento.

- El carro está listo. Salimos en media hora.

- Vale.

Misty suspiró, aun le dolía la cabeza por la fiesta de la noche anterior. Tal vez esa despedida no había sido tan buena idea. Salió de su casa ante la atenta mirada de sus hermanas, al parecer se estaban volviendo más perceptivas porque ninguna pidió alguna explicación, o tal vez su cara lo decía todo.

- Media hora Mist – fue todo lo que dijeron.

Misty asintió y metió su mano en el pantalón para sacar su caja de cigarrillos. Pero, casi simultáneamente, su celular comenzó a vibrar en su otro bolsillo.

¿Quién sería? Se había despedido de Brock, de Giorgio y los demás la acompañarían hasta el nuevo departamento para ayudarla a desempacar. Miró el número. Y paró en seco su caminata. **El número no estaba entre los contactos pero recordaba perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.**

El mensaje era bastante breve.

_"Sé que te vas hoy. ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes?_

Misty resopló y guardó el celular sin siquiera darle importancia al mensaje. Luego sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y continuó caminando por la acera.

Pensó que ignorar el mensaje sería la respuesta pero, después de cinco mensajes más y dos llamadas perdidas, pensó que la cosa se estaba volviendo irritante. Es por eso que, al tercer llamado, Misty atendió.

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme? ¿Qué necesitas que te diga para que captes que no quiero hablarte?

- _No, necesito hablar contigo, ¿Podemos…?_

- No, no podemos – la cortó ella inmediatamente – Deja de llamarme, estoy ocupada.

- _Es que realmente necesito hablar contigo. Diez minutos, vamos_…

- Maldición Ash, ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

Misty miró su celular. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Y qué estaba intentando hacer él? ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué por haberla besado la noche anterior ella quería hablar de ello? **Estaba bien, admitía que le gustaba la idea de saber qué tendría él para decir sobre eso.**

Pero, por otro lado, la pelirroja sabía muy bien que si se llegaba a encontrar al moreno nuevamente no iba a terminar en nada bueno. Y no se refería a peleas o algo por el estilo… **sino a reconciliación,** luego de algunas promesas que se volverían mentiras por parte de él, o algo parecido. No, realmente no podía hacerse eso a ella misma.

**¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Escuchar de una vez por todas a su cabeza y dejar el corazón en paz?**

La muchacha resopló y rodó lo ojos antes de sentarse en una de las hamacas del parque en donde había ido a parar.

- En el parque que queda a tres cuadras de casa… - Respondió y se maldijo internamente el ser tan débil.

- _Ahí voy ¡No te vayas!_ – y cortó la comunicación. La pelirroja miró su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo con actitud resignada. ¿Qué querría ahora?

Estuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos por un buen rato. Después de todo, era para eso que había salido a caminar. El sonido del escape la despertó de su ensoñación y levantó la vista de la tierra.

K se acercó a ella luego de estacionar su motocicleta y se sentó en la hamaca contigua. Misty lo volvió a mirar.

- No pareces tan destruido - comentó.

- Ni lo digas. Hoy no podía estar del dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Quién te manda a tomar tanto?

- Era barra libre. No podía no tomar – respondió él, rascándose la cabeza.

Se hizo el silencio. Aunque no era incómodo.

- Tus diez minutos están corriendo – replicó Misty sin dejar de hamacarse.

- ¿Lo estás contando? – se sorprendió el chico.

- Tú lo has dicho, me voy hoy. No pensarás que desperdiciaré mis últimos momentos en la ciudad contigo.

– Yo quería hablarte de anoche.

- ¿Hay algo que hablar?

Ash la miró con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Tú también estabas ebria que no recuerdas que te besé?

- No creo que sea algo de lo que tengamos que hablar.

- ¿No te interesa saber lo que tenga para decir?

- En realidad – Misty suspiró con fastidio – no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Eres retrasado o no puedes figurar por qué no? – preguntó la muchacha con voz incrédula.

- Supongamos que soy retrasado… ¿Por qué no?

Misty suspiró. Ash podía ser un idiota cuando quería.

- Porque no me interesa lo que hagas. Me dejó de importar desde que me enteré que salías conmigo y con esa tipa al mismo tiempo, cuando supe que me habías mentido y te continuabas drogando, en el momento que no hiciste nada para que yo no te dejara… ¿Quieres que siga?

A K se lo había comido el silencio.

- Bueno ¿Es un poco tarde para que remedie lo que dijiste al final?

La pelirroja lo miró. Y, por un segundo, vio al viejo K a su lado, con esa mirada cargada de amor y de adoración que tenía siempre que posaba sus hermosos ojos en ella.

- Yo no sé qué mierda estaba pensando, Pecas, estar con Cassidy fue… cualquier cosa. Yo, nunca te olvidé. Estuve con cualquier chica que se me cruzó pero nunca pude olvidarte. Tú eres… todo, Pecas. Y no hay manera de que me olvide de eso.

**Misty apretó las cadenas de la hamaca y miró hacia la tierra bajo sus pies, sintiendo como sus ojos se comenzaban a aguar.**

- La forma en que nos conocimos, la forma en que lloraste cuando supiste que me drogaba, cómo te preocupaste aquella vez en la casa de Richie, eso no se olvida. A ti no te puedo ni te quiero olvidar…

Las lágrimas ya le resbalaban por el rostro. ¡Se suponía que eso no debía ser así! ¡Ella debería haberle negado desde un principio esa conversación! Lo único que ganaba con ella eran mentiras y más mentiras, porque ya no se creía siquiera capaz de considerar todo lo que él estaba diciendo como verdad, ¿Cómo quería que hiciera eso?

- Misty, por favor – el moreno se paró de su lugar y se colocó en cuclillas frente a su cuerpo, mirándola con la mirada triste – Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Anoche, sí, estaba ebrio, lo admito, pero eso solo me dio valor para hacer lo que quise hacer desde que me dejaste. Por favor, vuelve conmigo.

La pelirroja corrió la cara hacia el costado y se limpió las lágrimas.

- Sí Ash, es un poco tarde para remediar lo último.

- Pecas ¿Ya no me amas? – quiso saber él, levantándose y a la vez, tomando sus hombros y obligándola a que lo mirara.

- ¿Crees que eso es lo que importa? Te amé todo este tiempo y nada cambió. Tú no cambiaste.

- Vuelve conmigo, por favor. Te juro que compondré todo lo que hice mal. Te amo, más de lo que pensé que podría amar a otra persona en mi vida. Dejaré de drogarme, dejaré de ser un mujeriego, volveremos a esos días felic…

- Eso es mentira – replicó ella, soltándose de su agarre y parándose para alejarse un poco - ¿Cómo quieres que te crea si me dijiste tantas mentiras? Ya no confío más en ti.

- Entonces comencemos de nuevo – se apresuró a decir K, acercándose nuevamente. Se le notaba el ruego en la voz – Dame una oportunidad más, solo una… no te vas a arrepentir, por favor. Voy a cambiar Mist.

Misty volvió el rostro y analizó lo que veía delante de ella. La persona que más amaba en el mundo, la cual la había lastimado de una manera inimaginable, la cual le había dado más sentimientos y recuerdos que nadie en su vida. Era una decisión difícil, sobre todo por el hecho de extrañarlo horrores. **Y, por supuesto, cuando uno extraña no recuerda lo malo sino lo hermoso de lo vivido juntos.** Ella quería negarse pero esos malditos recuerdos no la dejaban en paz. Lo observó otra vez.

Allí estaba su moreno preferido. El que, una vez, había sido "el chico perfecto". ¿Qué pasará… si le creo? reflexionó la muchacha, tomando aire.

Mantuvieron sus miradas por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

Tal vez ahora no podía recordar los malos momentos, pero las palabras de sus hermanas, de Brock, de Tracey, hicieron eco en su cabeza. **"Te mereces algo mejor".**

- Se terminaron los diez minutos – comentó débilmente.

**Aunque lo siguiera amando con todo su corazón, no volvería a caer en sus trucos. **Ya no.

- Misty…

- Lo siento Ash. No puedo volver a… esto. Merezco algo mejor. ¿No crees?

- Y yo lo seré, cambiaré por ti. Ya lo verás.

- ¿Qué? Ash, no, ya no – respondió la joven agotada – Ni siquiera has podido cambiar por ti, menos lo harás por mí. Debo irme Ash. Se me hace tarde.

- Todo será distinto Mist. Hablaremos pronto y verás como soy otro. Lo prometo.

Misty pestañeo varias veces para comprender. ¿Acaso él no estaba escuchando?

- Ash, Ash, escuch…

- ¿Te llevó a casa? Debe ser tarde, debes irte – le cortó el moreno.

- ¿Qué? No, puedo sola. Pero Ash…

- Tranquila Mist, todo saldrá bien. Ya verás – volvió a cortar el moreno.

Misty lo miró por un momento y observó esos ojos que extrañaba tanto.

- No te prometo nada – fue todo lo que pudo decir – lo más probable es que nuestra relación no cambie.

- Es más de lo que merezco – dijo Ash con una sonrisa. Sin querer Misty había cerrado la puerta dejando una ventana abierta.

La bocina de un vehículo los distrajo. Tracey y sus hermanas miraban la escena con confusión.

- Por favor Ash, necesito tranquilidad. La universidad comienza en una semana y lo último que necesito son problemas. Si cambias, hazlo por ti mismo, no por mí.

La pelirroja decidió no esperar una respuesta y corrió al vehículo. Cuando los integrantes del vehículo la bombardearon con preguntas, ella solo pudo decir.

- Creo que las he cagado.

**…**

**...**

Wow! Aparecí otra vez, con un capítulo extra largo. Como verán, esta parte difiere mucho de la historia original y así será de ahora en adelante. ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan para el final? Aún no lo sé, apostaría por dos o tres. ¡Ya veremos!

**Susana:** No, no. Pospongo pero no olvido xd Espero te guste este capítulo

**Naliaseleniti: ¡**Ahora lo vi! Bueno, como verás ya se está cambiando un poco la historia y con el ingreso a la universidad de Mist. ¿Qué crees? ¡Nuevos personajes! Solo unos cuantos, pero que también ya los conocemos. No puedo decir que pienso acerca de lo que dices o adelantaré el final y no es la idea. Quiero que sea sorpresa. Gracias por siempre comentar linda! Un abrazo.

**Red20:** Bueno ya has visto que la relación Ash/Cassidy ha muerto antes de nacer realmente. Ahora que pasará entre Misty y Ash, aún no lo sé (bueno, sí lo sé xd) pero no puedo adelantarlo! Cariños.

Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios C:


	16. Contigo, es tiempo perdido

_*Recuerdos en cursiva._

**¡A un capítulo del final!**

Capítulo 16: **CONTIGO, ES TIEMPO PERDIDO**.

Desde que comenzó a salir con K, Misty tenía ese sentimiento consigo. Ese horrible sentimiento de que nada bueno podía durar demasiado tiempo. La vida se había encargado de enrostrarle eso. **Su felicidad tenía fecha de caducidad y esta vez, no había sido la excepción.**

Daisy se acercó a ella y le entregó la taza de café que tenía en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja notó que estaba tiritando de frío y que estaba en el suelo. ¿Hace cuentas horas no dormía?

- Mist…

- ¿Ya te ha pateado?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que te pateó el bebé?

- Fue hace unas semanas, Tracey y yo veíamos una peli de terror – contestó la rubia mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre y una sonrisa se depositaba en su rostro.

- ¿Él no volvió a darse verdad?

- No Misty, él no lo hizo otra vez – respondió la mayor con seguridad.

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida. Debí contarles todo…

- Estás enamorada Misty, nada de lo que dijéramos iba a poder contra eso.

- Lo estaba Daisy, hasta hace tiempo atrás, te juro que yo habría dado todo por ese hijo de puta, pero ahora… ahora yo…

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo. Las heridas no eran graves, un par de cortes, rasmillones y moretones que desaparecerían en un par de días… de todas formas el dolor físico era mucho menor al emocional, al que había meses atrás.

_Era su primer día de universidad, estaba nerviosa debía admitirlo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él y en las últimas palabras que habían cruzado._

_¿Qué tan malo podía ser haberle dado falsas esperanzas? O peor aún ¿Qué tan falsas eran esas esperanzas?_

_Misty salió de la ducha con la cabeza hecha un lío. Semanas atrás había prometido dejar todo atrás y solo bastó un par de palabras lindas para que cayera de nuevo rendida a sus pies._

_- Debería dejar de ser tan estúpida – murmuró por lo bajo cuando salía del baño e ingresaba a la habitación que compartía con otra novata._

_- Apuesto que tienes problemas del corazón – respondió la muchacha mientras daba un último vistazo al espejo._

_- ¿Tan obvia soy?_

_- Es el momento en el que nos volvemos más estúpidos – agregó giñando uno de sus ojos azules._

_- ¿Qué harías en mi lugar Sakura? ¿Le creerías a alguien que solo te ha mentido, pero que a la vez te ha hecho sentir más viva que nunca? Sé lo que me dirás, pero…_

_- Hechos._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Estás enamorada, si no puedes creer en sus palabras cree en hechos. Si realmente te quiere, que cambie, que te demuestre con actos y no solo con bonitas palabras que te ama._

_Misty sonrió. Esta chica le agradaba._

_Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, nunca pareció encajar tanto como en ese lugar. Adoraba su equipo de natación, aunque el líder suplente era un asco. El líder oficial, un muchacho de tercer año que todos parecían adorar se había ido por un semestre de pasantía al extranjero, por lo que por ahora deberían conformarse con el idiota de reemplazo, al menos durante medio semestre._

_Para bien o para mal, sus amigos no le habían mencionado el tema de K, seguramente estaban en plan de "no referirse a K por ningún motivo". Y solo se mantenía informada por conversaciones superficiales que mantenía con el susodicho por chat. Él mencionaba constantemente sus cambios, hasta había conseguido un empleo. __**¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿Ash estaba cambiando… por ella?**_

_La pelirroja decidió no contar a sus amigos la última conversación con el moreno. ¿Para qué preocuparles? No es como si Ash apareciera en la facultad a verla o que vayan a volver solo por un par de cambios en el moreno. Tan solo eran inocentes conversaciones por medio de una pantalla._

_Cómo si lo hubiese invocado, K apareció tiempo después, guapo y despampanante en su motocicleta. Las palabras sobraron, un par de semanas habían sido tiempo suficiente._

**_Hechos._**

_Ash le estaba demostrando con hechos que había cambiado. Así como Tracey lo había hecho por Daisy y su bebé. Así como Brock lo estaba logrando en la clínica de rehabilitación, junto a Joy. Ash,_ _también tenía un motivo y ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella se moría por estar entre sus brazos otra vez. Besar esos labios, ser suya de nuevo._

_Lo amaba tanto._

_Y él la amaba a ella…_

- ¡Misty!

El grito de Tracey la sobresaltó. El muchacho venía junto a los padres de K, Lily y Violet. La peliazulada se acercó a la más pequeña de sus hermanas y la abrazó con ternura.

- ¿Estás bien?

Misty solo asintió.

Lily en cambió se acercó a ella y la abofeteó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Misty?

- Lily por favor, no es momento – intervino Violet

- ¿Qué no es momento? ¿Cuándo será el momento Violet? ¿Cuándo la estemos sepultando? ¡Pudiste morir maldita sea! ¡Cuándo entenderás que este tipo solo te ha traído problemas!

La pelirroja no respondió, ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Su hermana tenía razón.

- Basta Lily, Misty no está bien – interrumpió Daisy esta vez – lo hablaremos en casa.

- Escúchame Misty – continuó Lily ignorando a sus hermanas – si vuelves con ese hijo de puta, si tan solo vuelves a dirigirle la palabra otra vez. Estás muerta para mí.

- ¡Lily!

- No chicas, Lily tiene razón. He sido estúpida por demasiado tiempo.

**Tiempo.**

_A veces el tiempo nos hace madurar, organizar nuestras mentes y encontrar la claridad. Misty estaba encontrando su tiempo, madurando. Notando lentamente que con Ash no avanzaba, por el contrario… se estancaba cada vez más. __**Pero no podía dejarle.**_

_Ese nuevo mes de relación había sido realmente mágico. Ash la visitaba cada fin de semana y pasaban juntos cada momento. Misty se sentía en el cielo. __**Las cosas nunca habían resultado mejor, toda su vida en completa armonía. **_

_El cielo azulado, apoyaba esa moción. _

_Se acomodó en el pecho de Ash y luego habló._

_- El próximo fin de semana harán una fiesta por el regreso del capitán de natación. ¿Quieres venir?_

_- Claro Pecas. Lo esperaré ansioso._

_Misty decidió guardar el secreto de la relación al menos por un tiempo. No quería que sus hermanas interfirieran en eso. __**Quizás porque en el fondo sabía que se estaba equivocando.**_

_- Buenos días a todos – un muchacho de cabellos castaños se presentó con una sonrisa radiante, interviniendo en los pensamientos de Misty._

_- ¡Danny! – gritaron los integrantes del grupo de natación más antiguos. El líder reemplazante se cruzó de brazos, su tiempo como capitán había terminado._

_- ¿Me extrañaron muchachos? ¡Porque yo los he extrañado mucho! – preguntó sonriente. Sus ojos caramelo se posaron en los estudiantes de primer año - vaya, tenemos nuevos integrantes, me presento. Soy Danny, el capitán del equipo de natación._

_Los novatos se presentaron con nerviosismo. Danny era todo y más de lo que habían dicho. _

_Misty se sorprendió a sí misma, mirando a Danny como el muchacho guapo que era. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no veía a un chico, que no sea K, con esos ojos? Negó con la cabeza. Un chico como él debía tener novia y un harem de enamoradas._

_La pelirroja no estaba equivocada, al menos en la parte del harem._

_- Misty, vi tus antecedentes. Eres realmente increíble._

_La muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso olvidaba que tenía novio?_

_- ¡Te gusta! – gritó Sakura, mientras escuchaba la historia de Misty en la comodidad de su habitación._

_- Claro que no. He vuelto con mi novio ¿Recuerdas?_

_- Sí, acerca de eso… no le veo futuro Mist. _

_- Pero tú dijiste…_

_- Misty, hay cosas que son inevitables. Como la atracción que sientes por ese chico. Puede que te haya dicho otra cosa en el pasado, pero bueno… ¿No puedo cambiar de bando? ¡Ahora soy Team Danny!_

_- No hay team Danny – rió la pelirroja agradecida de contar con una amiga para guardar su secreto._

_La semana pasó bastante rápido y cada día se sorprendía encontrando más cosas en común entre ella y el capitán. La pelirroja suspiró. Lo último que quería era estar involucrada en otro problema amoroso. El plan era preocuparse por la universidad, los amigos y el campeonato de natación Además del pequeño detalle: ella lo estaba intentando con K una vez más. __**Pero como siempre las cosas no resultaban como esperaba.**_

_Una fiesta, un comentario… un hecho._

**_Ash nunca dejaría la droga. Ash siempre le mentiría. Con él, era tiempo perdido._**

_- ¡Por la mierda Ash! Tú realmente crees que soy imbécil – Misty se soltó de su agarré y lo miró directamente a los ojos - Y realmente lo soy, he sido imbécil por demasiado tiempo._

_- Mist, ¿De qué hablas?_

_- Te oí hablando con Cilan. __**¿Le vendes droga?**__ – preguntó espantada._

_- Misty, es solo eso. Ya no la consumo, lo juro._

_- ¡Vaya ahora solo es una excelente forma de negocio! – dijo la joven con sarcasmo - ¿Así que este era tu empleo? No puedo creerlo._

_- Estás exagerando Pecas._

_- ¿Exagerando? No puedo creer que haya pensado en luchar contra toda mi familia por estar contigo. No puedo creer… que te haya creído otra vez. _

_- Pecas…_

_- No, cállate. No quiero volver a verte Ash y si tienes un poco de dignidad… tan solo un poco. Aléjate de mí._

_- Misty – dijo el muchacho con desesperación. No podía creer que estaba perdiéndola de nuevo – solo la estoy vendiendo. Puedo dejar de hacerlo si te molesta._

_- ¿Si me molesta? A estas alturas creí que el asunto estaba bastante claro._

_- ¿Sabes qué Mist? Si solo buscas una excusa para terminar dime la verdad._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Te vi hablando con ese tipo. ¿El capitán de natación? Te tiene ganas, pero no pensé que tú caerás así. ¿Es mejor en la cama que yo?_

_- ¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?_

_- No respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Lo es? Seguramente te has emborrachado como lo hiciste con el imbécil de Giorgio._

_La pelirroja lo abofeteó fuertemente, pero Ash aprovechó la situación para tomarla de las muñecas y mirarla fijamente. La pelirroja lo miró por un segundo y se culpó internamente por no notarlo antes. __**Ash no estaba en sus cabales.**_

_- Suéltame ahora – demandó._

_- No._

_- ¡Suéltame! – gritó la joven, llamando la atención de los cercanos._

_- ¿Misty? – la voz de Danny funcionó como un "click" en las manos de K, quién automáticamente soltó a la pelirroja y dirigió su mirada al recién llegado._

_- ¡Esto es tu culpa hijo de puta! – gritó, lanzando varios puñetazos sin aviso._

_- ¡No! – gritó la joven intentando separarles. Sabía que K era bastante fuerte, pero se sorprendió al ver la agilidad de Danny. Varios muchachos los separaron y lograron sacar a K de la fiesta._

_- Sáquenlo, esta drogado – dijo uno de ellos._

_- Yo saldré con él – murmuró Misty llena de vergüenza. Danny la miró con preocupación y sin que K lo notara susurró a la joven algunas palabras de aliento._

_- Estaré cerca._

_- Volveré enseguida – respondió la joven con una sonrisa de disculpa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se topó con un moreno bastante destruido que encendía un cigarrillo. __**¿Cómo había terminado en esto?**_

_- Me cansé de todo esto – dijo la joven poniendo una notoria distancia entre ella y el moreno - me cansé de ti – agregó con asco. Luego respiro un momento y agregó con calma - Necesitas ayuda, ve con tus padres, ve a la clínica con Brock… _

_- Tú prometiste que me ayudarías – demandó el joven mientras echaba el humo del cigarrillo. Su respiración era agitada. _

_- No puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere cambiar. No puedo ayudar alguien que me ha mentido siempre._

_- Sabes que no miento cuando digo que te amo._

_- Tú no sabes lo que es querer. Te lo di todo Ash, todo lo que podía darte, una y otra vez lo tiraste a la basura. Si vuelves a buscarme Ash, llamaré a la policía y sabes que hablo en serio. _

_El moreno quedó estático. La mirada de la muchacha lanzaba fuego, no había lágrimas, ni desilusión… tan solo odio, resentimiento y dolor por las promesas rotas. _

_Misty decidió no contarles a sus hermanas lo que había sucedido, no quería preocuparles, no quería reconocer ante ellas que se había equivocado… otra vez._

_Tan solo regresó a la fiesta el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizar a los presentes, luego volvió a su habitación donde lloró en los brazos de su amiga Sakura y se preparó para terminar su semestre. Días después comenzaría el campeonato de natación._

_- Misty, te vi algo distraída en la práctica de hoy. Sé que no me incumbe pero ¿Tiene que ver con el tipo de la otra noche?_

_La pelirroja negó distraída. Pero el joven notó la tristeza en sus ojos._

_- Vamos, te invitaré un café – dijo con una sonrisa. Al ver el rostro desconcertado de la joven agregó – es mi deber como capitán velar por mis más prometedoras estrellas._

_- Gracias Danny._

_- Está demás decir, que si puedo ayudar en algo… puedes contar conmigo._

_- Siento tanto lo que sucedió esa noche._

_- Creo que ya te disculpaste lo suficiente._

_Misty sonrío levemente sonrojada, la mirada de ese chico la quemaba. Quizás Sakura nuevamente tenía razón. Ella y Ash ya no solo eran de dos mundos completamente diferentes, sino que también la pelirroja había encontrado alguien con quien compartir todo lo nuevo que estaba viendo, aunque se tratara solo de un nuevo amigo._

_…_

Debo reconocer que también soy team Danny xd

Como dice al principio, solo queda un capitulo! Espero que el formato de este capítulo no haya sido confuso J

**Hikari x Takeru:** Qué puedo decir, amo el drama. Espero que te guste como va quedando esto. Se nos viene el final! Cariños.

Nos leemos pronto.


	17. Mejor que las drogas

Capítulo 17: **MEJOR QUE LAS DROGAS**

**Tranquilidad.**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su último encuentro con Ash y Misty daba gracias al cielo por no verlo o saber de él. Era cierto, los primeros días temía encontrárselo en cualquier lugar y eso la llenaba de intranquilidad, pero el paso de las semanas le dio la paz que hacía mucho estaba buscando.

La universidad ocupaba su mente y el grupo de natación su tiempo. Las ocurrencias de Sakura la distraían de cualquier acercamiento a un pensamiento depresivo. Lo cierto es que la pelirroja no se había sentido así hace mucho, **desde antes de conocer a K para ser exactos.**

- No puedo creer que ya estemos un semestre en la universidad. El tiempo pasa jodidamente rápido – dijo Sakura mirándose al espejo. Traía unos pantalones ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes.

- ¿De qué hablas? Nos quedan tres semanas de exámenes – respondió Misty desde la cama.

- El punto es, que no nos daremos cuenta cuando habremos finalizado los 4 años de estudios y ¡Seremos una viejas arrugadas! – Sakura se acercó al espejo con dramatismo y se miró las arrugas invisibles que tenía en el rostro. Misty no se movió de la cama, pero no podía parar de reír.

- Exageras demasiado. Mi hermana mayor salió de la universidad y no tiene arrugas.

- Pero está embarazada, eso es casi lo mismo.

Misty asintió vencida. Sakura tenía un punto. ¿En qué estaría ella cuatro años en el futuro? Lo cierto es que no podía ser más incierto. Tiempo atrás tenía la certeza de solo una cosa, de una persona en realidad. **Y ahora no tenía nada.**

- Oh no Mist, no pongas esa cara. ¿Ya estás pensando en él?

- ¿Qué? No, no. Claro que no.

- Hey pelirroja, eres demasiado obvia, no intentes engañar a Sakura.

- Vale, vale, pero no te refieras a ti misma en tercera persona. Es raro.

- Es un trato Waterflower – Sakura se acercó a su amiga y le tendió la mano – Ahora. ¿Con eso irás a la fiesta?

- Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿De malo? Todo. Te ves horrenda.

- Podrías ser un poco más sutil – se quejó la pelirroja dando un vistazo a su atuendo. Bueno, Sakura tenía razón. Era hora de sacar lo mejor de su armario.

**La fiesta de fin de semestre era todo lo que esperaban.** La música era agradable, había alcohol por todos lados y la gente lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

Apenas llegaron Sakura se perdió entre los labios de un muchacho de su clase de arte. Ambos llevaban saliendo un par de días y al parecer las palabras no eran necesarias. Misty se encogió de hombros y buscó la barra. Necesitaba una cerveza, al menos para entrar en la onda.

- ¡Hey! No puede creer que mi chica estrella sea una bebedora compulsiva.

Misty sonrió ante el comentario de Danny.

- No te desilusiones, solo soy una bebedora social.

- Salud entonces – respondió el castaño sacando una botella pequeña de cerveza que tenía escondida en la espalda. Misty respondió el brindis manteniendo la sonrisa – creo que somos del mismo clan – Danny dio un vistazo y varios compañeros del equipo de natación levantaron sus vasos o botellas – bueno Mist, como verás, ser bebedor social es un rasgo característico del equipo.

- Genial, ahora ya me siento parte.

- Que bueno, es mi deber como capitán…

- Danny, cada día mencionas nuevos deberes como capitán, me sorprende que puedas con eso y con la universidad.

El castaño solo sonrió. Esa muchacha era realmente adorable. **Misty por su parte, pensaba lo mismo acerca de él.**

Luego de tres semanas de exámenes Misty comprendió porque la fiesta de fin de semestre se hacía antes. Lo único que quería ver era una cama y dormir hasta quedar sin aliento.

- Vamos Mist, un examen más y habrás terminado - se animó, mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

- No te refieras a ti en tercera persona. Es raro.

- Vale, Danny lo tendré en cuenta – la pelirroja sonrío. El castaño estaba ocupando las mismas palabras que ella había dicho algunas semanas atrás.

- ¿Cómo van los exámenes? – preguntó el capitán mientras devoraba un sándwich y continuaba caminando junto a la muchacha.

- Sobreviviendo. Tengo uno más en la tarde y terminó.

- Bien hecho Mist. Recuerda que la próxima semana es la final de natación.

- Lo sé Danny, has alardeado toda la semana.

- ¡Hey! Es mi deber como capitán…

- Vale, vale – le cortó la pelirroja con una sonrisa - ¿No almorzarás?

- No puedo. Tengo una reunión con el rector en 10 minutos y luego un examen.

- Vaya, el capitán tiene un día agitado.

- Es el día típico en el horario del capitán.

- Danny, no te refieras a ti en tercera persona. Es raro – Misty sonrío. **Era increíble lo fácil que era sonreír con él.**

- Bueno, nos vemos Mist, debo correr. Suerte en tu examen - dijo el joven sonriente antes de desordenar el cabello de la muchacha.

Misty refunfuñó y fingió enojo, pero Danny ya se encontraba corriendo en sentido opuesto. Quizás seguía pensando en el capitán y por eso no notó que alguien la miraba tras un árbol hasta que salió a la luz. **O quizás no le reconoció.**

- Pecas – dijo en susurro, después de mirar a ambos lados con miedo - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿K? – Misty lo miró sorprendida. Tenía la ropa ensangrentada y tiritaba - ¿Qué rayos de pasó?

- Yo, bueno, eso no importa. Necesito sacarte de aquí – dijo el moreno acercándose a la pelirroja y tomando su brazo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? - Misty se soltó de su agarré con dificultad - ¿Qué te pasa Ash? Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo. Tengo que almorzar y luego un examen.

- Misty no entiendes – Ash volvió a mirar a todos lados asustando a la joven – TENGO que sacarte de aquí.

- Ok, suficiente. Me largo. No te me acerques.

- Misty, están buscándote – dijo el chico con preocupación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

- Y-yo, te lo explico todo en el auto ¿Sí? Debemos irnos.

- Ash, no iré contigo a ningún lado, y yo…

- ¡Mierda! Ahí vienen – se quejó el joven apuntando a una dirección. Misty alcanzó a ver a dos tipos de gafas y… ¡¿armas?! correr hacia ellos con decisión y luego fue tirada por Ash hacia la dirección opuesta.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Ash estaba conduciendo por una carretera, con un vehículo que los seguía a corta distancia y dos matones que estaban a punto de sacar sus armas.

Misty se sorprendió de que los tipos no hayan utilizado las armas antes, solo horas más tarde se dio cuenta el por qué. Los hombres intentaban pasar desapercibidos y estaban en una universidad. Tal vez la mejor idea era quedarse allí, pero en ese momento, ambos jóvenes solo pensaban en escapar.

- Mierda, están cerca – se quejó el joven. Miró a la pelirroja por un segundo y habló – ponte el cinturón.

- ¡Qué está pasando! – gritó la joven, ajustando el cinturón.

- Y-yo, tuve algunos problemas con los productos…

- ¿Productos? ¿La droga que vendes?

- S-sí.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver?

- Si no les pagaba hoy en la tarde me dijeron que te matarían.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué tengo que ver con esto Ash? ¡Tú y yo no estamos juntos hace meses!

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ellos saben… ellos saben que yo… que tú eres mi…

La joven bufó molesta. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¿Estás con él? El tipo de natación.

- Ash, estamos siendo perseguidos por dos matones con armas, a más de 180 kilómetros por hora y ¿Tú quieres saber de mi vida amorosa? – Misty no sabía si estaba más molesta, asustada o confundida. Ash sin embargo omitió su pregunta.

- ¿Le quieres? – Ash suspiró nostálgico – vi como lo veías. Era como me veías a mí…

Por primera vez Misty volteó a verlo. Ash daba vistazos rápidos a la carretera y luego volteaba a verla, sus ojos caramelos demandaban una respuesta.

- Danny es mi amigo.

- Yo también lo era.

- Danny no se droga – le cortó.

- Vale, vale. Entendí – se rindió el joven – ya ni siquiera me miras con cariño.

- En estos momentos, en lo único que puedo pensar es en que me estás llevando a mi muerte.

- Te sacaré de esto, lo prometo.

Misty comenzó a respirar hondo, a pesar de que los tipos iban cerca hasta el momento solo los iban siguiendo. El teléfono de Ash no paraba de sonar. El moreno lo miraba insistentemente.

- ¿No deberías contestar?

- No.

La pelirroja tomó el artefacto y le puso en altavoz.

- _¡Escucha hijo de puta! Danos la plata ahora o te juro que volcaremos ese auto._

- Les pagaré, ya se lo dije – respondió Ash con nerviosismo.

_- ¡Para el auto ahora! O lo vamos a volcar._

- Corta el teléfono Mist – pidió K.

_- Vamos a matarte, pero primero nos encargaremos de esa chica que…_

Misty cortó el teléfono y miró al moreno.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- No lo sé.

- Vamos a la policía.

- ¿Qué? No Mist – respondió el muchacho como si se tratara de una locura.

- ¿Piensas conducir toda la vida?

- Se cansarán en algún momento.

- Esto estúpido.

- Escucha Mist, en el auto estamos a salvo, aquí no pueden…

Sin embargo el fundamento de Ash fue contradicho por el sonido de un disparo, y luego de otro…

- ¡Baja la cabeza! – gritó a la pelirroja.

Misty gritó y se escondió lo mejor que pudo mientras los disparos continuaban. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, como también las dudas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Acaso debía morir en ese auto? ¿Con un tipo drogadicto que ya no amaba? Por su mente pasaron todas las cosas buenas que había vivido últimamente. Las risas con Sakura, el equipo de natación, las charlas con Daisy sobre su bebé, las visitas de Brock. Danny…

Aunque Ash lo intentó, fue fácil perder el control del vehículo cuando las llantas fueron alcanzadas por una bala. **Al parecer, si era su fin…**

Cuando abrió los ojos la estaban sacando del vehículo. El humo la cegó y durmió por unos minutos, la siguiente imagen ya era en el hospital.

- Estarás bien. Solo heridas menores – dijo el médico con una sonrisa. Sus ojos grises la analizaban con delicadeza – Hemos tomado una radiografías y no hay daños internos.

- ¿Está seguro? – pensó la joven. Porque se sentía completamente rota por dentro.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Cómo está Ash? – preguntó la joven.

- ¿El muchacho que venía contigo? – Misty asintió, el doctor hizo una pausa demasiado prolongada.

- ¿Está… muerto? – preguntó la pelirroja espantada. Su corazón se apretó fuertemente.

- No, no. Pero recibió un fuerte impacto. Tú has tenido suerte y aunque él se encuentra estable, no sabemos qué puede pasar. Necesitamos algún dato de la familia para poder contactarnos. En su teléfono no hay contactos.

Misty asintió. Luego de entregar la información necesaria salió a la sala de espera y miró por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo.

La primera en llegar fue Daisy, se encontraba cerca de esa ciudad visitando a unos amigos. Abrazó a la joven y luego de que ambas lloraran fue por un café para la más pequeña.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por lo que fue? ¿Por lo que es? ¿Por Ash? ¿Por ella? ¿Por lo lejos que había llegado esta vez? **Ni siquiera desligándose de K podía estar completamente libre de él…**

Daisy se acercó a ella y le entregó la taza de café que tenía en sus manos. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja notó que estaba tiritando de frío y que estaba en el suelo. ¿Hace cuentas horas no dormía?

- Mist…

- ¿Ya te ha pateado?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que te pateó el bebé?

- Fue hace unas semanas, Tracey y yo veíamos una peli de terror – contestó la rubia mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre y una sonrisa se depositaba en su rostro.

- ¿Él no volvió a darse verdad?

- No Misty, él no lo hizo otra vez – respondió la mayor con seguridad.

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida. Debí contarles todo…

**- Estás enamorada Misty, nada de lo que dijéramos iba a poder contra eso.**

- Lo estaba Daisy, hasta hace tiempo atrás, te juro que yo habría dado todo por ese hijo de puta, pero ahora… ahora yo…

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo. Las heridas no eran graves, un par de cortes, rasmillones y moretones que desaparecerían en un par de días… de todas formas el dolor físico era mucho menor al emocional, a la fuerte confusión que tenía en la cabeza.

- ¡Misty!

El grito de Tracey la sobresaltó. El muchacho venía junto a los padres de K, Lily y Violet. La peliazulada se acercó a la más pequeña de sus hermanas y la abrazó con ternura.

- ¿Estás bien?

Misty solo asintió.

Lily en cambió se acercó a ella y la abofeteó fuertemente.

- ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza Misty?

- Lily por favor, no es momento – intervino Violet

- ¿Qué no es momento? ¿Cuándo será el momento Violet? ¿Cuándo la estemos sepultando? ¡Pudiste morir maldita sea! **¡Cuándo entenderás que este tipo solo te ha traído problemas!**

La pelirroja no respondió, ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Su hermana tenía razón.

- Basta Lily, Misty no está bien – interrumpió Daisy esta vez – lo hablaremos en casa.

- Escúchame Misty – continuó Lily ignorando a sus hermanas – si vuelves con ese hijo de puta, si tan solo vuelves a dirigirle la palabra otra vez. Estás muerta para mí.

- ¡Lily!

**- No chicas, Lily tiene razón. He sido estúpida por demasiado tiempo.**

Solo aquella frase logró tranquilizar a la pelirosada. La menor de las Waterflower les contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido mientras los padres de K hablaban con el doctor. El muchacho continuaba estable. ¿Está lección sería suficiente?

- Espero que esta vez los padres de K hagan algo – se quejó Lily.

- Lil, ellos no pueden hacer nada, K es mayor de edad y aunque ellos pueden pagar una excelente clínica de rehabilitación, todo depende de él.

- Solo pido que no se acerque más a mi hermanita – agregó, luego miró a Misty y sonrió – lamento la bofetada.

- La merecía. Tal vez no ahora, pero sí un tiempo atrás.

Los padres de K aparecieron minutos después, se disculparon con las muchachas y se sentaron a esperar que su hijo despertara para poder verlo.

Eso sucedió algunas horas después, sin embargo el moreno solo quería ver a una persona.

- No – respondió tajante – no quiero verlo.

- Dijo que solo sería un minuto – agregó la enfermera. Misty miró a sus hermanas, a Tracey y a los padres de K. Todos tenían la misma mirada. La joven siguió a la enfermera en silencio. **Ambos se merecían una despedida.**

Ash se encontraba bastante más maltratado que ella. Vendas, yesos y algunos ramillones que quedaban a la vista. Apenas la muchacha ingresó sus miradas se cruzaron.

- Solo será un minuto – pidió el muchacho.

- El tiempo está corriendo.

- Solo espero, que en algún momento de tu vida, puedas perdonarme… por todo. Lo siento tanto.

- Ash… - Misty se quedó sin palabras – yo, solo espero, que en algún momento de tu vida, puedas encontrar algo mejor que las drogas…

Las lágrimas de ambos no tardaron en aparecer. Misty tomó la mano del joven con ternura y se alejó para no volver a verlo…

Misty tuvo varios días para prepararse para la final de natación. Una de las ventajas de estar en ese equipo era tener otra oportunidad para dar el examen que había fallado.

Quizás ayudó el hecho de que Tracey le mencionara que K y su familia se habían mudado a la capital, donde se encontraba la mejor clínica de rehabilitación del país.

O quizás Misty ya había dejado atrás el asunto de K…

- ¡Mist! Sakura me contó lo que sucedió el fin de semana. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – respondió la pelirroja algo sonrojada. Mataría a su amiga.

- ¿Segura? Misty, no necesitas exigirte, si te duele algo podemos reemplazarte. Tu salud es lo más importante.

- Danny.

- Lo digo como capitán.

- Necesito hacerlo. Sé que puedo hacerlo, capitán.

- A nadar entonces – dijo Danny sonriente, antes de que la joven caminara hasta la piscina el muchacho la tomó del brazo y agregó - y bueno, esto te lo digo como Danny. ¿Q-quieres tomar algo después de la final?

- ¿Algo? ¿Así como… una cita? – preguntó la joven sorprendida.

- No quiero presionarte Mist, sé que el término de tu relación es muy reciente. Que tal ¿Una salida de amigos? Puedes llamar a Sakura y su novio y regañarla por contarme sobre ti.

- Es un excelente plan - Misty sonrió.

**Tranquilidad.**

Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tranquila, quizás desde antes de conocer a K. Pero ahora se sentía con esa paz que había buscado tanto tiempo.

Tal vez porque estaba en el lugar que debía, con la gente que debía y quería estar.

Tal vez porque su corazón estaba logrando estabilizarse.

Tal vez porque sus amigos estaban bien, lejos de esa mala vida que tanto temió para ellos.

Tal vez, y aunque le costará reconocerlo, porque cada día se tranquilizaba pensado que si ella lo había personado como él quería, K estaba cada vez más cerca de encontrar algo mucho, mucho mejor que las drogas…

**F I N**

¡Se ha terminado!

No puedo finalizar sin agradecer a todas las personas que comentaron o pusieron el fic en favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que les guste este capítulo y como desarrollé el nuevo final.

Mencionar una vez más que la idea original es de Hikari x Takeru, quien amablemente me prestó su idea para adaptarla a pokémon.

¡Eso ha sido todo señoras y señores, nos leemos en una próxima ocasión!

Y agradecer los últimos review, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios.

**Mislu:** ¡Hola! Aunque no es un final muy team Ash, espero que te haya gustado el final. Saludos.

**Sumi Chan: **No sé si terminó demasiado rápido la relación otra vez o el fic xd. En fin, espero te guste como terminó. ¡Saludos linda!

**Red'n'Yellow:** ¡Lo siento, había pasado mucho que no había actualizado! Bueno, el drama creo se me da bien, pero las escenas de acción no tanto. Creo que debo trabajar en eso. Ojala te guste el final. Saludos

**Naliaseleniti:** Pensaba a dejar a Misty como pareja definida pero tienes razón. Ella merece estar un tiempo sola y disfrutar la vida. Ojala te guste como quedo. No se parece casi nada al final original. Cariños!

**Fin de las transmisiones.**

**H**aley **P**olaris.


End file.
